Monkey Fox
by Vasun05
Summary: When the Second Hokage died the Third Hokage was chosen and with his ascension a newborn child was brought into this world and that child would be his but not by blood. His name is Naruto Sarutobi, watch as he is raised by the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and watch as he becomes a legend in his own right. More information in chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is a random idea I came up with because I've been reading a lot of Naruto time travel fics. Pretty much Naruto gets sent back in time to the First Shinobi War as a newborn and he doesn't have the Fox only because he absorbs the chakra of the fox instantly because of time travel. The Third Hokage finds him for a reason you will find out when you read this and note Asuma and his unnamed sibling have yet to be born yet so Naruto is older than all of them.**

**I do not own Naruto or anything related to this series as the series is the work of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**So without further ado this is the Monkey Fox.**

They say the Second Hokage was a master of water jutsus, able to summon water out of chakra large enough to decimate armies. They say when lightning strikes him he turns the lightning into a weapon or turn into the lightning himself. All of this just builds up the life and time of the man known as the Second Hokage, one of the founding members of the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

When he died lightning struck his corpse, burning practically all of it to ash but at the same time lightning struck again and a newborn child was left to be found by the only one who could take care of him. The man who would go down in history as one of the oldest and strongest Kages ever to reign, a God among Shinobi and the Professor. He is known as Hiruzen of the Sarutobi Clan, son of Sasuke Sarutobi the Monkey but this is the legend of his son who was not born of his blood but respected and loved just the same.

Deep in the forest this journey began, six shinobi leapt across the branches swiftly but in silence over the events that played out only a mere day ago. None more so than the newly appointed leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, young twenty year old Jounin Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Sarutobi Hiruzen couldn't believe it, he was just named the Third Hokage, he is already a powerful shinobi and recently married but how can he put time into having a family and raise them when he's protecting the entire village during this war.

He began to think his sensei made a mistake in appointing him, he's a decent squad leader but he's no Hokage. Danzo would be a better choice, if anything Sarutobi is more like the First while Danzo is the Second, willing to joke around but never too serious.

At least he use to, since the loss of the Second only a day ago he remained quiet, having not spoken since the ambush, what on earth happened to his best friend.

Sarutobi refused to call himself the Hokage until the Council agrees with the statement so for now he simply ordered everyone to call him by his name and so it went on until he heard something strange. In a matter of moments he thought of countless scenarios and how to counter each and every last one of his ideas from a hail of shuriken to the moon falling on them. Of course none of that mattered as they can't just keep on moving, it would mean they're walking into a trap and possibly caught off guard.

Raising his right fist up as the universal sign for stop the teams stopped and began to listen to their surroundings and look across the dense forest. There are still enemies in the forest and while the Second took many with him it is unlikely that all were killed so the six didn't even breath and continued to scan the area until they heard it.

It was a muffled sound as Sarutobi decided to take a closer look given the fact that this could be an ambush and better to spring the trap now than later, despite Danzo himself insisting that for the good of the village they should return home with the new Hokage.

'The good of the village, the good of the village would have been for me to sacrifice my life not sensei's.' Sarutobi thought to himself before he finally located the source of the strange sound only to find a newborn baby boy wrapped in a white and orange spiraled blanket. There was quite a simple genjutsu over it that one who wasn't tired would notice but given the fact that the location was between Rock and Grass it would be easier to miss such a simple technique. But it still left the question of who the boy was, how did he get here and where were his parents.

'Who in their right mind would leave a newborn baby boy out here all alone?' Was the general question as Sarutobi had looked around for anything out of the ordinary and noticed a Konoha Headband not too far away with blood on it.

"There's a Konoha headband not too far away and what looks like blood in the surroundings, the boy must have come early and forced his family to stop." Sarutobi's teammate Homura observed while pushing up his glasses with his middle finger like he did something impressive, before Sarutobi shook his head in disagreement.

"More than likely they were caught trying to return back to Fire Country and in order to keep the boy safe, they must have put a genjutsu around the area while they ran off to distract the pursuers" Sarutobi explained before he noticed a pack of wolves descend upon the child but before they could strike the newborn baby unleashed an unheard of amount of chakra, levels equal to that of an Elite Jounin.

If the squads weren't veterans then they would have been blown off the tree branches instead they just stared at the baby boy in awe before the Third lived up to his nickname of Monkey by jumping down and grabbing the baby boy and headband in one move.

Jumping back up he examined the metal and found it was extremely well made quality metal and made note to replicate it later. But for now he held a little baby boy that looked not even a day old, his bright blue eyes, sun kiss blonde hair and adorable whiskers on his cheeks that made the little boy even more adorable.

That detail made the Third curious however, no one is just born with whiskers, then again no one would leave their child out in the middle of the forest without a chance of safety. So who was going to save him, were the parents going to double back after they allude their pursuers, there hasn't been any sign of activity for the past few hours so what happened. There were more and more questions about the boy and Sarutobi needed answers fast, he wasn't about to bring a newborn back to the village without some assurance.

Looking at the blanket he noted how the baby's name was sown into the blanket, Naruto, and he found that Maelstrom fit better than fish cake when addressing the meaning.

The only female in the group tried taking the boy but he ended up crying once more until Sarutobi took the boy in his arms and rocked the child back and forth like he's seen so many times before in those dreaded D-Ranked missions their Sensei created.

"What do we do with the boy his crying will reveal our location?" Danzo spoke with such conviction that even his own teammates looked at him with shock.

"We'll take him home with us you saw how powerful this child is and I will warn you now Danzo I don't know what's going on in your head but this child is under my protection." Danzo simply nodded as the six of them began to run back to the village, all the while Sarutobi kept looking at his friend and noted that he has to do something or else something bad will happen to his best friend.

The village waited for the return of the Hokage and while Hiruzen Sarutobi is considered by many to be a powerful shinobi, he is still young and many will wish to take advantage of this before and when his appointment is announced. But for now the two squads had to deliver the message to the Council and announce the death of the Nidaime Hokage and the new Sandaime Hokage.

It was another few hours before they could reach the village and in all that time the young baby did not cry while in the arms of the new Hokage. They needed the element of stealth as while the village is protected and constantly patrolled it doesn't mean anything to the veterans. The village wasn't as protected as one might think, if anything all the extra refuges allowed for more spies to enter the village and with patrols stretched thin it was difficult to keep the village safe from everything.

So the six ran in silence as young Naruto continued to sleep in the arms of the Monkey until they arrived at the village gates. It was quite a sight even now as young Naruto opened his eyes almost like he sensed the village and was shocked at the size of the village.

Sarutobi laughed as he brought Naruto up to his head like his father Sasuke Sarutobi did when they first arrived at the village. This was the realization of a dream, a single military power comprised of the strongest clans to protect the people of Fire Country from the war.

"Look at this village Naruto, this is what we lived to protect and grow and someday when you're old enough you will protect the village as I have." Hiruzen whispered as Naruto made baby noises at the sight of the large Hokage Mountain with the face of the Senju brothers carved in.

The survivors walked towards the gate in order to avoid the guards being alerted and at first the guards were relieved that they have returned they were curious as to what happened to the Second Hokage. It wouldn't be strange for a commanding officer to leave his team at the gate but before, not a chance as it is the duty of a Squad Leader to ensure that their team arrives home safely.

"Gather the Council for an emergency meeting" Hiruzen ordered as the guards were curious what was happening as while Hiruzen is a Jounin and the strongest shinobi in the village but to call a Council Meeting is not within his power. The guards however still followed his orders as the student of the Second Hokage and second in command of his team, it was obvious that they would do well to follow orders.

Messages were sent as Hiruzen and the rest of the surviving teams stood inside of the Council Chambers as a nurse took young Naruto under her care while under the watchful eye of Kagami Uchiha, Danzo's teammate. It was also due to the fact that Naruto seemed to take a liking to the young Uchiha as many do as Kagami isn't like the rest of the Uchihas, stuck up and arrogant. Instead you can here drum noises as he dances around the young child making goofy faces while under an even goofy outfit, or is that just what he normally looks like.

Soon the Civilian and Shinobi Council arrived as news of the Second Hokage's disappearance spread quickly across the village. The Council in turn arrived in a panic all of them asking Team Tobirama what happened to the Hokage but many more were curious as to why Hiruzen is in the Hokage Chair. There were a few in the Council who were outraged at the sight and yelled angrily at Hiruzen before he brought everyone to silence by flexing his chakra.

While the Third was young he could easily destroy everyone in the Council with little effort as the Council silenced themselves. It was tense for a moment until people began to calm themselves, it was then that Sarutobi took a deep breath, as though to form the right words and spoke.

"Honorable Council Members it is with a heavy heart that I must report that our sensei and beloved Hokage Tobirama Senju has fallen in battle against Kumo." Hiruzen announced with as much strength as he could muster at such a trying time.

Of course the moment he announced this the entire Council broke apart wanting to know what the will was concerning the successor, the future of the village and many Civilian Council Members getting up and leaving the chambers immediately. They were so scared of the loss of the Second that they decided to leave in the morning for the capital and wait out the war there.

This continued for fifteen more minutes until they noticed Hiruzen held a scroll in his hands and they realized like before he was waiting for them to calm before he addressed their concerns. Soon the remaining Councilors calmed themselves enough to sit back in their seats and waited for an additional minute before Hirzuen handed the scroll to the Jonin Commander who is second in line in the chain of command.

She in turn read the documents three times and checked for any deception behind the scroll before rising from his post and standing behind Hiruzen. This was an interesting sight as she is next in line in the chain of command and yet there she was so the Council stood in silence.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi has been named the Third Hokage by the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju in the event of his death. This document was written and signed by the Second using his personal mark, may all those who wish to voice their concern speak now." She said and looked at the Council, none of them objected as Hiruzen was an extremely powerful shinobi, managing to hold his own against the previous Hokages.

"Lord Hokage if I may some of the Council and the village will wonder what happened to Lord Tobirama will it be alright if the Head of the Yamanaka Clan would scan your memories concerning the matter?" A member of the Civilian Council said almost timidly.

Hiruzen nodded before answering the request "Very well then Mr. Sanso but just so you and your fellow Council Members know I kept track on a certain deal in the Land of Tea, I would _suggest_ you not question my word or cause an unnecessary scene again."

The councilor became even more fearful, if that was possible, as the head of the Yamanaka Clan approached the newly named Third Hokage and placed his hand on the back of Monkey's head. He in turn jumped into the mind of a man with so much knowledge that any ordinary man would spend a life time here just sorting it out before finding just the right information.

The Clan Head saw the memories of the Second's decision but he also saw memories following the Second's departure to ensure that it wasn't all just an illusion or implanted memory. Finishing the mind probe the Yamanaka Head stood before the Council and took in a deep breath, not unlike the Third, before making his announcement.

"I Inoichi Yamanaka hereby confirm the death of Lord Hokage Tobirama Senju and that Hiruzen Sarutobi was appointed as his successor prior to his death." The entire Council rose from their seats and bowed before the new Hokage along with every Shinobi in the the room.

No one questioned the decree as they all knew that this would be troubling as no other shinobi currently in Konoha matches Hiruzen in terms of skill, knowledge, or influence. Those who would have protested ran upon the announcement of Tobirama's death and now intend to leave before other countries took advantage of the village without the legendary Senju brothers protecting them. Oh how they forget that the First Hokage, while ill, is more feared than either his brother or the newly appointed Third Hokage.

Hiruzen stood up and noted the lack of seats in the Council, yet another matter he will have to address when he takes the hat. There was also the lack of income now if the absent councilors decided to take all of their businesses with them. He will have to move swiftly to ensure this does not happen, Konoha can not lose anymore than it already has.

"Thank you Council Members but we must not forget that the body of the Second Hokage is still in the hands of Kumo and must retrieve it before those warmongers use my Sensei's body as a rallying cry to attack our lands. Nor can we forget that we are still at war, as such I need a detailed list of the village's resources and troop numbers in the Hokage's Office by tomorrow morning. We shall announce my appointment in the morning, people do not have to be awoken from their slumber at such a trying time."

The Council went to work gathering the information the Third requested but also in their own schemes for there are quite a few empty chairs in the Council now. As for the survivors of the Second's team, they went to the hospital to be checked out or return home as Naruto was returned to Hiruzen's arms.

It was quite the sight as Danzo decided to stay behind with the two other members of Team Tobirama to organize the paperwork while the Second's Advisors went to work with the new details. Naruto in turn nearly vomited on Danzo several times, Hiruzen saw this as a sign that perhaps his old friend should take a break. Danzo however saw this as a sign that he should be careful around the newborn, with accuracy like that one can only imagine what will happen when Naruto learns water jutsus.

All the while Sarutobi knew he couldn't leave the baby at an orphanage not at such a time so he would have to return to his clan compound where his wife waited. He began to wonder what to do with the young boy, the orphanage is filled with so many children escaping from destroyed villages and now there is no room. The Second Hokage was planning on using his own clan home to ease the strain but now with his death Hiruzen had to move to secure the home of the Second. As the Second decided to leave the Senju Clan Compound in favor of being alone to work so that left him with quite the large estate that was mostly empty save for scrolls of information.

The Council had a difficult time organizing everything from when to appoint the Third to updating him with all ANBU and regular shinobi force locations and missions that they were allowed to say. There was just so much work to be done that the village's legendary First Hokage himself pulled himself out of bed to speak to the young monkey.

It was an amazing sight for all those present in the Council Chambers, Hirashima Senju, founder of Konoha stepping into the Council Chambers. To those who see the man based on reputation alone, they all bowed while Hiruzen only stood still and prepared to don a helmet before the First delivers his famous Death Chop on his head.

Make no mistake even with his old age the First Hokage isn't one to be messed with even if he does appear to be old his hair is only peppered and much to his relief still intact, with his eyes still full of energy even if his body is now frail and weak from constant battle.

"Hiruzen what are you still doing here?" The God of Shinobi asked with a powerful voice even while walking in white robes and being held up right by a walking stick. It was no surprise as even the Third knew that in an all out fight, he would only win if he fought to the death. What Hiruzen has in youth and energy, Hirashima triumphs with experience, age, and skills.

"I am staying here Sensei to manage Tobi's affairs while he is away." Hiruzen had to lie to his sensei, how would he explain that his brother sacrificed himself for his team.

"Monkey, I know my brother is dead." The First said, much to the shock of the Council as news of the Second's death wasn't spoken outside of the Council Chambers yet. Even the running Council Members weren't able to speak of it as they knew it would be that much more difficult to escape.

The Third began to ponder so much that he failed to notice the First closing the gap between them until it was too late and the First used his legendary strength to le]ift the Third as though he were a child and carried him out like an old chair.

"Go home to your wife Monkey and introduce her to that little bundle of joy." The First yelled with joy as the Third grumbled as he noticed Naruto was laughing as well.

_'EVEN A CHILD IS LAUGHING AT ME' _ His inner mind cried with large anime tears until Hiruzen took the boy in his arms and walked home. Of course no one knew what was happening just yet so he wasn't constantly stopped and greeted like his Senseis were when they founded the village. Many would question why the First's son didn't take up the post of Hokage instead as he is a Senju, many don't understand that names don't mean anything. The Uchihas themselves are proof of that as no one has even come close to a S-Rank let alone a SSS-Class like Madara or the First and the Second Hokage. The same can be said about the First's son, he is at best an S-Class shinobi but he lacks any of the other skills to be given the title while Hiruzen was groomed to be by the previous Hokages.

They soon arrived at the Clan Compound of the Sarutobi Clan, which was located in the forest of the village so it was far removed than the other clans save the Nara and Aburame Clan. As such much of the compound is larger because of the forest which were used to train clan members in maneuvering in the forests as that was what kept them alive during the Clan Wars.

The guards nodded at their Clan Leader and noted the child but made no mention of it but instead opened the large doors leading into their home. Normally the gates would be opened but it is night time and many in the clan would like to keep their goods safe so the walls were tall and strong and constantly watched.

Soon the large double doors were opened by the guards by reaching for the tails of the monkey busts etched into the doors and began to untangle them in a certain order. They heard a loud rumble which didn't bother anyone save for Naruto who awoke to see the large doors open and what greeted him made the young baby smile.

Standing in the middle of the compound resting on the top of a hill is a large peach tree created by the First Hokage himself when Sasuke Sarutobi brought his clan into the village. It is a symbol of their alliance to the Senju Clan and Konoha and the loyalty of the Monkey Clan to protect the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

"Come young Naruto, let us see my wife." Hiruzen whispered into Naruto's ear and he in turn curled up in the young monkey's arms as they walked towards the home but all the while he couldn't help but be saddened by the passing of his sensei.

His young wife Biwako was waiting in the backyard and drank tea to calm her nerves, the wounds she took during her last mission were healed so she waited for her husband to return as she thought about her future. She was brought out of her stupor when she sensed someone enter the backyard and almost prepared for a fight until she recognized the chakra signature as that of her husband.

Seeing her new husband with a baby boy made her think of so many possibilities, one of the biggest ones is that he cheated on her. However when she saw the baby's face she knew it could not be for the child's features while close to the Third's features, doesn't match. Granted he was just a baby but the boy as blonde hair and blue eyes, not brown hair and black eyes like her husband.

Biwako is a young and beautiful woman with long brown hair kept in a ponytail and gives off the same wise like appearance as her husband. She wore a simple night robe for the cool spring weather and besides her was a warm cup of tea as she waited for her husband to return from war. Sadly however she was not allowed to join her husband into war, had she been able she would have showed her skill with fire and give people reason for why she was given an A-Class rank.

Hiruzen was tired, he looked it but he had to do this as he approached his wife she saw the pain in his eyes and didn't know what to do. After all the couple have known each other since children but this wasn't right even for her.

"Sensei is dead, I've been named the Third Hokage." Sarutobi spoke with as much strength as he could summon before looking down at the child. "I found this boy on the way back, he was very brave, met a pack of wolves with determined eyes like I've never seen before."

This made Biwako smile at such a strong baby boy as she simply reached out and took the baby boy from her husband's arms and started cradling the little baby. She was thankful for all the D-Ranked missions she had where she had to babysit children or else she would not be prepared for this.

"What will become of this boy does he have any family or anyone to take care of him?" She asked as the baby started grabbing her finger with surprisingly strong hands, 'this boy will be a soldier' she thought.

"His name is Naruto and it seems as though he's taken a liking to me." Hiruzen answered before rubbing the little baby's cheeks "I've sent word to anyone if they know the child but judging by the surroundings we found the baby in it is most likely the parents fell in battle."

"What is to become of young Naruto then the orphanage is already packed with more children than the staff can handle." Biwako was sensible though annoyed that Sarutobi didn't answer her question but she also loved the child the moment he came to her arms.

"That is something I would like to ask you Biwako, in the two days I have gotten to know young Naruto I have seen more determination in his eyes than most veterans, he's smart and he's...OW!" The mighty Third Hokage, strongest shinobi in the village, was stopped short by his wife throwing a sandal at his face.

"Hiruzen just say you want to adopt Naruto I can already tell he's a perfect child." She commanded or rather scolded as Hiruzen rubbed his forehead in pain and muttering something about getting a troublesome wife.

"Yes dear that's what I'm trying to say, this baby boy has no one as far as we know, I truly believe I was meant to find this boy." He answered as he returned his wife's sandals to her only to discover that it was the sandal he was wearing, leave it to his wife to be the only one able to be sneaky to him.

This was after all why he married her and it wasn't because she was powerful and a gifted healer and very attractive. Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of wife before putting his sandal back on he gave off a familiar look that said he had to go so Biwako shooed him away and started taking care of young Naruto.

Hiruzen returned to the Hokage Tower where the Council was waiting for him, apparently the Council was working hard and fast to their tasks and he had to sort through the new reports. He mused himself wonder what his young wife was doing at this moment, they always talked about starting a family but the war started, now they have a chance as Hiruzen also made sure to have adoption papers ready. Of course he couldn't help but think what his wife is doing right now with young Naruto, he always broke down with children.

"Awwwww is little Naruto-Bo hungry oh yes you are oh yes you are." The Fire Temptress of the Sarutobi Clan brought to a child like level by a baby, that is just pure comedy.

Of course the young baby boy ate more food than she even thought possible, she actually had to send servants out to get more food for the baby and what's more frightening is that the child didn't even look like he put on weight, his body just burned through it all.

This made feeding the boy incredibly difficult the first night as she soon found out that Hiruzen couldn't properly feed the young baby so he was hungry. When Hiruzen returned, he got a scolding from his wife over how he and his team were such macho men trying to prove that they can make it to the village without rest and his female teammate actually said they should stop to feed the baby.

So after scolding him, Biwako had Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor, current Third Hokage spend the next week constantly feeding and changing the boy followed immediately by playing with the boy, buying clothes and food, and setting him to sleep. The Council despite agreeing to Hiruzen's appointment agreed that after being deployed so long and now being back to organize the troops takes its toll on any man. So they allowed him to take a week of rest, something the Third was hoping to spend anyways with his wife and newly adopted son.

Days later the food was brought down to semi-manageable levels as news came in that there was no one in the village to claim the boy. It came as a relief to the Third Hokage and his wife, who have grown quite attached to the child following many sleepless nights simply because the child was literally attached to their hip as a child would be.

Finally after a month Naruto began to calm down and he even received his first stuffed animal, an orange fox he saw during a festival, if only they realized the significance. The little baby was a bundle of joy as the trio were practically inseparable to the point where Naruto went to work with Hiruzen or in the gardens or hospital with Biwako rather than with a sitter.

At the same time Hiruzen was officially declared the Third Hokage and took over the role officially though at first he was reluctant to even wear the hat as shown as his first day in office now that he was declared.

Stepping into the office of his mentors, his sensei, his idols, he found thousands of scrolls and books all lined up behind the desk as befitting the Second Hokage and his knowledge in scrolls and jutsus. Hanging right where the Second left it before heading out with his squad was the familiar red and white robes of the Hokage, hanging on a hanger right by the door.

Sarutobi touched the robe and felt the fabric against his fingers, noting that it would more than likely survive even his reign and yet it felt wrong to him. It still didn't feel right wearing the robes worn by those greater than him so Sarutobi simply left it as it was and decided not to wear it until his inauguration ceremony in a week.

Until then he walked towards the desk and ran his hand across the old wood desk created by the First Hokage Hirashama Senju using his Mokotun Bloodline, creating a perfect desk that would survive longer than even the Third.

To the back is a simple couch made for one to sleep or wait on while two other more formal chairs stood in front of the desk, most likely for private meetings. Next to the desk is a open window, nothing too large given the fact that the Hokage is too important to risk assassination but not too small that the Hokage can't use the window to sneak away.

Behind him are several different books but strangely enough the Second left a book on the table with a bookmark, very strange indeed. The Second was well known for being organized if he left a book out and didn't bother putting it back then it must be important so Sarutobi opened the book where the mark was. Inside was notes that the Second just started writing concerning the fact that he can't keep watch of his village personally.

So he was beginning to start work on a sort of device that would allow him to watch the village using specially made surveillance seals. Of course the Third almost had dirty thoughts as one of the areas marked were the hot springs but he instantly shook it as he doubted his sensei would be a closet pervert.

The Third isn't a Seal Master, at best he's a Level 6 but with his current level he could perhaps be able to finish what his late sensei was planning on creating, mostly out of protecting the village and watching it grow. But for now he'll have to take the job seriously so he made sure the book mark was secured before putting the book away and returning to the desk.

Sitting down he decided to get familiar with the work of a Hokage so he slowly learned that the Second would spend most of his days cooped up in the office reading and signing paperwork, 'no wonder sensei wanted to be out on the field a day of this and I'm already wishing there was an invasion.'

The endless paperwork involving quarterly reviews, budget, trade routes, and current economy was truly annoying to read and what's worse is that Sarutobi hadn't even gotten to the reports from the shinobi yet.

He continued reading the reports well into the night until he heard a knock on the door and was praying it wasn't another pile of paperwork or else he'll throw them out and burn them with a Giant Fireball.

But for now he had to look presentable as he drank some water and straightened up before allowing the person to come in.

In came a woman who had retained her beauty long after her time, standing before him at almost fifty years old was Mito Uzumaki, the current heiress of the Uzumaki Clan, Matriarch to the Senju Clan, wife to the First Hokage Hirashama Senju, and Grandmother to a beautiful little girl name Tsunade.

"Hiruzen it's getting late perhaps it's best you go home and see your family the paperwork will be here tomorrow." She said in a soft but kind voice that hid the fiery temper possessed by all members of the Uzumaki Clan. Mito still retained her youthful face and scarlet red hair but she didn't have as much energy as she use to, not that anyone would notice, and she continued to wear the traditional white robes with the Uzumaki Clan symbol on her shoulders. Her seals still remain in the disguise of earrings though anyone whose seen those seals open know that they contain her katana, a mainstay of the Uzumaki Clan while the other holds chakra in the event of an emergency.

Hiruzen wouldn't lie in saying that in his younger years he was attracted to the woman but now it didn't feel right, he allowed her brother in law to die and she's too old for him.

"It's alright Mito-Sempai I am nearly done." Sarutobi tried brushing her off so he could continue distracting himself before she placed her hands gently on his hands. Looking up he saw her eyes had turn fiery red as her hair became loose and began to go wild while still maintaining a pleasant smile. The Third immediately gulped, 'this is the technique that whipped sensei' was all that the Third could think.

"I understand that you and our wife had recently adopted a child perhaps you should return home and take the child in your arms. A newborn child is the greatest gift one could ever receive even if he isn't by your blood." Mito was now returning to her more "calm" state by smiling with her eyes closed which meant she will throw Hiruzen out through the window if he doesn't do as she said.

Sighing Hiruzen put away his pen and stacked the paperwork again, if he were a Nara he would say "troublesome women" but it wouldn't do good to insult someone that holds a demon inside of her.

"Oh I almost forgot congratulations Monkey on becoming a Father I'm a little upset that you didn't introduce me to your new baby boy yet." Mito chirped near the end, leave it to an Uzumaki to always be happy and trustworthy.

It was true the Third felt very happy, reading to young Naruto while the boy was cradled in his arms was greater than any joy he could ever have. Though honestly the diapers weren't all that fun, young Naruto was an expert at surprise attacks and perfect aim.

"Yes I suppose I never did I'm sorry Mito-Sempai I'm sure you wouldn't mind visiting young Naruto, he should be getting his bath by now." Hiruzen invited while organizing the last of the paperwork to be shipped out.

Mito stood there pondering before answering "Naruto huh? You named him after a ramen topping...I like him already."

This will never end well, Sarutobi knew Mito since he was a child, his Father brought him to this new village when it was completed and the sheer size of it left an impression on the Third to this day. The first person to greet him was the First Hokage, he brother who at the time was his advisor, and Mito, the other advisor, all three of them left a lasting impression on the young Hiruzen that would shape his life for the rest of his days.

However Sarutobi became somewhat upset that people would think Naruto is named after a ramen topping but he couldn't do anything about it, after all he wasn't the one who named the boy.

"Mito-San would you like to meet my son?" Hiruzen was always willing to show off his adorable son and even took him to the Council Meetings in order to convince the Council to join his side. You'd be amazed at how effective a newborn child with the most adorable looking face and sound effects, the Council couldn't say no as Hiruzen constantly held young Naruto up to their faces and they broke when he looked sad.

Mito heard of this as her husband attended many Council meetings as the new Elder and advisor to the Third. Though Hiruzen refused to allow the First Hokage to be alone with his son, something about the last time this happened, though the Third refused to mention it and the First was tight lipped about it, even to his wife.

"I would like to meet your son Little Monkey." Mito answered with a polite tone that only made the Third pout.

"Mito-San I'm almost twenty years old can we please stop with the nicknames?" The proud man spoke in annoyance only to see a smile on the elder woman's face.

"Nope afraid not." Mito chirped before walking towards the Sarutobi Compound, Hiruzen grumbling along the way until he decided to speak again.

The pair walked down from Hokage Tower to the Sarutobi Compound, now that he's Hokage he'll have to move into the mansion but it felt strange leaving the only home he ever truly knew. His father is still well enough to take care of most clan business, especially since he chased young Naruto through the entire day, not a sign of an old man but instead the Brave Monkey, his moniker.

But for now the Third will keep his own room the same in the mansion but Naruto's room was already being painted in light blue with red swirls that secretly hold every last barrier and protective seal the Third knows in order to protect his son from just about anything.

During the walk Sarutobi told stories of his son to his mentor's wife as she laughed at how quickly the boy learned, a sure sign of genius. He was already beginning to crawl on his own and signs of walking soon along with recognizing certain objects.

Of course the first thing Naruto learned was the notorious Puppy Dog Jutsu, with that adorable face no one can avoid it's gaze for long and not break. There was one time Naruto saw the Third practicing with Enma and wanted a ride on the back of the Prince of the Monkeys, who of course refused until he saw those big sad eyes and broke. So for the rest of the day you would hear the sounds of the Monkey Prince running all over the place with a squealing Naruto on his back.

Mito laughed at that, remembering fondly of her son's use of that Jutsu and currently her own Granddaughter is using it as well in order to get more stuff for gambling. Mito rubbed her forehead over how her husband taught their only Granddaughter such a thing, a part of her wants to kick his sick ass out just for his terrible senses.

Though she didn't mainly because she would have to kill someone to do so, so for now she just smiled at how far Hiruzen had grown from that little boy who would rub his nose in arrogance to have a child of his own and replace her husband and brother in law as Hokage.

She had a feeling that this young Naruto was special if the stories involving his discovery were true. Mito Uzumaki Senju had to examine the boy as while Biwako is a good medic and Hiruzen is a Seal Expert, neither are as good at noticing the smallest of details as the Senju or Uzumaki.

If this boy has chakra that rivals that of most Jounin, she will have to find out why but most of all she has to make a choice. Young Naruto could be a threat to the village if his real parents turn out to be exiled shinobi or worse enemy shinobi. There are worse things in life than the loss of one child, the Warring Era taught her that as Mito walked down the streets with her husband and brother in law's best student. Mito showed no sign of it but she was disturbed by what she was planning to do even if it means dying to protect the village, such is her husband's will, the Will of Fire.

END

**Alright this is the first chapter, been working on it and editing it for a while in order to get a feeling to see if I could add anything and well, three pages more was added in. I do hope you enjoy it and please be constructive I chose to make my own timeline since Naruto being transported to the past caused a ripple. Also Inoichi isn't Ino's Dad but her Great-Grandfather since I figured it's not too uncommon to name a child after Grandparents.**

**I could use a beta however to help me come up with more ideas, no idea about scheduling but well enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who have read my story and followed sorry for the delay but I wanted to severely edit this next chapter which I am happy to say was fun to expand on. Please read and review and oh yet again I do not own Naruto, read the disclaimer from the first chapter for the rest of the stuff.**

The recently appointed Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and the wife to the First Hokage, Mito Uzumaki Senju entered the Young Monkey's home and were greeted by servants before hearing the familiar sound of a baby laughing.

Mito could literally hear the joy coming from the boy just from the laughter and could tell that the child will grow to be a good boy, a real good boy, not some lollipop mask wearing man who constantly says he's a good boy.

'Perhaps the child might not be a threat after all.' Mito hoped as she took note that the sound was coming from down the hall.

Hiruzen noted the sound as well and walked down the hallway towards Naruto's temporary room until Hokage Mansion is finished, which was already filled to the brim with toys young Naruto would love. If not then Hiruzen and Biwako really misjudged young Naruto and his love of anything frog, fox, or orange related and coloring books.

The Third didn't feel right leaving the compound still and neither did his wife but the mansion had more room and it would be easier to slip away and see his family than slipping out and traveling near the forest where the clan made their home.

The duo found Naruto's room surprisingly clean for a baby though it could just be that Naruto hadn't started to play with his toys yet as Mito looked around for Naruto only to find a fox stuffed animal on the ground and heard a gurgling noise under her and looked.

Mito saw baby Naruto crawling on the ground in a ones zee that was colored orange and almost furry, which just made her pick the little boy up and hug him out of pure cuteness and the sound of a squeal was heard throughout the village.

'What is with girls breaking down at the first sign of my son?' Hiruzen said and realized that he just said son, bringing Naruto into his home and life was surprisingly simple, adoption was easy and with his adorable face it was fairly easy walking around. It was like he was the one part missing in his family, a shining star to brighten up anyone's day. Even Sasuke Sarutobi, Hiruzen's Father is quite happy with his Grandson as he seemed to be quite active again rather than sitting in Council Chambers like he usually does.

"Oh Monkey you have quite the cute little child." Mito chirped while tickling the little baby boy while using her experience as a Mother and Grandmother to hold the child properly. Though in truth she was secretly examining the child as she felt something strange in her belly, the seal used to contain the Nine Tailed Fox became active and it took every ounce of training not to look suspicious.

"Thank you Mito-San it is a great assurance to know that such a great woman approves of our child." Hiruzen turned to notice his wife at the door of the nursery with a fresh bottle and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

Mito noted the bottle and made mention of it "Biwako isn't Naruto a bit too young to be using a bottle he's only two months old?"

"No Lady Mito, Naruto is old enough for the bottle, he's special that way." Biwako was about to take Naruto out of Mito's hands when Mito gestured her to stop and took the bottle to feed him. She won't be able to do that any time soon, her son and daughter in law are both in the front lines and they wouldn't dare have another child at such a dangerous time.

Naruto drank from the bottle surprisingly fast and strangely enough with little spilling, what milk did land on his PJs disappeared as she noted there were seals on his clothes to keep them from staining save for the large ones.

Mito spent the rest of the night volunteering to watch the boy and read, calling herself his honorable Grandmother and set him down into the crib after rolling a ball to him and watching the boy roll it back with surprising accuracy. Children only two months old shouldn't have that type of accuracy, the medical files stated the child was exactly that, a child, but he had a healing factor that made minor wound heal fast. If anything it meant that he won't get sick at all and if he's wounded he'll recover faster than anyone else.

This is similar to Mito's current abilities thanks to the Nine Tails and her Uzumaki Blood, strange that the boy would have similar abilities. Mito may admit the little bundle of sunshine in front of her is innocent but she can't say the same for whoever left him out there to be found or killed.

So she performed tests on the boy, minor ones while everyone, including the boy, was asleep and what she found was surprising as the bright flash of blue light came leaking out.

Chakra levels higher than most Jounin tend to attract attention, even more so is there are traces of some demonic blood breaking down into his bloodstream suggesting that he is able to absorb demon chakra, and finally there's a chakra suppression seal on him, top of the line too so if that's the level he's at with seal on, Gods know what will happen when he shuts it off. The seals weren't recognizable but whoever did this had to be a top tier seal master, Mito is Level 10, the highest level but Hirashama surpassed her by being the only one to be considered Level 11. These seals had to be the work of a Level 9 but it was all neat and well organized to the point where no one could simply remove the seal which begs the question. Who would seal a newborn's chakra and how does he have enough to rival most Elite Shinobi already without dying.

Once she was done checking the boy Mito needed a plan to watch the boy without being suspicious but for now she had to protect the boy and watch over him.

Mito stayed true to her word and actually slept in the rocking chair that night after performing the tests and awoke the next morning to help teach Biwako how to carry the boy easier without causing neck or back problems later. She also went on to explain tricks to caring for a newborn and everything leading up to the child leaving the nest. This is turn allowed her to distract Biwako so Mito could examine Naruto's seal once more and ensure that it worked properly and noted it would leak too much chakra unless she did something that required hours of work on the seal alone.

Soon after she decided to have a heart to heart with Hiruzen in his study with thousands of silence seals to keep this a secret. Hiruzen in turn knew this was serious and both occupants of the office had a look of seriousness that could cut stone.

"Hiruzen I performed a test on Naruto last night while you were sleeping to ensure he was healthy and nothing happened to him." Mito admitted and the first thing she noticed was Hiruzen was going to punch her by clenching his fist and flexing his muscles.

Of course he held his anger in since he knew Mito wouldn't do anything without a reason so he let her continue after taking a deep calming breath.

"I found a seal placed on him that will only appear when he uses chakra, it's a chakra suppressor meant to keep his chakra from exploding, it's keeping his body from being destroyed from the strain." Mito saw the look of surprise in Hiruzen's face but there was also a look of recognition, like he knew this would happen.

Leaning back on his chair Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose before explaining "When we first met the boy he unleashed enough chakra to rival most Jounin was that his original level before the seal took effect or was the seal activated before?" Hiruzen was now extremely curious, what caused this, such a high skill to make chakra suppressors of this level couldn't have been done by Konoha shinobi. If there was a shinobi that had the skills for such a task the First or the Second would have placed them in the Sealing Corps, but then again as the Third Hokage and as a Father he had to find out more.

"If we do nothing Hiruzen this boy already has such wild chakra I sense he will not be able to use Genjutsu like normal children, his chakra is too chaotic and heavy nor would he be able to perform simple jutsus as well. He can only learn B-Ranked or above when you start teaching him." Mito is a renown sealing master, she knows of many different ways to control the boy's chaotic chakra until he's old enough to tame it. The Third Hokage had to think with his mind rather than his heart, his son would never have a normal life if the chakra is too powerful to be controlled.

"Mito-Sempai is there anyway you can seal his chakra, let it grow slowly rather than allow Naruto to be tormented by such power?" Hiruzen knows what happens when a child is born with so much power, people tend to claim the power for themselves, others become jealous, and many will attempt to spoil the child to gain favor.

Mito nodded and thought of a way to seal the chakra without it interfering with Naruto's bloodline limit due to it being powered by chakra when she started formulating the complex seals.

"Give me a few days Monkey I'll figure it out but for now you should know he has a bloodline that allows him to convert his chakra into accelerated healing. The boy will heal normally fatal injuries in hours provided he gets medical treatment to keep him alive until then and as a result he can't get sick." It was a surprise to the Third but now that he thought about it Naruto just keeps on surprising him be it his apparent ability to understand them and his ability to track the children being trained before the Academy.

Hiruzen wanted to keep ANBU on Naruto but thought against treating his son like a spy, he's a child with no way of communicating, 'unless there are enemy baby ninjas running around the village' The Third mused.

Instead opted to observe the boy to ensure nothing happens to him but for that he'll need to created the telescope eye, the technique his sensei was working on before his death.

With ANBU now constantly watching the compound as a result of his new position it made the Third feel safer but it also meant something else when Naruto gets older.

Already Naruto showed surprising traits not commonly found in a boy only two months old, for one he was an escape artist. Naruto is capable of escaping from his crib several times in the past month that both Biwako and Hiruzen panicked to the point where seals were kept in his clothes for protection. Next was his surprising precision be it the vomit incident with Danzo or the tossing of the ball with Mito he shouldn't be able to do any of this because he lacks motor control.

Despite all this Naruto has shown nothing but love to the Sarutobi couple as he sat in his baby chair and ate breakfast from baby food, though he refused the smashed peas and any form of vegetables. He even went so far as to close his eyes and looked away, much the chagrin of his parents as they tried their usual tricks, make funny faces, talk cute, bring out toys but none of it worked.

Mito was watching it as she was eating some ramen a servant brought her and she noticed how Naruto seemed to notice the smell and look at her or rather the ramen bowl. She knew what this was, it was time for the old tricking the child plan she used for years.

"Biwako hand me the baby food." Mito ordered but before Biwako could, Mito was already up and stole the baby food with a bowl of ramen in her hands, guess which one Naruto was paying attention to.

She soon took out a string of ramen and blew on it before giving him one, which he took by the end and started to eat it or rather inhale the noodle until he was done by signaling with a baby burp that resulted in Biwako running into their room to grab a camera.

"Naruto's first burp I must record this for posterity." She said to herself as she set up the incredibly long camera and by that time Naruto looked at his mother with a curious face as many times before the camera was already set up.

The picture was quickly taken and Biwako quickly ran to make sure it came out right, much the annoyance of the Third, who pinched his nose at the stress before noticing Naruto was now eating his baby food.

"Sometimes you have to give your child the goods first Monkey, other wise you'll be a bad guy in their eyes." Hiruzen nodded at the advice as he decided to start eating the breakfast his wife made for them while reading the Konoha Newspaper.

As they ate breakfast Mito could help but smile, with her children moved out of the house and her husband ill and his brother now passed she finds it very lonely and instead wishes for company, perhaps that's why she became so attached to Naruto. Her Granddaughter would often spend time taking care of her Grandfather and he in turn would teacher her his lousy poker techniques.

The little baby boy would be extremely happy to the point where it was contagious as many children had come up to the family just to see how adorable he is and parents would have a hard time not wanting to hug the baby boy senseless.

Of course the ANBU assigned to guard the family would be cautious, even if Naruto is adopted he's still greatly loved by the Hokage and his wife so if the boy is taken hostage he will be the perfect little bait.

After breakfast Mito knew she had to leave, it was by this time she would visit her Granddaughter Tsunade, it was at that thought she had an idea.

Her little Granddaughter was an only child, all of the active duty adults were gone and many of the children were either in the Academy or Genin so they couldn't play with her. Tsunade needs someone to play with or even take care of that isn't like her Grandfather so Mito told Tsunade about how her Grandfather's favorite student just had a child and maybe she could help them out.

She instantly loved the idea and went to see the new baby and thought he was adorable, setting herself into the position of big sister and helped Biwako in the caring of the child. Everyday after class she would race down to the Sarutobi Compound until they moved and began to constantly help Biwako with taking care of Naruto from changing diapers to running down to the store to pick up supplies, or just watching the little boy sleep.

Naturally the new seal was placed on Naruto after explaining that his chakra is too strong as it is so his body can't handle it unless it's slowly eased into it. The seal on top of the original seal, creating a double suppression seal to keep the chakra from leaking out and allowed for fine tuned chakra control. So whenever Tsunade came to baby-sit, and by baby-sit I mean teaching the baby how to gamble like her Grandpa taught her, she would constantly find it strange that a baby has so many funny pictures on him.

After breakfast the Third returned to his office and chose to fill out the paperwork however he found something that made his blood boil everyday, the casualty lists. As per procedure it's usually the squad leader's job to inform the next of kin should anyone under their command were to fall in battle but Hiruzen had to read the full report. There was no end to the number of casualties on his desk and many could have been avoided had the Commanders hadn't rushed the missions.

'I wish I was out in the field, I could have done something about this.' Hiruzen thought to himself as he looked at the number of soldiers returning back to active duty in the coming months. Many were highly skilled and worked with him in the past as a teammate, subordinate, or superior so he knows what they are capable of.

Biwako was working overtime at the hospital now due to the new arrivals of a recent defense mission that failed miserably because the target was mostly protect by rookies. That's the problem with war, you either act like a soldier and kill or you're dead, there are no rookies during war time.

The casualties were severe, not just physical but mental as well, many returned from the battlefield semi-catatonic from what they experience and what they had to do. Several had to kill young Genin no older than five because they were simply assigned to deliver battle plans. That usually meant ambushes comprised of kunai traps, explosive traps, holes with spikes on the ground, or even boulders to crush them. It was an ugly job and many had to hear the young children cry for their parents because they failed to set the trap right to kill them.

Information was part of the war, some squad leaders would want the information in hopes of getting a promotion, so they set the traps to capture or leave the bodies relatively intact. Because of this they have to watch their victims die or turn away and let someone else take the job, as Hokage he couldn't let that pass.

He called in every Squad Leader, Company Commander, and Platoon Leader of all branches, regular, medical, intelligence, even ANBU, and they were all brought before him in the mission room that was once used to hand out soft missions.

The look in their eyes is the way to tell whose been out on the field and for how long, if their eyes are bright, they are excited, young, fresh blood, but if their eyes are cold, emotionless or even blood thirsty, then they've been out in the field for too long. As Hokage he couldn't let them out on the field but he has no choice as he sat there with the First Hokage to his right and the Jounin Commander to his left.

In the crowd he recognize his former teammates who had gone their separate ways following the death of the Second and Hiruzen's appointment to the Hokage chair. He waited for everyone to enter and get situated before giving them a reminder of what they are.

"You kill you're enemies or you capture them with minimum force, Konoha shinobi are the scalpel in the war, Iwa is the Hammer, Kumo is the sword, Suna is the dagger, and Kiri is the knife that stabs you in the back. We are precise so no more unnecessary casualties from either side, plan better, execute perfectly and we can all return home safely." The Third Hokage spoke with such conviction that anyone who would disobey his will and orders would find themselves with the T&I Department.

"But what about Kumo or Iwa, they've killed so many of our own just for the hell of it, we need to give them the same response." One of the younger squad leaders spoke, his vest was so new it looked like he just pulled it out of the wrapper.

"What did you hear that from the bar, shut up rookie you don't know what you're talking about so let the experience soldiers talk." A Company Commander berated, he was obviously just returning from the field, his vest and uniform were cut and burnt from various weapons and jutsus suggesting he's been out in the front lines. That meant he fought during the defense of the Fort and was more than likely the commander of the recon element of the fort.

"Hey I've been in the front lines I was at Kazami Bridge when it fell." The first Jounin countered and everyone looked at the young Jounin with disgust.

"Don't you ever mention that Bridge ever again." A female Jounin hissed in fury as she scratched her chest from where she was ran through by a sword, more than likely at the bridge.

"Oh what's the matter you haven't seen a real man in so long well look no further because here I am." The young Jounin bragged before suddenly the temperature turned cold as they all froze and turned to the source, the First Hokage.

Even at an old age and dying he is still one of the most terrifying men ever to exist in the world, a man who could level a mountain in a single punch and then rebuild it like it never fell.

"Enough" was his response but he never raised his voice or spoke of anger, the look of absolute disgust was written on his face as the rookie soiled himself at the sight. Many who were around during the forming of the village or better yet fought during the Clan Wars knew that the First could brutally murder them all without lifting a finger. He simply uses enough Killer Intent to give them all heart attacks or better yet make their heart stop all together.

The First stood up and walked towards the Jounin and Chunin "When Madara, my brother and myself formed this village we dreamed of uniting every single person in the world together like a family. But I now see that my dreams have not come to pass, if not even fellow Konoha shinobi can unite then what hope do we have for the rest of the world?"

The God of Shinobi still wore the Konoha symbol with pride but today it was something else as he removed his Forehead Protector and looked into it like it was a distant memory.

"Are we not Men of the Leaf? Is our bond not what separates us from the rest of the Hidden Villages and are we not all connected together under the tree that is our village?" The First questioned them all and they all in turn nodded "Then my brothers and sister remember we are a shining example to the world, we do not kill like the barbarians of old, we fight with precision and honor."

Everyone in turn had a look of reverence, here is the man who formed the village they all grew up in and would fight to protect. He was right as there was always something about him that took away the fear, took away the anger and instead replaced it with a calm sense of purpose.

"Quite right Sensei." Hiruzen interrupted before standing up and looking at his comrades "Which is why I am shaking off these old robes and joining you all in destroying our enemies and sending them back to their own countries."

Hiruzen threw off the Hokage robes to reveal a red samurai armor not unlike the First Hokage wore into battle only with the Sarutobi Clan symbol on the collar, which was something the First took notice of.

"Careful their Hiruzen one might think you're becoming me." Hashirama teased before looking very serious, something the Third failed to notice until he felt the First pinching his ear with his legendary super human strength. "AND WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING THOSE ROBES ON THE GROUND DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO DESIGN THESE ROBES?"

The Third in turn acted like anyone would do in this situation, he tried to squirm his way out while apologizing as the First Hokage looked at him like a mother scolding her child for leaving his clothes on the ground.

"IF YOU'RE SO SORRY THEN PICK IT UP." The First continued to yell into the Third's ear before letting him go.

"Sensei you're mean for an old geezer." Hiruzen pouted like he was a child before scooping up the robes and suddenly feeling something very painful in the rear.

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH." The First yelled and Hiruzen felt the fingers full of chakra hit him where the sun don't shine as he screamed at the top of his lungs as he shot out of the room.

_'Are these guys really Hokages?" _Everyone thought as Danzo in the background couldn't help but smirk _"Oh sweat revenge, you now know how that technique feels like Monkey."_

It took the Third Hokage ten minutes to return, very dirty with a bloody nose and several slaps to the face.

The First seeing this smiled and gave Hiruzen a thumbs up not unlike a spandex wearing Taijutsu user would in the future.

"I see my aiming is just as precise as ever." The First boasted as many in the room really wish they could get back to the seriousness of the situation.

"PRECISE YOU SHOT ME INTO THE WOMAN'S HOTSPRING." Hirzuen yelled back only to get clonked in the head by the First and falling face down on the floor.

"Be grateful you brat I seem to recall you spying there with me only a year ago." The First shouted only to suddenly feel the air grow even colder than his own killer intent and he looked to see the source as every man backed away from the raging females in the room.

"Now, now ladies let's be perfectly calm here respect you're elders." Hashirama begged and stuttered while backing away from the female Jounins. 

That didn't help as the women charged at the First Hokage as he let off a girlish scream and started running out the room, all the while the girls trampled all over Hiruzen, if not for the armor taking the force of the attacks, he would be dead by now.

The Third stood up and found his red armor was ruined as he let out large tears of water that soaked the carpet and cried "My ARMOR."

"Um how is he doing that?" One of the Jounin asked as the tears began to form a large puddle on the ground before another Jounin spoke up "Yeah shouldn't he be dehydrated or out of water by now?"

Hiruzen's male teammate pulled up his glasses like it was a tick whenever he started to sound smart "Remember our sensei was the Master of Water and Lightning, Hirzuen probably used the same water storing technique as the Second." Homura commented as they all looked at the Third Hokage with concern as he held the pieces of the armor in his hands like it was his precious while they could hear women yelling outside and a really girly scream.

It took the rest of the afternoon before the female righteous fury caught up to the First, though it also didn't help that Mito Uzumaki Senju found out about his peeping either. Let's just say with her mastery of seals his punishment was a hundred times worse, I won't go into detail but let's just say the damage done was worse than his fight with Madara Uchiha.

Once everyone was calm Hiruzen returned wearing his traditional Jounin uniform after the women destroyed his new armor, honestly the flak vest was far better than the red suit of armor anyways.

In the mean time Hiruzen was out on the field again commanding a larger force in order to push Rock and Sand out of their lands and that of their allies. The Sand already has a weak force so they were mostly augmented by Rock in order to stand even a ghost of a chance of defeating the strongest nation.

Kiri was temporarily allied with Konoha by helping to hold back Kumo though really it was just payback since the Second Tsukikage was a mortal enemy of the Second Mizukage and any chance of getting back at them is a good thing.

So while Konoha takes down the heavy hitters, Kiri will take down Kumo and switch opponents at random in order to prevent both sides from getting the better of another. Suna lost half of their forces already and it showed, their forces are at an all time low and it was only because of Iwa that they're still in the fight, until now.

Sarutobi managed to get the Council to agree in sending the bulk of their attack force out by reminding them that the Second's sacrifice will mean nothing if they hide behind their walls while the world is tearing itself apart. It helped that he selected many now sitting on the Council, especially after their previous posts didn't have the loyalty of the business below them so they stayed in the village as the cowards ran.

All of this culminated in the Third finishing his preparations, the ANBU and his two Elite Guards would be on him at all times so he didn't worry but what did worry him is what if he failed.

There was no successor to the Hokage post should he fall, the First would have to retake his post even at his advanced age so he was left with no choice but to agree that the Council would be in charge of running the village, the Jounin Commander in charge of the military. It isn't the best idea separating two powers but he had no choice, the war will have to be finished soon or else Konoha will not have the strength to fight off the war.

It was just after dinner when the Third packed for the mission, much like the last time he left Hiruzen spent his last day eating with his family only there was one new addition, Naruto was there. Although Hiruzen wouldn't admit it a part of him believed Naruto might just know what is going on so he became more cooperative with his food, never throwing any or even refusing them.

Naruto fell asleep soon after the dinner, all of the extra food left him tired as his Grandfather tucked him into bed and told the young child a story. The story of the creator of all ninjutsu and the ninja world, the Rikudo Sennin, who defeated the first tailed beast and sealed it into the moon. Of how he traveled across the world in order to defeat evil and of course, how it was his blood that formed this village. The Uchiha was the power, the Senju the leadership, the Uzumaki the money and trust, all were created through the blood of the Sage.

As Sasuke read to his grandson with an ancient scroll passed down from generation to generation he could hear the ruffling of clothes from his son's room, curious as both he and his wife asked him to make sure Naruto was asleep tonight.

'At least Hiruzen has his youth.' Sasuke mused as he heard the doors slide open and heard the light footsteps of his daughter-in-law across the hall.

Back in the room Hiruzen moved out of bed and opened his ninja closet to find his clothes, armor, shuriken and bo staff were all lined up in the closet. Moving first he removed his clothes from its stand and donned the black suit underneath, finding that the past six months had not made it too tight despite Biwako's cooking.

Next he removed his flak jacket out and adjusted his armor straps before checked his weapons, finding all were correct and adjusted for his mission. His shuriken holsters were in his back along with a slightly large pouch in-between containing various storage scrolls for spare equipment and emergency equipment.

Finishing off his appearance Hiruzen grabbed his forehead protector and tied it to his forehead before grabbing his staff as he walked out of his room but stopped to remember where he was.

Looking around him he was quite saddened that when he returns the Hokage Mansion will be ready. Sighing he stepped outside of his room knowing that his wife was waiting for him outside with young Naruto so Hiruzen filled his back with everything he would need. Spare weapons, armor, repair kit for weapons, paper, ink, food and water to last two weeks, a medical kit, a tent, sleeping bag, and most of all food pills, chakra pills, blood clot pills, sedatives, rope, ninja wires and a lot of explosives.

But most of all he took the image that they took not too long ago, a family portrait to celebrate his appointment to the post of Hokage. Triple checking his supplies Hiruzen made sure he brought along spare books and a map of the target areas, no point in getting caught with them so he kept the information in a special blood seal.

Once he was done packing however Hiruzen could hear Naruto in his nursery, he had fallen asleep after his Grandfather's story. His Father was waiting outside and found his son looking far older than he should, the burden of power and command but he also knew that his son needed to see his own son so Sasuke Sarutobi stepped away from the door.

It was quiet inside, Hiruzen noted, as he quietly opened the door and went inside to find that yet again none of the toys were out, Naruto was out with his family on their last day before Hiruzen is deployed, perhaps in some way he knew what was about to happen. Hiruzen found his son sleeping soundly in his little cot, hugging his little fox and Hiruzen smiled and remembered why he fought, it was for the future generations, they are far more important than anyone else.

Once he was done Hiruzen walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked open to let some of the light shine in and onto the front porch where his wife was waiting for him with a somber look in her eyes. Her hair was loose rather than the normal ponytail that she kept it in and for once she looked saddened.

"It's only been three months since you marched to war with Tobirama Senju, you returned six months later with a child in your arms and news of a dead Hokage." She spoke in quiet tones, almost as though she didn't want to wake the dead. "I do not want to hear news that another Hokage has fallen in battle Hiruzen, our child needs his Father and the village needs their Hokage."

They heard the sound of a cane coming towards them and ever curious as most humans are they look to the source of the sound and found the First Hokage coming towards him, his wooden cane tapping against the ground with his wife by his side.

"I heard you were leaving tonight, a wise decision Hiruzen." The First spoke in a way that even the Third knew was serious.

"We came here to give you something you might need." Mito continued her husband's sentence as he began to cough from fluids in his lungs as a result of inhaling some not so healthy substances in his youth.

Mito, ever concerned with her husband's health attempted to finish what he started but he instead waved her off before he composed himself and pulled a gauntlet from out of nowhere and presented it to Hiruzen.

It was a metal arm bracer, slightly bulky but that was due to the metal plating and the extra padding to protect him. Putting the bracer on his left arm Hiruzen noted that it didn't interfere with his fighting at all and also took note that the armor would allow him to absorb quite the heavy blows that would normally destroy anything else.

"I assumed you two placed seals to keep it from breaking as well as a storage seal like your old armor sensei?" Hiruzen took a few test jabs and maneuvers with the gauntlet just to make sure and knew it would work well.

Hirashama nodded as they heard a light thud as everyone turned their attention to the source of the sound, a young Naruto who escaped his crib.

"Naruto just loves sneaking up on me." Biwako commented before she noticed something, or rather everyone else did, Naruto was on his feet which means he walked to them from his room.

Naruto then half walked and half crawled towards them before the group walked towards him and Biwako lifted her son up into her arms and everyone knew that the connection he had with Hiruzen was what brought him here yet again.

Naruto then brought up his fox plushy towards Hiruzen, something that they all found adorable but he could take the little fox with him. However Naruto would have none of his and began to cry until Hiruzen took the fox and decided to keep it in a special seal in his gauntlet.

"I will be back Naruto-kun." Hiruzen whispered in his sons ear again as his son hugged him as best he could before letting go and the Third turned to the First "Sensei you're back in the chair, take care of my family and the village."

The First nodded as the ANBU and his Elite Guards appeared in the front lawn and the Third walked towards them, noting Danzo in his new ANBU mask along with the ANBU Commander by his side.

Nodding at his guards he looked once more behind him and saw his son waving goodbye, causing Hiruzen to smile before running off to war in order to lead three hundred Elite Konoha Shinobi to the fight.

That turned the tide surprisingly easy as Iwa and Suna didn't stop fighting in order to reach Konoha and as a result they were pretty tired while Konoha was still fresh from retreating and use of guerilla warfare tactics in order to slow down and dwindle enemy forces.

Now that they are Hiruzen struck with support by a large part of the ANBU Division, he struck blow after blow, taking out larger forces and turning them into splinter groups and preventing the groups from forming together.

It was a well and thoroughly that out tactic with Sarutobi's most trusted men, mainly his old teammates and any Jounin he's ever found to be a great battle commander, leading the attacks to force the enemy into retreat.

The Third refused to stop then and ended up assisting Kiri soon after while he left part of his force to continue the campaign in Iwa and Suna, the attacks were brilliantly executed and had it been anyone else, they would have lost the war.

Instead Hiruzen anticipated every possible plan of attack and counter attack Suna and Iwa would attempt while anticipating where they'll go, resulting in massive enemy casualties due to ambushes and traps along with poisoned food and water supplies, out of date medical supplies, and in some cases just plain old fashion bandit attacks.

The results were massive loss of life and much needed supplies, which the Third used to his advantage thanks to the use of bandits. The bandits were naturally tricked into believing that the convoy they were attacking were minor when in fact they were the relief supplies meant to help the men trapped behind enemy lines, in this case Fire Country. Three thousand men trapped behind Konoha lines and it became worse as there were hardly any of them that had the strength to stop the bandit raids so in the end those three thousand men were killed, their corpses robbed of anything precious and their bodies left to rot.

All the while at the Battle of Kiri Hiruzen Sarutobi made a name for himself by creating the Magma Bomb Jutsu, a technique so powerful that it wiped out an entire company of Kumo Elites. By combining fire with earth and wind, without the use of clones but instead weaving three different jutsus at the same time he created a brand new S-Class Jutsu.

Kiri couldn't respond as the devastation from the jutsu alone was so powerful the effects were closer to that of a volcano erupting. Many who witnessed and survived the encounter were never the same as those who lived on the island did not leave their homes, they were confident of their country's shinobi. They watched the entire battlefield turned into molten rock, all done by a young man with the symbol of fire etched on his back.

The Battle of Kiri occured in one of the larger islands, not the capital but at a major staging point for a massive Mist counterattack with a bulk of the MIST Division, shinobi trained by the Seven Swordsmen themselves. With a single jutsu he wiped out thirty percent of the Mist Division, eighty percent of the regular force, and fifty percent of their ANBU, the SHARKS.

He then descended upon the survivors bo staff in hand, the steel weapon was pure black with weighted ends with the symbol of fire etched into it that slowly began to fill with blood until the symbol of fire became as red as its namesake. The Third struck them all down, shattering weapons and bones like they were made of tissues and continued to advanced through the army, none of them managed to fight back. It was due to the shock and speed of the Third Hokage as he quicly overwhelmed them with Taijutsu, Bojutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Ninjutsu. His fight was so one sighted that he suffered no wounds and by the time the members of his men descended upon them, there were only fifty left.

His normally gray flak vest became stained with the blood of many, blood from his defeated enemies while his black suit remained clean strangely enough, but the worse was Sarutobi left the army either dead or crippled for the remainder of their days.

So began the legend of the Professor as he showed his mastery of all Konoha techniques by using them against his enemies, leveling the battlefields in many cases as he tore the enemy asunder.

There was no denying Sarutobi hated this but Kumo attempted to eradicate them, it was only natural he respond in kind. They say the way that man fought, only God himself could ever face him, even the Raikage and Mizukage respected him while the Second Tsukikage was badly injured by his hand, resulting in Onoki taking over as the Third Tsuchikage. (Yes I know that didn't happen but hey this is AU)

The Third Hokage earned his name and rank during that war, transforming himself from an unsure but tough boy to a confident and strong man who the village proudly called their leader. So by the end of the First Great Shinobi War the survivors of his attacks and the leaders of the countries agreed to give him this title, Hiruzen Sarutobi the God of Shinobi.

To be given the title of his sensei was the greatest personal moment for the young man, after all it's not everyday one earns a title only two men before him ever obtained. But he never forgot his family as after he cleaned himself following every battle he summoned his son's toy fox and began to remember his home. The fox was an anchor to the Professor, it reminds him why he has to do these horrible things, it was to protect his son and others just like him.

That man, not the soldier, returned home a hero after a year at war, ironically he arrived just in time to find young Naruto now able to walk though not old enough to understand the young boy instantly saw his Father and half walked and half crawled towards him.

Hiruzen, happy at finally seeing his son noticed he will most likely have the same spiky hair as him, bent low and scooped up his son and tossed him into the air only to catch him again before hugging him. Though some could have sworn that the Third looked afraid for a moment, had they looked they would have notice Biwako with fire in her eyes for her husband throwing their son into the air. What if he dropped him or he slipped, what if he went too high, what if some bird came out and snatched their adorable child away. All of this and more came racing through her head as the fire in her eyes made the Third want to run back to the battlefield.

'War would have been easier than messing with a pissed off wife', Sarutobi began to think of some form of stress relief but that was for another day.

Following the end of the war they had a ceremony and he set his son in his arms like a cradle and looked to his men and whispered into Naruto's ear "Look Naruto these are the faces of the men and women who fought to protect our home, the Will of Fire runs deep inside all of them. Never lose your Will of Fire my son for it is the greatest weapon anyone in this village could ever want or ever need, it is even greater than me."

Naruto looked as though he understood what his Father was saying but there was one thing that made Hiruzen smile even more than before.

Naruto saying "Dada" which if you were a parent you would smile, his son said his first words and so Hiruzen cheered and lifted his son into the air, much to the confusion of those attending to the ceremony, at least until he explained.

At the end of the night Hiruzen tucked his son into bed with his wife and they couldn't help but smile but Hiruzen was far from at peace.

"Am I foolish enough to believe our son would grow up in a world of peace?" Hiruzen asked his wife.

"That's hope Hiruzen, its what kept us going all those times you were away, let yourself have hope." Biwako answered and Hiruzen nodded.

"Even if we are at peace, we are shinobi and I intend to teach Naruto what he needs to survive." Hiruzen answered "For a Sarutobi is always needed in the battlefield."

END

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, it was even longer than the last one I believe, sorry for such a nondescript fight scene but I intend to really start writing fights next chapter. Please review and put up new ideas because next chapter is a time skip to Naruto's first day of the Academy and a certain White Fang will be there along with a Slug Princess and of course some humor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back hi everyone who reads this again thank you and do post reviews on ideas and suggestions, here I have two fights though nothing serious just yet as Naruto is still a kid. **

**No I do not own Naruto this is purely for fun.**

Three years had passed since the end of the First Shinobi War and in that time the village had grown stronger, even greater than it was before due to the leadership of one Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. Following his devastating battle with Kumo and Iwa both villages didn't wanted to continue the fight and risk losing those numbers again. Of course Suna did and the Third simply sent Danzo in with a squad of ANBU Black Ops to blackmail the Suna Council into convincing the Second Kazekage to surrender.

As a back up plan the Hokage agreed to cut mission prices from the Wind Damiyo until the war ended, allowing for his people to hire shinobi to escort their products. That in turn cut the number of missions Suna could perform as a bulk of their shinobi were still away from the village. Those that were in Wind Country could do nothing as Konoha shinobi entered on official missions, allowing them to spy on the village and worse the Wind Daimyo allowed it because of cheap prices. That in turn made it impossible for Suna for economically continue the war as the Land of Wind are a cheap country and Suna is greedy so you can imagine what happens next.

Soon it became a battle of attrition, Suna had a very skilled Kage and while he won every battle, he's still losing the war. There was no one else that would ally with them now, Iwa surrendered, Kumo is lies defeated and Kiri has a pretty strong alliance with Konoha at this time. The Kazekage soon found himself a minority in supporting the war with the bulk of his supporters now blackmailed or even threatened to end the war while the Daimyo is enjoying the extra money he saved and gained from his dealings with Konoha. The Second Kazekage was soon forced to make a deadly choice, as a last ditch effort, he released the One Tailed Beast at the border, allowing it to run rampant under the control of its host.

At first it was to prevent Konoha from entering Wind Country like it did before but soon the psychotic raccoon began to destroy everything that entered its deserts, even caravans. The Second Kazekage was ordered by the Daimyo and Council to intervene and stop the Jinchuriki as he had lost control of the demon. So he set off against the One Tailed Beast with the future Third Kazekage behind him and battled against the creature believing it to be the One Tails who had taken over his host.

That was their belief at first as they battled the demon of three straight days and nights until they noticed something very strange, the beast recognized their techniques and countered them. Only one way the demon could ever know their techniques, that the Jinchuriki was in control and that in turn made them concerned.

For you see they had given him everything needed to control the demon but at the end of it all he was still alone. The One Tailed Beast rampaged when it first escaped from its pot, destroying much until the First Kazekage sealed the beast into the body of his wife but unknown at the time she was pregnant. The seal ended up transferring to their unborn child who could not sleep ever or risk destroying the village, so his Father was constantly waking him up harshly as a lesson.

The Second Kazekage continued these lessons once he came into power, causing the host to resent humanity and when he was sent out, he at first thought that he could finally prove to the village that he is worthy of being the Third Kazekage. Instead he realized that they isolated him and took him away from his home and family, his lover was with child who apparently obtained a similar ability to control sand as his own. Only instead it was closer to the Third's Magnetic Release but he could control gold, something rare in the village.

As a result of the revelation the Host rebelled, causing Wind Country to lose its vast trade routes, destroying many previous landmarks and causing Suna to suffer the results. At the end of it all the Second Kazekage was forced to bring the host's son as a hostage when he couldn't defeat the One Tailed Beast.

After that the demon was removed from its host, killing him but thanks to the help of the Third Kazekage and the Uzumaki Clan, a new pot was made to seal the demon. The Third took the boy and decided to raise the boy himself as they have similar bloodlines and as penance as the future Third Kazekage felt he could have stopped this from happening.

Since then the war was over, Suna had neither the strength or the money to continue the war and as part of a peace treaty the Third Hokage agreed to lessen their involvement with Suna's mission and in turn they would have a cease fire. All prisoners were traded soon after the end of the war, Iwa and Kumo managed to obtain some interesting contacts as a result and secretly began to rebuild their forces. Suna was worse off however, with the debacle that was the First Shinobi War the village lost much of its strength for a plot of land that ended up being destroyed by the One Tails.

All the while Hiruzen managed to skillfully double the number of missions Konoha would take, allowing him to maintain the number of shinobi from the war and better yet the level of skill in his shinobi were enough that they could take S-Class missions. He did so by stealing missions right under the feet of the other villages while bringing up alliances with Waterfall, Grass, Tea, and maintaining their relationship with Whirlpool. All four of them will be adequate alliances for Konoha, especially during times of peace such as now. There was a minor issue with the Land of Rain but they were minor in strength, it's once vast resources and rainforests were gone, replaced by large towers or giant holes from battle. Kumo, Iwa, and even Konoha took a part of the land in Rain during the war, setting up borders to prevent the other side from getting a foothold on the other. But now it appears their former enemies are leaving the country, there was rumors of a shinobi rising to power out in the land of never ending rain, one that wouldn't turn their attention to Konoha.

As such the Third Hokage woke up extremely happy with his wife by his side on the bed as he stood up and stretched before deciding to get ready for work. It was a big day for everyone so Hiruzen decided to get ready for work early and slipped out while everyone was just getting up. The Hokage Mansion was now fully prepared for everyone including a visit from the Daimyo himself and even came with a new plum tree created by the First himself. It was just a quick walk down the steps and to the right before the Third could see the massive Hokage Tower that was built right next to the mansion.

The Hokage Tower was abuzz with activity at first light as expected as the Third Hokage walked up the steps of the tower to his office and was greeted by his secretary, a Chunin who was rendered too injured to return back to active duty but not badly enough to warrant a medical discharge. Though by appearance one would not notice if she was injured at all given the way she looks and acts, many wouldn't even believe she saw combat during the war.

She had the normal looks of secretary, professional, tidy, organized, wearing big rimmed glasses and formal appearance. Of course if one looks closer they might notice she still is armed with a kunai and shuriken holster along with a pen and paper holder though sometimes the Third wondered which was worse.

Arriving to his office the Third found his robes as they usually were hanged by the door so he pulled the ancient white robe off gently before sliding his arms through the sleeves of the robe and pulled on the edges to ensure it was on straight.

Moving towards his desk the Third retrieved the Hokage hat from the desk and placed it perfectly on the top of his head and felt the familiar fabric of the hat as he sat down and began to start with the morning paperwork starting with priorities and mission reports.

Nothing out of the ordinary outside of bandits, four years after the war a lot of shinobi didn't return to their countries, some were due to crimes they committed but mostly it was because of the money.

Looking to the side of the mountain where his sensei's face was etched in stone and besides him to the right, or left from where the Third was facing was the First, his other sensei while on the right side where the Third looked was his own youthful face. This brought a smile on the man's face and despite being young still the months of constant paperwork have started leave their toll as he pulled up his chair and began his work.

He continued to work diligently for an hour before he heard the familiar sound of children dragging their parents to their first day at the Ninja Academy.

Looking down the Third Hokage let a smile slip on his face as he began to look through the large crowd of people heading towards the Ninja Academy until he noticed a certain spot of blonde hair next to a familiar shade of brown hair and his smile grew larger.

Below him was his son Naruto Sarutobi, half running, half pulling his Mother Biwako down the busy streets of Konoha for his first day at the ninja academy all the while both mother and son having a large smile on their face.

Deciding to leave a Shadow Clone, or three, behind the Hokage ensured that the red kimono was clean and straight before making his way down to the Academy grounds. Mito-sempai explained to Sarutobi how his sensei and her husband figured out that the technique would use the technique to beat the paperwork and at the same time keep them from working as much. Hence if it weren't for the technique the Third would not have noticed how many of the Council tried to trick the Third on his first year on the job so he made sure they paid and at the same time it helped in constantly keep track of the village, specifically hopefuls at the Academy.

Rather than slip out the front door, which would have resulted in his secretary catching him, Hiruzen silently opened the window and climbed down the side of the tower using all of his training to avoid his watch dog, ANBU were no issue as they were sworn to him.

Once he reached the ground Hiruzen walked towards the Academy in a leisure pace while waving hello to everyone that passed him by or simply smiled after a while as his arms were getting tired from all of the paperwork. Even at a leisure pace the time it takes to get from the Tower to his family on the path to the Academy is less than five minutes as again the Third is a young and active man.

It was there that he greeted his son, Naruto had grown remarkably fast for a boy only four years old, he was an average size of four feet tall and he was remarkably strong and fast for a boy his age, easily giving a good chase to most senior students. His blonde hair had grown to around Sarutobi's length and styled in a similar fashion to how Sarutobi's was in his younger days, before taking on the hat. Dress wise he wore green aviator goggles he won during a festival and a long blue scarf Biwako knitted for him while he wore a mesh shirt underneath a light yellow shirt with orange stripes running down the side of he sleeves and navy blue shorts along with standard shinobi sandals.

Biwako and Hiruzen sadly had yet to have children though granted they were only in their early twenties the two hardly had enough time to spend with each other alone but they made up for it by raising Naruto.

Even before entering the Academy Naruto received training from a Specialist under the Third's supervision in order to receive training in kunai and shuriken accuracy while Hiruzen and Biwako personally trained him in the Clan's Monkey Style. Of course he used the style but much like anyone who wants to live to old age he wanted to know more so Mito had her son begin teaching him the Senju fighting style. It is more precise and was designed to be fluid and straight rather than the Monkey Style's acrobatics.

The Senju fighting style is a fighting style created by the First for the sole purpose of a pure strength fighting style that Naruto wanted to combine with Monkey Fist to create a more effective style. Monkey Style revolves around speed and agility but it doesn't have any attacks meant to end the fight quickly while Senju Style does but it lacks the speed to reach the target if far away.

Hiruzen was amazed that his son understood the concepts behind the vastly different fighting styles and that he wanted to use it however Naruto is far too young to use Senju Style properly, the strain on his muscles would be too much so they had to wait.

In the mean time both parents simply enjoyed taking their son to school as many parents greeted the hero of the First Shinobi War, his wife, and Naruto who they already heard great things from due to the specialist that trained him.

"Come on Mom, Dad I can see the Academy from here." Naruto yelled as he continued holding both parents hands as soon as Hiruzen arrived and lead them to the Academy.

He then noticed that several older siblings were walking with their own siblings and noted how many of them greeted their sensei and that made Naruto curious.

"Hey Dad why don't you have and students you're super powerful I'm sure you can make three super powerful ninjas with your abilities?" Naruto looked adorable but he had no idea what he had set into motion.

Hiruzen stroked his goatee, which he grew over the past year in order to make him appear wise, or cool take your pick, as he thought about it and knew that his sensei had time to teach his team whenever they needed it despite being Hokage himself so it wouldn't be too hard. After all one of these students might just be his successor to the position of Hokage and Strongest Shinobi.

"I'll tell you what Naruto I will take up a Team sometime but you have to promise me you will do your best and no slacking off." Hiruzen was negotiating like he always did and found it was very easy to negotiate with Naruto as they both think the same way.

"Yay just you watch Dad I'm going to be the best like no one ever was BELIEVE IT." Naruto raised his arms in sheer joy and just raced straight towards the school and ended up running into a senior student who thought Naruto was an easy target because he was "small" unfortunately he's too much of an idiot not to realize who he was about to insult.

"Hey brat watch where you're going." The kid said and was about to push Naruto down when Tsunade appeared and stomped towards the punk as every student turned at the sight of an enraged Tsunade and began sweating bullets.

"Izuna did you just try to push my little brother down?" Tsunade had flames in her eyes as the bully gulped at the sight of the Princess who is notorious for being able to beat anyone to the ground for the littlest of insults. However he shouldn't show fear, it was obvious now who the boy was and he wanted revenge.

Hiruzen eventually caught up to his hyper son to see yet again an Uchiha causing trouble and the kid looked so smug like he could beat the daughter of his sensei.

"Naruto shouldn't you be at your orientation by now?" Hiruzen asked in a happy voice as he noted how the Father of the bully was actually smiling, typical Uchiha arrogance. However at the sight of the Third's posture he quickly looked away in fear, no reason to make another Hokage distrust the Uchiha.

"Sorry Dad I forgot how to get to the class." Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head like he always did. It wasn't that he didn't know where to go but he was just so excited that he didn't realize what was going on in the political scene. However to all who did there was no doubt tensions with the Uchiha haven't been the best of late, not that it matters as they aren't much of a threat outside of their abilities to steal other people's work.

"Come on little brother I'll take you there." Tsunade said and took Naruto by the hand and walked him to the room where orientation would begin, another incident resolved in peace.

Hiruzen didn't trust in peace so when the war was over and he established a good hold on the village he sent word to the Uchiha Clan and all other clans that he would like to have the walls broken down around their compound. This would allow people in and out of the compound without suspicions and allow other stores to set up shop in unneeded plots of land that were used for nothing.

Naturally the Uchiha Clan refused but the Hyugas agreed and in return the bulk of the village's guards are now Hyuga Clan members. The Hyugas are willing to accept the peace and allow people into their homes and even took down their walls so the Third was more willing to trust them with security due to the fact that they have nothing to hide behind.

As it turns out the Hyuga were perfect guards, able to see well into a kilometer away and with fine chakra control as a result of their preferred fighting style it was no surprise that illusions don't work either. If anything the village had far less intruders getting in or out because the guards had better abilities than their previous guards, the Uchiha Military Police Force. Meanwhile the Uchiha Police Force mainly just dealt with drunks and anyone that actually managed to get through the Hyuga Guards, the Third would rather have the Uchihas out on patrols than in the village.

All of this because the Uchiha Military Police was found to be incapable of protecting the village properly and allowing a simple B-Class Assassin to enter Hiruzen's home and walk right into his son's room. Had Hiruzen not trained his guards personally then Naruto would have died that night, making the Third and the Council not trust the Uchiha Clan as the clans all decided to share their guards and knock down their walls save for the Inuzuka, Aburame, and Nara Clans due to their animals. Really who wants an army of wild dogs or deer running around and the Aburame wouldn't want any of their colonies to be threatened as it would make their clan unable to fight.

The Akamichi live all the way in the outskirts and if someone tries to copy their techniques it ends up turning really bad for them since their body wouldn't be able to take the strain.

The Hyuga Clan are the guards so they'll stop any spies from watching their training or that of any other clan, which made them somewhat arrogant until the Clan Head realized that this is what caused the Uchiha to fall from popularity so he put a stop to it.

As for the remaining clans their techniques can't be copied or analyzed properly due to the techniques being taught indoors so there's very little chance for theft like the good old days with the new security teams that worked with twice the ability and half the numbers.

Hiruzen still had to go make the opening day speech as he always did and became quite happy with his sensei's dream of a full Ninja Academy being realized now that the building doubled in size due to all of the extra students.

It was due to war times that so many civilians wanted to leave their family stores or lands in hopes of being shinobi and while that is honorable many were in it for the glory so the Third had to bring them down a peg. Veterans would be teaching students on a volunteer basis to teach them in preparation for war time missions while the Academy students would work in teams and perform D-Ranked missions. This was to figure out which teams worked and which ones didn't and the Third found that the best team is always the one with the most potential with the ones who have hidden potential.

Naturally orientation would occur an hour before school starts in order to get the students situated easier so the Third waited for an hour with his wife as they acted as the diplomat by greeting parents and their children who will soon be in class.

One of the few people the Third noticed graduating this year was Orochimaru, the son of the Snake Charmer and Flute Player, both died protecting the village during the War holding the line until the Third arrived with the army.

According to the boy's teachers he's a pure genius, some even say he could possibly be the next Hokage in the future and the Third had to agree with that statement. The boy, while shy due to his some what frightening appearance, possessed all of the qualities necessary to become the Fourth- given enough training and encouragement first.

Of course Tsunade is the best female while Orochimaru would be the best male student this year leaving Sarutobi to the Dead Last, a war orphan named Jiraiya whose family specialized in strangely enough hair jutsus. The Third saw some of those techniques being used by his parents during the war and while impressive they didn't train their son to use their clan's technique, given the fact that his hair isn't long. Instead he's impressive in stealth, many times he's heard the boy was able to spy in the Lady's Bath House without being caught until he makes a mistake and so he would be impressive in stealth recon.

Then there was Naruto's year, not that many hopefuls however there was one student the Third noticed to be strong, Sakumo Hatake of the Hatake Clan. The boy was watching the crowds and unlike most children his age, controlled his emotions given that as all members of the Hatake Clan possess silver hair it would be strange to children so they made fun of it.

It was for that reason they came across a group of children insulting the young Sakumo, who wore a simple dark blue shirt and Navy colored shorts and shinobi sandals, with a mask brought up to the bridge of his nose. It was his mysterious appearance and the fact that he was alone made him a perfect target for bullies who had no idea who they were insulting.

Naturally Naruto being the type of child that hates bullying, as taught by his surrogate big sister, defended Sakumo by revealing the shortcomings or traits of the students bullying Sakumo and he did so harshly because the group did so to Sakumo.

When the crowd of bullies started to attack Naruto showed his skills by defending himself and Sakumo but mainly Sakumo as explained by Naruto "I never allow any harm to fall upon a fellow Konoha Shinobi that is my ninja way BELIEVE IT." He then followed up by performing a cannonball on a clustered group and despite his rather thin and tiny appearance he still managed to cause the bullies to fall with him.

Immediately upon landing many of the kids were on their knees while Naruto quickly jumped from his position back to the ground with his hands poised like a monkey ready to attack.

The students, not knowing who they were attacking went with brawler styles from lack of training while others used their clan fighting styles, at least as best they learned. None of them would match Naruto as he struck first again by rolling down towards a young boy with a grin and struck him in the chest with a quick jab, sending him wheezing to the ground.

Another student tried to kick him soon after but Naruto was fast and stood on both of his hands and began spinning with his feet, first causing the leg to be misdirected and losing balance before Naruto quickly swept the leg, causing the student to fall on his head.

Naruto soon got up on his legs again before someone came at him from behind but before he could react Sakumo quickly grabbed the attacker by the arm and pinned it behind him. Without even blinking he kicked the attacker in the knee and sent him to the ground and letting go, causing the attacker to catch himself with a pained right arm.

A Hyuga came to try and strike their chakra but he was arrogant and Sakumo quickly performed a spin kick, due to how predictable the attack was, and kicked the Hyuga quite a distance for a boy. Followed immediately by an Uchiha receiving a roundhouse kick to the head after he attempted to strike Sakumo's blind spot.

Soon the duo ended up meeting back to back as the three remaining bullies attacked and immediately Naruto let out a goofy little shout not unlike that of a certain famous martial artist and leapt directly at them performing a perfect scissor kick at the first two. The one in the back was slightly behind and by the time Naruto struck, he couldn't stop as Naruto connected the second strike of the scissor kick directly into the boy's head.

The civilian students ran, leaving the five clan students who arrived as back up, all five of them willing for payback as Naruto and Sakumo smirked and charged again.

Sakumo and Naruto ended up brawling for a good three minutes against five other students until the teachers and the Third arrived and berated the five for being unable to accept others as it was a mandate of the village.

They, like so many others, didn't feel like they did anything wrong and would forever attempt to attack the duo from then on until they became too weak to be a threat. It is funny that such a peaceful village would produce such arrogant people and many more idiotic students but they also produced great shinobi as well as shown by Naruto and Sakumo.

At the end of the fight, and after Biwako rushed over to see what type of injuries Naruto had saw that Sakumo was all alone and remembered that the Hatake Clan was practically destroyed during the war as they fought in the front lines and refused to retreat until everyone else was. Ever the caring mother Biwako decided to help the boy as well and noted some of the injuries the other children received had charka enhanced punches in them, strange for a boy of only five to know such a technique and at the same time impressive.

When they were all patched up Sakumo had to find Naruto, as his mother took him to the nurses office to check him over. Sakumo had to find out some things, granted first he had to wait for Naruto's overprotective mother to make sure even the dust on his clothes were clean, resulting in Naruto adopting the infamous Nara catchphrase "Troublesome women."

After she finally stopped coddling Naruto he finally could relax as Sakumo entered the Nurse's office and found Naruto up and waving at him. Both of them were only mildly injured as a result of their training and the fact that they fought against bullies before so they have experience in real combat.

The nurse's office was thankfully empty, save for a few students so nervous they ended up with panic attacks but that didn't matter as Sakumo headed towards his fellow new classmate and potential friend. Naruto was simply being treated for some cuts on his knuckles from when he punched the kid in the chest but outside of that he was annoyed just from the amount of dirt that his Mom wiped off only moments ago.

Spotting Sakumo entering the nurse's office he waved the young student over to talk to the guy and hopefully become friends.

"Sakumo right you're a hell of a fighter." Naruto praised before he heard the sound of fast running and immediately said "CRAP" the moment his Mother slammed open the door with a bar of soap.

"Did I just hear you use such foul language TWICE Naruto?" She knew the answer as Naruto tried to figure a good explanation or excuse before realizing he had none so he used Plan B, RUN. It was very amusing if anyone knew Naruto as an adult would look at this version of Naruto and say "This is who Naruto Sarutobi was?"

Naruto sadly is not fast enough to avoid his Mother and ended up with his mouth being washed by soap, much to the amusement of Sakumo though as a result they both missed the Third's welcome to the academy speech. As it turns out the scarf was created for all Sarutobi Members because it was easier for the parents to catch their children when they try to run. It was the reason why Hiruzen would have a long forehead protector in his future armor, why Konohamaru wore that scarf even though he would trip, and why Naruto had a scarf as well. Sakumo and Naruto however figured out another reason, to mind your surroundings, in a real fight wearing something like a scarf would be a handicap so work through it and use it to your advantage.

Despite the laughter their mutal respect for one another was the beginning of a long lasting friendship, after Naruto got the soap taste out of his mouth that is. Of course Sakumo made jokes that perhaps Naruto should wear a face mask like he did in order to muffle the curses better and Naruto nodded at the idea before finishing what he was going to say before.

"Like I was saying you're a h...I mean impressive fighter, why did you let those guys bully you I mean I figured out it would be easier to fight back than to let people attack you like that?" Naruto was rambling yes but hey they're young he can do that.

Sakumo smirked, granted he was wearing a blue mask like his future son did, and despite the mask Naruto could totally see it and decided to smirk back.

"My Father once told me an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind Naruto, I would prefer not fighting unless I have to and those students weren't a threat." Sakumo answered as they stood up and walked towards the exit.

"You're better restrained than me but I'm a better fighter." Naruto praised as he closed his hands together behind his back and proceeded out of the hallway to their new class.

"Keep telling yourself that Naruto." Was Sakumo's comeback while imitating Naruto's funny shout and stance, resulting in the beginning of their famous rivalry that would later be imitated to an extreme extend by Sakumo's son and a very disturbing man in a green spandex suit.

They both walked into the classroom relatively early thanks to Naruto doing tours of the school with his Father every semester as it was mandatory so he got a chance to remember all of the classes long before he even started here.

As soon as they entered the duo began to think of a good place to sit, one that wouldn't make the teacher constantly call on them but enough for them to see everything.

So there was one good choice, in the middle row closer to the window that way they could easily escape if necessary while not being too distracted thanks to the light breeze coming through and the rain wouldn't be bad and would test their patience.

Granted they weren't the first people in the class, that honor would be a brother and sister, orphans from the outlining villages near the border who were attacked during the First War.

Both siblings had dark hair with the sister having pure black hair and the brother with a dark brown while both have dark blue eyes. The sister had long black hair sheered down to just past her neck while the brother had a loose bowl hair cut with his bangs cut high so they wouldn't mess with his sight. The sister meanwhile looked a bit feminine in that she wore a pink shirt and had flower in her hair but she wore white, almost gray pants and surprisingly brown work boots rather than sandals and she wore reading glasses. The brother wore similar pants and boots however his pants were suspenders and he wore a farmer's light blue shirt. The major difference however was that the brother had a disturbingly serious look to him, one that made Naruto and Sakumo uneasy as those are the eyes of a future psychopath.

There were many orphans after the war, many people couldn't just return home because there was no home and many brave Konoha shinobi died, leaving their children orphans and so the Third created the stipend. Every week the orphans not in the orphanage would receive a set amount to get them through till the next week and while it's not a lot orphans have discounts as per law. They can be adopted still if a family with good income decides to however in many cases such as the two in the class, no one wants children that's seen hell.

The duo sat down where they planned to just before well for lack of a better words the moths came in. You could hear the sounds of loud footsteps quickly approaching them so both Naruto and Sakumo took a seat by the window. One half to see what's going on in the front entrance and one half to sneak off and have fun if the class gets boring enough. Luckily the duo chose right as the loud screams and heavy footsteps became louder and louder with many instructors currently giving instructions to the new students until they heard the door slam open.

The entire class became full in a matter of seconds when rumors came around that they were going to be in the same class as the toughest kids in the class with many guys wanting to fight the duo while many girls sadly see them as heroes.

It was hilarious the first day as so many kids were trying to sit right next to the two with Naruto being famous for being the Third's son and giving off a nice personality while Sakumo is mysterious and tough because of the weird face mask he wears.

Practically everyone wanted to take a seat by the duo, both of their parents were war heroes in their own right. Many like Naruto and Sakumo were annoyed at the attention simply because the Academy was made to train future killers and protectors of the village, not allow the fan girls and give get rich schemers a chance to get close.

Their sensei meanwhile came in and immediately barked for the students to take a seat and quiet before taking roll. Everyone soon shut their yaps and found a seat that would be their assigned seating for the rest of the year unless their neighbors were distracting.

Naruto looked at his sensei and could see he was a soldier during the war, there were scars running at a jagged edge along the right side of his face from what looked like metal claw marks along with a pained left shoulder and what appears to be a prosthetic right leg as well. His left arm was apparently injured at the shoulder as he doesn't really move it, suggesting nerve damage. In addition he had no hair, as far as the students could see as he wore his forehead protector as a bandana and no hair was seen beyond that.

Still he seemed to keep a friendly look about him although most children would only notice how damaged he was save for a few students.

"Alright Class welcome to the Academy I am Kenichi Suzumara now I know many of you are from shinobi clans while others are from civilian clans or orphans as such we will test your current level." He explained when Naruto, Sakumo and the siblings noted he said we and immediately noticed a column that shouldn't be there right by the blackboard.

"Sensei can you have the other teacher come out." Sakumo was friendly and wasn't trying to mock anyone or belittle them but Kenichi-Sensei nodded and the column turned into a green haired Konoha shinobi wearing the standard uniform however he looked too young to have actually fought in the war, more than likely he was a Genin who delivered messages. As a result he had no scars and if anything it looked like he just made the Chunin rank and his was his trial period, if he can teach the students properly then he'll be in border patrol and that's where the action lies.

"Welcome I'm Raiga pleased to meet you." He sounded pleasant but Naruto had a prick in the back of his neck that suggested trouble so he noted to ask his Dad about him after school.

Sakumo must have felt the same thing but he schooled his emotions as the brother of the twins looked like he didn't trust the new teacher and it was obvious. Naruto also had a similar look in his face however he masked it, the feeling of uneasiness that one would feel when a cold breeze passes you. None of that mattered as the instructor explained the rules of the class room before going through what they will learn and finally he put in a new testing system designed to weed out those who don't belong in the program.

The beginning was just a simple test involving history, math and science, nothing special as Naruto had already become quite interested in books even before his parents encouraged him to do so. As a result he knew what he needed to know while the others looked the same way, granted it was simple history anyone could have walked around the village during festivals and get all of the answers.

Once the written test was done the class was taken outside where there were rows of various throwing weapons, kunai, shuriken and senbon needles along with a target for each of them to hit.

Anyone could figure out what the purpose was as the names were called by alphabetical order with the siblings being called first ironically and it showed that the sister was amazingly accurate with her weapons though the senbon were probably best for her. The brother meanwhile just threw kunai and even then they weren't that accurate since they were spaced, granted to anyone who had medical training they would notice they all hit vital organs in the human body. Granted that was not purpose of the test but hey the kid knew what to do with though much to Naruto's happiness he got their names, the brother is Yuki while the sister's is Yue.

Next up was Sakumo who took all of the weapons and threw them all in sets, shuriken first followed by senbon and finishing it off by kunai, the purpose was the reason the weapons were created for. Shuriken were designed to cause wounds and rarely kill, really it's to get the target to run while the senbon would be precise, take out the target's ability to move properly and the kunai would kill them.

Yue and Sakumo were greatly applauded for their accuracy and skills with various weapons and soon it was Naruto's turn and he approached with confidence.

_"Never show fear or hesitation for a true shinobi would not instead show compassion and strength for those that do live longer."_ His Dad taught him this as Naruto approached the targets and grabbed all of the weapons.

Many of the students smirked only to see Naruto throw all of the weapons at the same time, all of them targeting three targets, all hit the bulls-eye. It wasn't that surprising, he was trained how to use these weapons since he was old enough not to stab his eyes out with them.

Rather than be all confident he looked shocked as he looked towards the crowd and said "Um Sensei I think I missed."

Of course many fell to the ground in shock but many more were curious at just what he was aiming at but the Chunin recognized it was pure reflex, Naruto was hoping to miss some of the target so he wouldn't get top marks. He knew Naruto when he was younger as the Chunin was assigned as a member of ANBU to protect the Third Hokage during the war and after before his injuries.

It was obvious the boy was shy, he didn't like being told he has great potential just because he's the son of the Third Hokage. Because of this he has a hard time making real friends but he managed somehow to make friends out of the Council children, though it wasn't a true friendship. It was because of expectations that he wanted to start off not meeting expectations just so people would stop comparing him to anyone else.

It was good to know Naruto found a friend in Sakumo Chunin Suzumara decided to finish the last part of the tests, taijutsu and ninjutsu.

Gathering them all together by the Academy's lake he began a brief explanation of chakra and why it is necessary for practically all chakra. All jutsu, no matter the element, no matter the level, and no matter the name all required some form of chakra, even Taijutsu as chakra allows the human body to surpass its limits.

From there anyone who was taught Ninjutsu or Genjutsu were brought to demonstrate, first was a member of the Kurama Clan who created an illusion that she was invisible however everything casts a shadow and her jutsu was no different.

The twins showed some basic wind and water manipulation with Yuki creating a blast of wind that sent ripples in the water but nothing else. Yue however showed remarkable water control by shooting out a small Water Gun Jutsu that while small is enough to at least hurt.

Sakumo was next and he used his clan's Earth Style to move underground and drag a mannequin down to the ground.

There were a few other techniques, the Akimichi's body expansion jutsu, the Nara's shadow jutsus, the Hyuga's dreaded Juken Strikes, and the Abarame and the Inuzuka's animal jutsus.

However soon it was Naruto's turn and as a member of the Sarutobi Clan one of the first things he was taught was similar to that of the Uchiha, a Fireball Jutsu. Only instead of something as devastating and predictable the Sarutobi Clan has a vast library of Earth and Fire Style Jutsus due to dual elemental affinities. The only problem with that is Naruto's unique ability, one that even the Third Hokage was surprised by.

**Flashback**

Hiruzen Sarutobi watched as a three year old Naruto Sarutobi finished his normal set of maneuvers expected of the Monkey Style with surprising accuracy as he only learned the beginning set a week ago. Beside him was the former Hokage, Hirashama Senju, who continued to take great interest in the young boy, noting the boy reminded the God of Shinobi of himself in his youth. A prodigy but not one to flaunt it or act arrogant but rather see the good in people and with surprising chakra levels even with the suppression seals written on him.

"Your son has become quite well trained _My Little Monkey_." The First commented in a serious manner until referring to the Third by his nickname.

"Sensei please refrain from calling me that, I'm almost as tall as you." Was the Third's response as they watched Naruto move on to his next set of attack moves.

"Yes when I'm slouching." The First smirked at how Hiruzen gave him the stink eye and both maintained their respected looks until they noticed something interesting, Naruto was unknowingly adding some chakra into it that seemed for lack of a better word, hot.

"Hiruzen I believe it is time you check young Naruto for his affinity." The First narrowed his eyes at the observation and hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was.

The Third in turn stood up and brought out some chakra paper he normally uses to deliver coded messages from his back pouch and tore off a piece.

'He can't have that ability, such a thing is only found in Iwa or Kiri.' Hiruzen thought to himself as his son turned to him with a wide smile.

"Hey Dad did you see that I'm awesome." Naruto shouted before pointing to his Dad "You better watch out old man because some day I'm going to take that hat from you and be the Fourth Hokage, Believe It."

The Third chuckled and yet somehow he didn't put it past young Naruto that he could do it before speaking up "Of that there is no doubt but for now Naruto come here."

Naruto quickly ran to his Dad like he was getting a present until he saw the serious look on his face and immediately Naruto stopped an arm's length away and had a similar look of seriousness one would not see in a child.

"HEY HIRUZEN CONGRATS YOU'VE BECOME AN OLD MAN." The First shouted at his student causing a tick to appear on the Third's face before he composed himself and went on with the test.

Presenting Naruto a piece of paper Naruto was curious about what it was so Hiruzen answered his curiosity "This is chakra paper, using this will help you know which element you have to help you train in Ninjutsu."

"Cool can I try it huh can I can I please Dad please." Naruto was super excited as Hiruzen laughed at how Naruto was using his Puppy Dog Jutsu to convince his Dad while also doing his best to hold still and be patient.

Hiruzen continued to laugh at his son's antics and handed him the paper but before Naruto could reach for it he gave an explanation "Just put some chakra into the paper Naruto and it will do the rest."

Then something strange happened, before Naruto actually touched the paper it cut in half and began to burn and turn into dust, something that normally doesn't happen unless he has a high affinity to three elements.

"Hey not funny Dad." Naruto had no idea what was happening and pouted while it took only Hiruzen a second to figure out what had happened.

"Naruto I wasn't the one who did that, it was all you." Hiruzen was very interested now as if it was Lava Release he should have had only Earth and Fire but Wind isn't an element for the Lava Release but rather it's for Steam Release.

Naruto however yet again had no idea so instead he found it awesome and had a matching wide eyed look to match.

"Really awesome so does that mean you can teach me something super cool like a giant fireball or something." Naruto lost control of his calm and switched back to his normal hyper personality as the First looked at a distance, relieved that it wasn't what they thought it was.

"Slow down Naruto first don't you want to know what elements you have? The Third asked in an almost child like manner like what he found was adorable.

Naruto suddenly stopped with the look of realization on his face before he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Whoops sorry Dad so what did I get?"

The Third entered his teaching mode and stood up straighter and had a look of a know it all before telling Naruto, who was hanging by the edge of his seat.

"The paper first cut in half which means you have a wind affinity, next one half caught on fire meaning you have a fire affinity, and the last turned into dust meaning you have an Earth affinity." Hiruzen had to be careful with his son now, combining two elements is dangerous enough for even Chunin, three elements is only done by Elite.

"Cool so what are you going to teach me first?" Naruto asked and Hiruzen smiled before thinking first thing he should teach is the first element to appear and then when he masters three jutsus he moves on to Fire and then Earth.

"Alright Naruto let me teach you a Wind Jutsu first."

**Flashback End**

Naruto quickly ran through three hand signs and sucked in air and then unleashed a blast of wind from his mouth. The students covered their ears as Naruto screamed with the technique while the Chunin Instructor was surprised at the Jutsu.

"Wind Style: Banshee Scream." Suzumara said in shock as he noticed Raiga had a look in his eyes like he wanted that technique. The basis of the technique is a combination of the Great Breakthrough's attack power combined with the disorienting effects of sound being carried with the attack. However the technique isn't something most shinobi would use due to it giving away their position but when engaging charging enemies, it works better.

Once Naruto was done everyone noticed that the pond Naruto was aiming at had small waves from it while many of the students were disorienting.

'Why would Hiruzen teach his son such a dangerous technique, unless.' Suzumara stepped forward as many of the students were trying to get their hearing back to normal.

"Naruto what other Wind Jutsus can you use?" If his suspicions are correct the Hokage would have taught Naruto the two jutsus needed to even perform the technique.

"Well I know the Wind Style: Great Breakthrough and the Wind Style: Air Bullets." Naruto answered but he had the look that he was holding out on the class.

"What else do you know Naruto, it doesn't just have to be Wind Style?" The class was curious as well since a four year old knowing three jutsus like that is impossible.

It took a bit of work for Naruto to be brave enough to talk, as he was afraid this might happen when h showed off, "Um lets see here my Dad and Grandpa taught me to tree climb and water walk so I could learn the Banshee Scream oh and I just finished learning the Fireball Jutsu." Naruto listed them off and counted them with his fingers to make sure he didn't miss any.

"Impressive but I'd recommend you hold off at learning more until after you graduate, master what you have and maybe add in a few extra jutsus." He explained before they finished the test with an Uchiha who performed a typical Giant Fireball that no one was impressed about as it was expected. The Uchihas again are predictable, they show off but they do so in a way that is expected.

Finally the final test was a quick Taijutsu spar, everyone is paired up if they wanted to fight so Sakumo was paired with an Uchiha, Yue was fighting against some civilian girl, Yuki against a Hyuga, a terrible choice, and Naruto is fighting against a Inuzuka.

Sakumo waited at the sparring ring for his opponent to walk in like he owned the place and immediately the both could tell the Uchiha was too arrogant for his own good.

"Behold the power of the Uchiha." He boasted and assumed the fighting stance of the Uchiha Clan.

Sakumo however continued to look at the sky and ignored his opponent, thus angering his opponent so the moment the instructor allowed it, the Uchiha rushed in without thinking.

He quickly let loose a right hook only for Sakumo to simply lean forward and brought a leg out behind him, tripping the Uchiha while he was still running to maintain the momentum of his attack. The Uchiha soon fell to the ground and skinned his chin while Sakumo continued to look up, thus angering the Uchiha more.

The instructor and Naruto knew the tactic, even without the Sharingan an Uchiha has excellent vision so for Sakumo to fight and win he has to force the Uchiha to go in blind and nothing makes it easier than an angry Uchiha.

Soon Sakumo found himself in a barrage of attacks that he effortlessly dodged without looking, further causing the Uchiha's form to become sloppy, flawed, pure strength, and Sakumo simply dodged until finally, his opponent was out of gas. In one flick of his finger the Uchiha found himself on the ground by Sakumo Hatake who just looked at him and joked "Wow that was easy all I had to do was flick you."

The Uchiha was of course angered but he could do nothing, he strained himself far too much and now he is far too tired to actually continue.

Next up was Yue who approached the ring with a confident swagger that surprisingly enough didn't say respect me but rather was a controlled step. Her opponent however was different, she approached with confidence as well but none of the restraint because in her mind she's being watched by her crush who will give her strength.

Yue's opponent was a civilian girl who was obviously not shinobi material and she proved it by simply giving her a crazed look and the girl surrendered because Yue unknowingly used Killer Intent without being trained to do so. The girl soon fainted because of the fear, then again Yue found the whole thing disgusting as it was the same look she saw on the people that killed her parents. Call it a reflex or something that would be trapped in her mind forever but she absorbed the look of that madman and much like a certain dark knight she turned what she fears into a weapon.

Yuki's fight was different, try to imagine if you would someone who either freezes up or charges straight into a fight versus someone who was trained since he could walk to fight. Yuki however put up a decent fight, his chakra coils weren't that well developed so Jukken didn't affect him like a normal opponent. Still he lost because of his need to prove himself, rushing into battle he had to prove that a civilian could be better than a clan but also that he's just as good as his sister. Had he fought against someone else, perhaps he would have an easier time but against a Hyuga he was the worse opponent as it was the trained against the untrained.

In the end Yuki lost and finally it was Naruto's turn who jumped up and stretched while his opponent made fun of Naruto's warm up, "A real man doesn't need to warm up" he would boast but Naruto wasn't paying attention like Sakumo.

Suzumara waited and expected a clan of close range fighters to know the necessity of stretching but apparently since the Inuzuka didn't have a dog yet, it is safe to assume he wasn't taught properly.

After Naruto was done the Chunin looked at the two who got into their own respected stances though Naruto took a different fighting stance than the one he assumed in the morning. Rather than a Monkey Stance he opted to go with almost a boxing opening stance however his wrists and hands were loose and his legs were rigid with the right leg forward.

'It can't be that's.' Suzumara didn't have a chance to continue thinking before his Assistant was so anxious to see the fight that he allowed it to start.

The Inuzuka was obviously dressed not for a fight so he wore a t-shirt and short and simple sandals, the results were obvious, he was sloppy and Naruto quickly took advantage of that but launching himself into the air towards his opponent. Soon after Naruto delivered a hard spin kick at his opponent's head who luckily brought up his arms to block however that didn't matter as Naruto followed up with his other leg using the momentum of the first strike to hit his opponent straight in the chest.

His opponent fell from the strike and since he was a pure speed fighter he never worked on a strong constitution, easily causing him fall down and gasping for air from the strike. That was the weakness of most young pups, they focus on one solid fighting style and forgetting the others. The Inuzuka focus on fierce head on strikes that were design to shred his enemies while allowing them to push forward. There was really no room for defenses and instead they have to suck up the attacks received, something the young pup obviously did not do.

Naruto was declared the victor however rather than boast he walked over to his opponent and helped him up.

"Not bad, I can't wait until we fight again." Naruto said with a smile as the Inuzuka felt like bearing his fangs at him but knew it would be wrong.

_"We don't always win so respect those who beat you." _The Alpha, or clan head to those not of the Inuzuka Clan, would explain. So that left him with one thing to respond "Next time we fight, I'll kick your ass."

Rather than find that a threat Naruto had the look of excitement on his face "I can't wait until then."

If there was one thing that everyone noted it was that Naruto was shall we say excited when facing something new and he tackles it head on. The idea of getting into a fight with someone who uses beast attacks was just exciting for the young boy but the Instructor opted not to make note of this and end the fights.

With the sparring done and the teacher decided to let class out early as he learned what he needed to learn to teach his class properly. Naruto Sarutobi has much potential along with Sakumo, maybe Yue, the civilian girl would need attention if she wants to be a shinobi, and Raiga needs to be carefully watched, guys like him don't get assigned this job easy.

As he watched his students leave he could help but notice those with the most potential would be the perfect team. So he would have to get them to be friends before the graduate, they would benefit more as a team than anyone else in the class, maybe enough to make a difference should the peace end, one can hope.

END

**Wow this was an extra long chapter I wrote, hope you enjoyed and next chapter I figured I would either A have them go through the Academy in record time or B time skip. Everything that happened was quick and I'm sorry but hey I said it was a fight scene, didn't say it would be a big one so maybe next chapter I'll have one if they advance enough. Till then have fun and please review, follow and all that other stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back sorry haven't been able to write as much and I decided to rewrite the entire chapter and the next one to keep with continuity as best I can. Thank you all new followers and also the messages. Once again read and give helpful reviews if you got any if it sucks please explain in a manner that doesn't make you sound stupid that is all.**

**I do not own Naruto because I would go crazy with the money.**

Two young boys fought in the training grounds of the Hokage, one with silver hair, the other blonde, both supervised by a group of five, three elders and two adults. They were Naruto Sarutobi fighting his good friend Sakumo Hatake being watched by his parents, Grandfather and adopted Grandparents.

"Naruto and Sakumo have greatly improved." Hashirama Senju noted as he took in how well the two were sparring even after only a year since the duo became friends.

Since then the First Hokage himself took it upon himself to train the next generation as he did with Hiruzen almost two decades ago. Granted he may not be as young as he once was but he is the First Hokage and one of three people alive to be given the title of God of Shinobi.

"Indeed sensei." Hiruzen answered as he took note that the two of them took every lesson like a fish in water. As the First was a master of weapons he took both in for weapons training while Hiruzen would also teach Naruto the Sarutobi bo staff techniques.

"Give them time to grow up, we're at peace." Mito Uzumaki Senju reminded the two or rather scolded them as they both nodded. Naruto took his seal training with great enthusiasm, even at the age of six he found the idea behind seals to be interesting and amazing to the point where Mito decided to teach him herself. After all there weren't that many who would take seal training past Level 2 which was basic storage seals, maybe Level 4 for gravity or resistance seals but that was it. Naruto however wanted to know it all and use it in combat, something not many would think of doing simply because of the risks and time consumption.

The adults continued to speak and judge their students as the duo assumed their respected fighting styles. Naruto was assuming a loose boxing stance with a Monkey Fist curl to his hand while Sakumo held up a simple open palm boxing stance with his hands pointed like spears.

Both wore simple training suits that had minor weights to them for strength training, giving growing children heavy weights would only stunt their growth. Naruto however wore heavy bandages to help restrain his punches as the fight at the Academy taught him not to go overboard as the level of strength from his attacks were too heavy for his body.

Both students however were training as they charged with Naruto attacking first by adding some force behind his third step, allowing him to leap out faster and then roll before Sakumo could predict and go for a punch in the gut, his opening move. Naruto's opening attack was known to many who fought him, it's reacting to it that's the hard part as while the attack maybe a forward strike, you don't know the speed behind it.

Sakumo however had spent the last year training with Naruto so it was easy to dodge to the left and hit Naruto's exposed right side with a straight punch. Instead Naruto saw it coming and rolled forward before placing his hands on the ground and used them to spin himself around in order to deliver a round house kick which Sakumo reacted to by dropping to a crouch a sweeping his leg to Naruto's arms.

Pushing away with his arms Naruto was airborne, after which he spun up so he was right side up again and weaved through three hand signs and began to shoot out tiny fireballs.

Sakumo in turn followed through by quickly performing a similar set of hand signs before ending in the typical snake sign of Earth before slamming his hands to the ground.

"Earth Style: Earth Shield." Soon Sakumo created a small dome like shield that he used to protect himself from the pellets of flames as Naruto kept peppering him with the attack to prevent further counter attacks.

The only issue with all jutsus is the ability to use and maintain it, fire for instance needs an extreme amount of air to carry the flame, without air or chakra in the lungs a fire jutsu would end and Naruto finished in a solid minute.

"Impressive, the Fire Pellets should have only lasted thirty seconds at his age but Naruto double the damage and time of the attack." Sasuke remarked as he was quite proud of his Grandson, adopted or not.

Unfortunately despite the barrage it did not matter as Sakumo quickly punched the rock with his right hand, sending it hurling at Naruto at speeds that Genin would be hard pressed to dodge.

However Naruto relied on pure instinct and performed three quick hand signs before sucking in all of the air he could and then unleashing it in a compressed and sharp ball of wind against the flying shield. Simply blowing at the wind with the Banshee's Wail would only slow it down, not stop it, Naruto needed something else, he could perform a substitution but young Naruto likes showing off.

Instead the resulting blast of air cut through the shield enough to cause spider web cracks to appear while slowing it down enough for his plan and soon Naruto assumed another stance, one that made the First smirk, causing his wife looked at him with a frightening appearance.

"Sweetie did you teach Naruto the First Step of Enlightenment?" Mito asked politely as her husband gulped and suddenly felt very small in the presence of his wife.

"Well um...well you see um... Naruto wanted to know if I knew any kick ass taijutsu techniques so I showed him the First Step and well, he understood the concepts but kept on asking me more." The God of Shinobi brushed it off as funny as Naruto assumed the First Step stance, left foot forward, right leg bend behind him, stand side faced, left arm out towards the target with palm out and right hand brought back in a fist positioned parallel of the shoulder. His eyes were focused on the target and he breathed in as the rock came at him he concentrated chakra into his right hand and with a loud shout he punched the rock shield where it was cracked, sending it into splinters.

The result of a chakra enhanced attack made everyone pause for a second and let this sink in before Naruto turned to the First with a wide smile and a victory sign with his fingers.

"Ha beat that Gramps I won the bet." Naruto boasted as Hashirama suddenly gulped as both Biwako and Mito had a dark aura emanating from their bodies, combined with lightning somehow appearing, flames in their eyes, and cracking their firsts made him very frightened.

"What bet did you make with my son oh Honorable Senju?" Biwako asked as Sasuke and Hiruzen quickly performed a substitution with a pot so they could be as far away as possible as the former Kage began sweating bullets like he was in a sauna.

_'Traitors the lot of them.'_ Hashirama thought as one of his closest friends and his best student ran away but then again he would too.

"Well you see I thought Naruto wouldn't be able to perform the First Step in a week so I bet him that if he fails he will help me for a week and if he did perform it he would learn the Second Step and..._how to gamble._" The last part was whispered but the two ladies heard him and they heard him quite well as the First ran as the two children looked at the "adults" with concern before shrugging and going back into fighting.

Naruto and Sakumo quit with the subtle tactics and went in for a straight forward attack involving the two charging at each other without screaming and little to no footsteps before suddenly giving a fast right hook at each other's cheek. Both were stunned but quickly recovered with Naruto recovering first but performing an uppercut to Sakumo's chin but Sakumo swatted the blow away with his right hand. From there it was pure instinct, Sakumo gave a left hook and Naruto leaned back before Sakumo tried to get him off balance by aiming for his feet and knees by kicking them.

To counter he stepped back and waited for an opportunity to strike but also keeping his eyes on his opponent, anticipating his every attack and movement until the right moment to strike. That was the true basis of the Senju Style crafted by the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju as he prefers speed and patience over the more strength oriented style of his brother.

As a student of the Second Hiruzen taught the basis to his son with the First giving pointers and while it isn't perfect Naruto spent a year learning three completely different fighting styles. This is not normally wise but Naruto and Sakumo aren't meant for first year of Academy, if anything they were equal level to most Genin.

It showed as Naruto dodged a swift flying kick similar to that of the Dynamic Entry and then proceeding to strike Sakumo from behind with a round house kick to the side of his head. Normally this would hurt but Sakumo sensed the attack or rather felt the wind from the attack and so he quickly ducked and swept the leg, causing Naruto to tumble.

Sakumo took the opportunity to get his legs under him and prepare one final strike, a punch to the face when Naruto caught the punch with a cross-leg and wrapped his leg at the same time before forcing Sakumo to the ground with him.

If this would have been a match it would be even as everyone noted, Sakumo managed to put pressure onto Naruto's right leg near a very dangerous nerve point, even if he lost, it would have injured Naruto badly. Granted it would never get that way as it requires pumping chakra into the point, something Sakumo did not do as Hiruzen called the match and congratulated the two.

"Very good you two, I have no doubt when you two start the Academy again you will be unstoppable." Hiruzen complimented as he saw an all too familiar facial appearance and he sighed before commented on it. "Naruto, Sakumo you both know that in order to skip the Academy you have to first pass all three main tests in history, survival and combat and even then I can't just stick you with someone who's older than you. He or she will feel as though they are baby sitting and it will interfere with missions, which will in turn will endanger you and your team."

Naruto and Sakumo both nodded before Naruto had a glint in his eyes, one that made him quite famous due to the next day an entire clan came under attack by pranks.

'I'm going to regret this I just know it.' Hiruzen whined in the back of his mind as images of his check book becoming thinner and thinner appeared in it.

"Hey Dad how about a test taken every year, a hidden test to see who belongs where I mean both me and Sakumo know everything in the textbooks and the big three for graduation why not let us prove it without it being obvious." Naruto planned as Sakumo secretly crossed his fingers hoping the Third Hokage would say yes, it was difficult paying attention to a class he already knew everything being taught.

Hiruzen however sighed again before pulling out his pipe and began filling it with tobacco leaves before lighting it. It was a way to calm his nerves and think and despite his wife's dislike of it Hiruzen would continue to do so as it is a family tradition for the males to smoke but it was something he had hoped Naruto wouldn't take after.

"I may or may not listen to your advice but for now have fun you two, you're young and on vacation don't spend it training." Hiruzen answered before walking away as Sakumo held out his hand for a subtle low five as during the distraction Sakumo placed a piece of paper on the Third's back that had two words on it- "Kick Me"

Naruto and Sakumo agreed to listen to their elder's advise and changed into normal clothing before going out to enjoy the sights and sounds of the village. The duo began to change their clothing slowly over time, Naruto opted for a hood to hide his noticeable golden hair while Sakumo began to lessen the dark clothing by wearing white stripes on his shirt. It wasn't noticeable but it was something of a change and to better blend into the village as Naruto was too noticeable and Sakumo looked too much like a ninja all the time. As such whenever they weren't at the Academy or training Sakumo would get rid of his pointless face mask, granted it did prevent the ladies from pinching his cheeks.

The duo ran out of the Hokage Mansion quickly with Naruto's ANBU Team guards watching him from the shadows. Today was the day of the Summer Festival and both kids agreed to help out with the stalls as an unofficial D-Ranked Mission but also to show that just because he's the child of the Hokage that doesn't mean he's any different.

Sakumo on the other hand is just a very nice guy, constantly helping others as the two helped set up a stall for a fishing game. Usually these types of jobs would be a good D-Ranked Mission for new Genin as such those that graduated this year would be given these missions.

It was near the end of their project that the duo came upon a familiar sight, Team Sarutobi consisting of a disturbingly young pervert, Naruto's self-appointed older sister, and a very pale looking kid with snake like eyes. All three of them would from time to time be given babysitting duties by the Third to watch Naruto and train him, Jiraiya with his perverted antics, Tsunade in gambling, and Orochimaru in practical but disturbing training methods.

"Hey guys having fun coming back to D-Ranks?" Naruto jested as he had heard his Dad gave the trio a C-Ranked that turned into a B-Ranked and quickly into a C-Rank again after the threat found out they were facing the Third Hokage.

"Shut it Naruto your Dad is mean, we proved ourselves on our last mission and now we're back doing stupid chores." Jiraiya whined in a loud voice that Tsunade didn't bother to bonk him in the head for, showing she agreed with him.

"Well sorry the village is short handed and this is the problem with having the Hokage as your sensei, nothing exciting ever happens." Naruto mused, even now he could sense the ANBU Team shadowing him, granted they won't stop simple bullies but they will stop assassins and threats which would be a slightly better threat.

"Why can't we get an awesome teacher I mean I know sensei's the most powerful man in the village but still." Jiraiya was about to continue his rant when he noticed he was all alone as he looked around and noted that the four left without him for the next job or rather to get away from Jiraiya. "HEY GUYS WHERE'D YOU GO?"

The four talked about how things were going around the village as contrary to popular belief Naruto doesn't know everything just because of his parents. As a result he doesn't really know much about the world outside of what he read and hears about from books and around the village.

It took a while before Jiraiya caught up to them, many questioned why it took so long when they noticed his nose was red, resulting in Tsunade having to be held back by Naruto and Sakumo while Orochimaru was secretly cheering in the background. It didn't take long before the duo found they could hold back the Rampaging Princess and decided to say "Better him than us."

Soon Jiraiya was heard screaming with Tsunade's voice in the background as Orochimaru slapped his forehead.

"Rochi if you ever need rescuing from those two I know the best way to keep them quiet for the next hour." Naruto mentioned before patting the snake boy on the shoulder and walking away "Well back to work, got a lot of repair work to do now."

Sighing beneath his mask Sakumo nodded his head and went to their next task, helping to answer questions in the information booth. It was a boring task but it was the best they could do as the two Academy students walked towards their assigned booth.

It was on the East Side of the Village near the Konoha Military Police Headquarters, granted the Uchiha Clan aren't the only officers in the police anymore. The duo's job was also one of the safest as the police could easily arrive in two minutes once the call was made and if they need Special Units the ANBU would arrive in thirty seconds.

However this part of the festival has another attraction, so many people want to see the legendary Uchiha Clan with their main attraction being a display of their clan's fire jutsu and Sharingan prowess. Despite the Uchiha Clan no longer being as important as they once were in the village their names are still quite famous and now as a chance for the clan to rise up in good standing once more.

Still Naruto and Sakumo had a surprisingly easy job as they saw the Uchiha Clan were getting ready for the festival by having many of the older clan members wearing traditional Samurai Armor. They in turn would welcome everyone who entered with an impressive display of Fire Jutsus, granted they were more like fireworks but to a six year old it was amazing.

The elders used this display in combination with advanced fire manipulation, turning the simple fireworks into any shape they wanted. It was simple practice but in a few hours the sun will settle down on the horizon and soon the Summer Festival would begin with an introduction by all Fire Users that you have to see to believe.

Their booth however was one designed in the shape of a box in flames, the civilian schools must have worked on it for months due to the look behind it and then someone came in and made some touches on it.

Both Naruto and Sakumo couldn't help but note that all four symbols representing Konoha were present on each wall. On the front facing the street was the symbol of the Leaf, on the left side is the Uchiha Clan's War Fan, on the right the Senju Clan's Vajra and on the back was the Uzumaki Swirl. Tiny flames were decorated around the symbols like it was a seal and on it's own the booth is quite lovely as Naruto opened the door and was shocked to find his fellow classmates Yue and Yuki inside.

The two haven't changed much the past year outside of Yue who seemed to take her training seriously and so she opted to change her clothes to be less loose and tied her hair into a bun to prevent it from being caught during a fight. Yuki however, he was trying to look more male since the class would tease him that his name sounded like a girl's name. So he kept his head shaved and took to wearing a leather jacket despite the warm weather that normally occurs in Fire Country.

"What are you two doing here hoping to mingle with us mere civilians?" Yuki was arrogantly as he realized the two ignored him and went to Yue, causing the boy to fume but could do nothing of it.

"Hi we were assigned to this booth for the festival." Naruto said with a smile etched on his face and Sakumo simply leaning against the wall and shook his head at his friend's antics.

"Seriously Naruto you don't always need to be so loud." Sakumo said before pulling up a chair and reading the short rules and regulations pamphlet on the desk.

Naruto grumbled before he took a seat to the back while Sakumo took the left and Yue the front, leaving Yuki to take his post on the right wall. It was relatively easy for the next few hours, just a few people wondering where something is or if they were in the right spot. Those not local wouldn't know who Naruto was but those who did tend to want a picture of the son of the Third Hokage doing his duty for the village.

It also did not help that the top three students of the Academy were in the same booth, Sakumo is well known as a student of the Third and the First while Yue is well known for being considered a natural of the ninja arts. Yuki meanwhile is just known for getting into fights and being average granted it was only the first year but the top three have demonstrated great potential.

Yuki heard the whispers, "Oh how dreadful of her, having to take care of such a wild child" or "Don't go near him honey he's a bully." That made him angry as no one bothered to get to know him in favor of his popular sister and the two "great" students, that last part just made him angrier.

By the time the festival began the rotations began, one member of the booth would be allowed to go have fun in the festival for an hour and so on and so forth. The only problem is no one wanted to go, there were so many people watching the Uchiha Clan letting loose a giant flaming dragon that appeared in the color of rainbows.

The flames felt as though they were alive, the energy behind them was amazing that even Naruto was willing to say the Uchiha Clan is a master of fire manipulation. Naruto wanted to get a closer look so he took a break finally to see the manipulation and began to wonder how it might work. Shaping flames is easy through hand signs but many of them weren't using more than a simple Tiger Seal so what was it that made them do this.

He was amazed and trying to get a good view he didn't notice himself hitting a stranger until it was too late.

Apologizing at first Naruto noted something about the man, he looked to be scrawny but tall and yet when he slammed into the guy his body was far denser than it should be. This was suspicious as normally that would mean a henge but then again why would one need a henge in the village.

So he did the next best thing, he followed the stranger, Naruto was well known for his stealth skills as well as his abilities in traps and ambushes. If anything the only people who ever caught him were sensors as his parents, maybe the First when he was the one pranked but that was it.

He followed the man, he was noticeably normal, nothing sticks out about him from having regular dark hair and brown eyes to wearing simple clothes that didn't make him seem out of place. Like a rich person wearing their dirties clothes or a poor person wearing something that looks expensive, such a thing would stick out if you know what to look for. This guy however made a mistake, he smells like fish and the fishermen haven't had any luck recently so the amount of fish to cause the scent would have to be more than the average. Which means he would have been paid a lot more than anyone else due to the village's love of fish, but also he wouldn't be allowed to leave his post because of such high demands.

So Naruto was easily able to track them using a trick he discovered, focus chakra into your nose and focus on a particular scent, Sakumo knew the technique and decided to teach Naruto the basic for tracking purposes.

Eventually he tracked the unknown fisherman to the Uchiha Clan Grounds of all things but he immediately turned back upon discovering that there were an awful lot of guards than necessary. Curious Naruto signaled his ANBU Guards who in turn nodded as they noted the same thing and opted to leave only one member with Naruto while the other three follow the unknown.

Relaxed Naruto returned to his post and immediately Yuki left, wanting to be gone with the two. Naruto as a result couldn't tell him about what happened by Yue and Sakumo listened in and began to have theories on who the man could have been. Obviously not local, everyone knows for the past month fishermen haven't had the best luck out on sea. Then there's the fact that he was under an illusion, no civilian should know that so that means he would have to at least be a part of the Academy or worse a foreign academy.

"He's probably a Genin dropout." Yue pitched and they all had to agree with that statement, no one would pass a student that couldn't figure out not to use such a unrealistic henge in the middle of a festival.

"Yeah but from where?" Sakumo asked before Naruto began to think as well, normally when someone drops out of the Academy at their senior year they would have to have their chakra sealed due to the main three jutsus to graduate and a clan or library jutsu.

Even those jutsus can be used for damage given the right user so all villages seal their chakra unless they become missing-nin.

Naruto pondered about this up until he began to notice a particular scent, the smell of fish as he looked outside the window of his booth and noticed a tag caught on fire.

_"An explosive tag."_ Naruto thought with dread before turning to his teammates in a panic and yelled "Clear out now."

Unfortunately it was too late as the tag exploded but not before all three of them used the Substitution Jutsu with flags, the only thing they could use, landing them on the rooftops above them.

The resulting explosion wasn't big but it was enough to catch everyone's attention, it was a shaped charge tag, usually meant for demolitions and precise explosions. It was clear everyone in the booth was the target as the trio thankfully managed to escape, but before they could return to street the trio sensed something behind them and ducked, narrowly avoiding a fatal strike.

Quickly the three scattered as they noted down below the ANBU, Konoha Military Police, and practically every active and retired shinobi were fighting below against an unknown number of enemies blended in with the civilians.

"No help for you kiddies." They heard and noted their enemy, he had a demented look to him but they all recognized him as their assistant instructor, Raiga.

He still wore the Konoha uniform but no headband and he was decked out in combat gear, a sword on his back and two Fuma Shuriken in his arms. Of course the most noticeable feature was what was on his back, a large white scroll with green trims, Naruto immediately knew what it was.

"The Scroll of Seals." Naruto said with malice "The First Hokage gave it to the Uchiha Clan as a gift before his retirement and is currently sitting in the Clan Vaults."

Raiga in turn laughed at that "Leave it to the Hokage's brat to know what power this scroll holds but you got something wrong."

The former Chunin had a mad eye about him "It was in the Military Police Vaults, easy access for anyone with the right clearance."

Naturally the three narrowed their eyes at that, the trio knew Raiga was never in the Military Police but there were rumors going around that it was his intended post but was denied due to his lack of experience. That left them with one option, a traitor in the Clan as one of the things that were maintained barely was the fact that the Uchiha Clan are the top tiers of the Police and it was them alone who had access to the vaults.

"Well now that the three of you know this GOODBYE MY STUDENTS." He cackled before throwing both shuriken and surprisingly slow speeds at both Naruto and Sakumo as he believed they were the greater threats.

They however easily caught the shuriken before spotting Yue forming three quick hand signs ending in the Tori Seal and she began to inhale.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu." She whispered and immediately a big glob of concentrated water the size of a softball came shooting out of her mouth directly at Raiga.

He simply dodged it with a smirk, he didn't make Chunin without some skills but he was arrogant, too arrogant as he heard a familiar buzzing sound and barely substituted himself before the two shurikens he threw came back towards him. Naturally he was upset but believed he would be safe as he was dealing with a bunch of kids, no matter who trained them. Naturally he never noticed Naruto anticipated where he landed and shot out several Air Bullets at his landing spot before he could think and paid for it dearly.

Three rounds of Air Bullets pierced his Flak Vest and one went straight through his left shoulder, making it impossible to use his arm without feeling an immense amount of pain. The other two were minor wounds that would slow him down in a fight and escaping so no chance of escaping with an additional problem. Now he's at a disadvantage as many shinobi would be, all jutsus require two hands to perform without some enormous skill, something the Journeyman wouldn't be able to do. No jutsus to use, no kunai or shuriken holsters and worse of all he used his two ranged weapons already.

Instead he was down to his sword, while the trio pulled out hidden weapons to defend themselves with as self-defense is a must in their position since Naruto again is the Hokage's son, Sakumo is the last of his clan, and Yue is an orphan.

"Well now three little Academy Students managed to wound me how nice, but this battle isn't over yet." Raiga proclaimed and drew his sword, a katana made out of a strange type of metal that made the three students pause as he boasted about his sword. "This sword was taken from the corpse of an Iwa scum I killed during the war."

He twirled the blade around before it caught on fire as he looked at them with glee before charging at the three, aiming at Naruto first.

Naruto blocked a horizontal slash with his hidden kunai but noted that the flames began to melt the very strong metal. So he did the next best thing, use his enemy's strengths against him and play on his weaknesses, specifically through insults.

As part of his training Naruto was taught to fight against those larger and stronger than him due to his small stature without the usage of chakra. The technique is simple, force him to overexert himself and then he overextends, use that split second to get out of reach as he tries to regain his footing.

He was ready to put the training to good use as his kunai began to break when the most randomness thing happened, Raiga was hit by a giant wave of water that just barely missed Naruto.

Recovering from the shock he turned to the source and found Yue with the final hand signs for a Water Jutsu and shockingly enough it was a B-Class Jutsu, not that it matter at this very moment.

"ARE YOU CRAZY YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME?" Naruto shouted before Yue looked embarrassed and came up with what she believes is a clever retort "Well it worked didn't it?"

Sakumo again shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose before muttering "If I didn't have gray hair already I would be getting them now."

"I HEARD THAT!" The other two children shot back as Sakumo became very embarrassed before three squads of ANBU appeared and leading them was the Third Hokage.

Gulping Naruto stepped forward as he saw his Dad with a very serious look on his face as the elder Sarutobi signaled the ANBU to apprehend the Instructor.

"You three come here." He ordered with a commanding voice that all three followed and stood at attention like a soldier despite their extremely young age.

Looking at all three was the Professor, not the Third Hokage, not the God of Shinobi and certainly not Naruto Sarutobi's Father. The Professor needed to be bias, he need to analyze what happened, it was clear all three presented an exceptional substitution jutsu, Naruto showed a keen insight to the transformation jutsu, and all three were exceptional skilled and didn't freeze at their first battle.

So he had to make a clear choice as it was clear now these three weren't mere Academy Students anymore. While Raiga was a low leveled Chunin he is still a Chunin and that is only obtained through one's actions and Raiga was no different.

That left the Professor with one choice as he assumed the Hokage stance and looked to see the emotions of all three children and knew there would be no controlling them now so he gave them his decision.

"In light of recent events Yue Aisushiro, Sakumo Hatake, and Naruto Sarutobi will hereby be assigned to the senior year of the Academy following which, should you prove to pass the final exams, you will be Genin of Konoha." The Third Hokage proclaimed before finding there was something wrong with his decision, Yue.

But before he could come up with a solution, his son came up with one for him as young Naruto slapped Yue's shoulder and gave her a wide smile.

"Hey Yue you and your brother are welcome at our home at anytime now that you're one of us come and train with me and Sakumo alright." Naruto was rambling the words but he meant every word of it.

Yue in turn had to chuckle at the actions of her classmates before all three were escorted home by ANBU. The attacks were covered up, saying they were part of the Festival and part of the demonstration of Konoha's shinobi and it worked but that wasn't the most concerning information.

**Three Days Later**

In a hidden bunker beneath Konoha stand five men, the first was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the second was the Jounin Commander Toka Yuhi on his right, to his left is the ANBU Commander codename Sparrow, next to him was the head of the Military Police Rai Uchiha and lastly head of the Torture and Interrogation Division, Inoichi Yamanaka.

Between the five was a large round circle with various papers and files scattered across it, all details on the attack.

"Sparrow begin your report." The Third ordered and immediately the ANBU Commander followed his or her order.

"Hai Lord Hokage, as everyone knows three days ago a group of foreign shinobi, sleeper agents, and traitors attacked the village during the Summer Festival. This was a distraction to give them an open window to steal various forbidden scrolls, classified information, and assassinate various high ranking members of the Konoha Council. Of the items that were successfully taken were the village's patrol schedule, the current locations of our border guards, three of our deep cover operatives in Iwa, and two teams of ANBU have their identities revealed. The infiltrators also made off with a scroll of A-Class Elemental Jutsus, and about a platoon worth of weapons and supplies."

The Third clenched his hands tight as he heard the casualties, two members of the Civilian Council were killed, ten ANBU members were killed protecting them, five more ANBU were wounded along with many more casualties in the regular forces. Thirty-three shinobi of various ranks were injured, ten shinobi were killed and twenty-six civilians were killed. Worse of all the assassins managed to poison the Akimichi Clan Head and even managed to infiltrate the Sarutobi Compound and attack Sasuke Sarutobi.

However Sasuke Sarutobi does not go down easily but something was revealed during his fight, his opponents were all A-Ranked shinobi. To have four A-Ranked shinobis under their payroll whoever the attackers worked for must be extremely rich but not enough to gather the information covertly. Which led to a shift in speaker as Hiruzen turned to Inoichi who obtained a scar under his chin from a kunai knife.

"Yamanaka what have we learned from the prisoners?" Much like the Commander Inoichi performed his tasks diligently before the meeting to gather what he could.

"Sir as far as we have managed to learn and gather the attackers were all from the minor shinobi villages and clans that haven't joined any villages. From what we gathered they were hired by ten men, each one of them rumored to be at least A-Class with two of them being S-Class."

There were whispers between the five but nothing major just wonderment that the Yamanaka Head answered "The two S-Class shinobis have been identified as former Kiri Shinobi Shisui Sanada and Mitsumi Gotei."

The Third controlled his emotions, he knew the two aye, they were the ones who disapproved of their village's decision to join with Konoha during the war so they were marked for death. It was believed that the Second Mizukage killed them himself but the Third paid no mind to the news as they were at war.

"Assume these men are threat and put them in the Bingo Book but for now change the rosters get those who are compromised out of their mission if possible." Hiruzen commanded as he began issuing orders to the Jounin and Military Police Commanders. "Double our border patrols and internal patrols, change the patterns we can not risk such a breach again. Rai I'm doubling the Uchiha Military Police Force with inactive shinobi volunteers I want the patrols done properly but I want to know how these _terrorists_ managed to slip pass the all seeing eyes of the Hyuga Clan."

Had this been any other day the Uchiha would scoff at the Hyuga name but even he is curious as to why the Hyuga's Byakugan didn't work.

The Third Hokage gave out mission assignments and then decided to end the meeting after assigning an ANBU Team to the other four in the room while his security detail would double as well.

But for now he will have to live with a single ANBU Team on him at any given time as the five separated to their own exits to return to the surface.

Hiruzen Sarutobi in turn decided to walk to the site of one of the larger battles, five Chunin Instructors fighting against a Jounin was quite impressive but there was something else and he knew it.

Approaching the site of the battle he knew it was a market place so many shinobi and civilians would be there buying groceries. However something seemed off, why would they waste someone who was clearly an Elite Jounin just to kill five teachers.

He continued to ponder until he noticed his ANBU Escorts spiked chakra and knew they were under attack as he heard a familiar sound of a buzzing shuriken behind him so he slid out a kunai from under his robes and deflected them.

Looking at his attacker he recognized her as Mitsumi Gotei thanks to her very young face and body. Simply put Mitsumi was thirty but she looked like she could be fourteen and she took every opportunity to show her body by wearing a simple tight black shinobi suit. Her hair was long and obviously well maintained with a strange seaweed green color that made her exotic with her tan skin. This was strange as most Kiri shinobi tend to have pale skin unless they have been living outside of the Mist.

"It seems I won't be able to catch you unaware _Lord Hokage._" She smiled before revealing an overly large kunai knife that might as well be a sword. "Let's see if you earn the title."

She charged at the God of Shinobi with surprising speed but the Third reacted quickly by weaving hand signs and then vomiting out mud that soon washed across the ground. This caused Mitsumi to slow down slightly before the Third quickly shout out flames colored white that lit the mud on fire.

Seeing the blaze catch her he almost thought it was over but the Third quickly knocked the notion out of his brain with a very funny chibi version of himself before finding his opponent to his left smirking.

Mitsumi threw a hail of kunai and shuriken at the Third but he simply summoned a bo staff from his sealing tattoo and used it to deflect the weapons. Once that was done he spun around and assumed his bojutsu staff and looked at his enemy who was now smiling, her sharp teeth evident as Sarutobi began to think.

It would take some time but even she should know that there was no chance of defeating him and yet she was still fighting.

Mitsumi was a dangerous opponent who specialized in weapons and close quarter combat, making her the perfect opponent against the Third's abilities. However that's not all he knew it wasn't all as normally she would have Sanada backing her up with long range attacks before tag teaming with their weapons.

However it doesn't matter at the moment, one can never be too distracted during a fight as it shows when Mitsumi attacked first, by summoning a pair of katana swords and charging at her opponent.

Sarutobi in turn crouched low and charged as well with the only key difference was he thought of his attacks better as he reached the maximum range of his staff and brushed aside Mitsumi's right katana and quickly aiming his staff to her left shoulder and shoved it deep into the skin, breaking bone. Following through with his attack he spun around to build momentum before striking Mitsumi's head, cracking her skull before retreating again and stabbing his staff to the ground.

"Lava Release: Boiling Rock Jutsu." The Third spoke quickly and his combination of Earth and Fire shot out of his mouth in the form of lava and connected with his opponent. Mitsumi didn't have time to recover properly and instead found herself just barely able to dodge to the right, her left shoulder singed from the attack.

The resulting injuries quickly piled up as the God of Shinobi followed through with another attack, one that Naruto would approve of.

"Wind Style: Banshee Scream." The loud scream was enough to burst Mitsumi's ear drums as she attempted to cover both ears but due to her injured left arm she couldn't move it and so her left ear drum burst.

Combine with her already cracked skull she slowly began to bleed from her nose and her eyes as the Third continued with the attack until every pore of her body was bleeding as she screamed in pain.

Then she died, her brain was reduced to mush as what was left of Mitsumi Gotei fell to the floor. With her death the attackers retreated and the Third continue to wonder what was happening until he sensed something he hadn't felt in over a decade.

The First Hokage was fighting and judging by what just happened, Hiruzen suspected it might just be Sanada.

END

**Well I'm done with this chapter, again sorry for the delay been working and stuff so no schedules for me since schedules are not cool. Anyways hope you enjoyed give reviews next chapter I will continue with the recent attack on Konoha and sorry about the recent fight scenes if they weren't good truth be told I just wrote them today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so I realized a mistake thanks to a reviewer from Chapter 3, Naruto does not have the Steam Release it is the Blaze Release but don't feel like going back just to fix one word so here's the edit now. Also to my followers there are no set schedules and I might not write as often due to classes and work but I will write when I can.**

**I do not own Naruto because I am not rich.**

The First Hokage couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all, when he was Naruto's age when he had his first fight, results of the Clan Wars. He had hoped and even prayed that his dreams would come true, that there would be no more wars, no more children being sent out to die in droves but these past few days have been trying for the old man.

After he heard about the attack the First Hokage was one of the first to arrive on the scene of the battle only to arrive too late, the number of casualties were large. Even worse the next day he had heard about Naruto, to all three of the children and he felt ashamed. Children shouldn't be fighting, they should be joking around skipping rocks and playing tag, not fighting against killers.

"We were suppose to be living examples for the world." Hashirama said to no one as he drank a saucer of sake in the backyard of Hokage Mansion. Turning to his side he imagined the one man he truly trusted above all others and sighed "Where did we go wrong Madara?"

Hashirama continued to drink well into the night as Naruto was asleep now, the results of his first battle left him with flashes of memories and dreams of what could have happened. Everyone who had their first battle that night felt the same thing and no doubt now the Young Monkey would be commencing with a shadow war to find the ones responsible.

Biwako was too busy with the injured, Mito was out of the village visiting her niece's daughter and Sasuke was injured during the assassination attempt. That left the First to deal with the young children and decided to tell them a story, to be precise his first battle.

He remembered it well, even better than many of his more glorious battles because that was the first time that he ever killed. It was the Clan Wars, children died left and right, mothers would smother their children rather than allow them to be taken as slaves or even worse soldiers. It was a time where suicide was accepted as a way to escape the clans, where the only reason to feel anger over the loss of a child is if the child was going to be a weapon. The three of them may have not killed before but had the Senju and Uchiha Clan not stepped up, they would have and more than likely it would have been far worse.

It was then that the three made a pledge to the First Hokage, to fight to protect the world and bring peace to the Five Great Nations like he wanted. For that they would need training and while Yue hasn't been trained as well as the two other students she swore she would not stop until she would.

Smiling at the memory he still couldn't help but drink over his loss, a child shouldn't be given his dream, Hashirama's dreams should have been fulfilled but now, now the former God of Shinobi is too old to fight a young man's battle let alone a war. Despite looking relatively the same the First will be the first one to admit he is not as strong as he was in his prime, even at full power his younger self would out class him in everything but experience.

Sighing Hashirama chose to train the young man named Naruto just like his Father, it was a sign he was sure of it.

But then the First sensed something strange, the ANBU Guards normally assigned to protect the mansion were cut in half, something must have happened. Soon after he couldn't sense anything until he felt someone behind him who attempted to strike him behind with a sword so the God of Shinobi simply spun around and grabbed him by the neck before looking at him with a calm face.

He would get nothing out of the assassin, he obviously didn't recognize the First now that his hair had gone gray and as a result he thought he was going to kill an old man. Instead he was frozen in fear of the man before him as he was being strangled by the neck and the last thing he felt was the First Hokage flexing him muscles and then nevermore.

The First Hokage felt his blood flowing, it had been years since he had fought and despite being a pacifist at heart even he would admit the taste of battle was missed. Walking through the halls of the mansion he extended his senses and found there were four men here, all with suppressed chakra but enough for them to sneak up on the ANBU and attack them.

Immediately he came across three intruders attempting to break into the Hokage's office and upon seeing the former Kage they charged blindly into the dark.

Despite the agony of his right leg, a consequence of battle, Hashirama charged and quickly slapped aside the first attacker's sword to the left with his cane and quickly slapped away the sword of the second man, causing the blade to be embedded into the wall. Following through with the attack the First quickly struck the first opponent in the head with his cane, the wood was made using Wood Release so it was extremely durable.

The man went down before the God of Shinobi continued is attack by striking the second man in the head as well, sending him to the wall and leaving the First all alone with the final man. He of course backed away as the First stepped forward, the sound of his cane tapping on the wooden floor unnerving the man until he finally decided to take a chance and charged.

Instead of somehow landing a hit against Hashirama the First got to him first as the man attempted an overhead slice only for the First to hit his wrist with his cane and forced the sword up until it stabbed the ceiling.

Attempting to pull his weapon out the assassin looked away and the First responded kindly by kicking the man across the hall with his superhuman strength.

The sound of the attack alerted everyone as the First intended while they ran downstairs the First used the Body Flicker technique to arrive outside Naruto's bedroom.

Knowing the seals protecting the room were still active he slipped inside quietly to find that Naruto was indeed still sleeping and not alert to the attack. The room itself hadn't changed much over the years, just removing some of the toys in favor of books that Naruto seemed to love. His bed was in the corner, away from the door and close to a window that had several seals designed to keep everything out, even bugs due to the risk of bug users. The seals were designed for everything, protecting Naruto from assassins and preventing the doors or windows from simply being forced open, the same idea was used for the rest of the mansion.

Hashirama however couldn't help but laugh at the idea that Naruto had the most protected room and yet everyone was worried. Had he been fully trained now things might have been different but for now Hashirama was glad that his honorary Grandson was safe before sensing someone enter the room.

Keeping his calm he extended his senses to see what the man would do and only a second later Hashirama caught three senbon needles aimed at Naruto's jugular.

"That's impressive, who are you stranger?" The man asked and Hashirama turned, hiding his figure in the shadows of the room as he looked at his opponent who was standing in hall and oddly enough somehow managing to override the seal placed on the door.

The seals themselves aren't too complicated but still to get past them so easily impressed the First as he looked at his opponent and noted he has Kiri written all over him. Pale skin, shark teeth and dark hair is the norm of Kiri shinobi, combined with a sword on his back the First became weary if only because of what it means.

His weapon was a curved blade meant to allow for easy gripping and unorthodoxed attacks and defense, and not that many would be allowed to carry custom weapons like that unless they knew how to use it.

Lastly his armor was different, bright red samurai armor closer to that of the Samurai than shinobi variation, making him a difficult opponent. The shoulder guards weren't as bulky before or just a solid piece but instead took the appearance of overlapping feathers. He wore a skirt of similar fashion though it's hardly a skirt as it really only ran down his sides and the back down to the knees. There was no helmet to protect him, no mask, not even something to keep his apperance it was just him.

Hashirama was done analyzing his opponent and stepped out of the shadows with a summoned katana in his right hand while his cane being held with the left. For the first time in over a decade, he was going to stretch his old bones and the man in front of him will help.

Quickly throwing the needles back to it's owner the man simply moved his head slightly to the left, avoiding the needles before noticing his opponent, the look of excitement written all over his face.

"Well now this is a surprise, Hashirama Senju the First Hokage." The man spoke with excitement before drawing his own blade to reveal it was a strange sword with a bulk of the weapon concentrated on the grip alone while the blade was six inches long. It was curved in the opposite direction of the pummel those giving the weapon an almost long S like look combined with an interesting number of seals woven into the shaft of the weapon.

Hashirama could help but channel his old friend Madara for his response before placing silencing and extra protection seals in Naruto's room so he wouldn't know what was happening.

"Well are we going to talk are day or are we going to dance?" Hashirama asked in a similar manner as his old friend, complete with a thousand yard stare as he pulled off his robes to reveal a ninja suit. It wasn't his old armor but it would do as the First would be the first to admit he wasn't made for the armor anymore.

The man smiled and charged quickly leaping into the air and attempted to stab the living embodiment of God in the head. Unfortunately for the assassin, he wasn't facing some ranked amateur and instead found his blade being parried and the First flipping his sword flat against the assassin's weapon and then attempted to take the man's head off.

The assassin quickly substituted himself with one of Naruto's books as even he knew substituting with young Naruto is a death sentence as the First would have nothing holding him back.

With the First's sword caught in a surprisingly thick book the assassin managed to get behind him and attempted to stab him in the back. That didn't go so well as the First sensed the attack again and parried the blow with his walking stick before swing the weapon away from the assassin so the First could remove the arm.

Unfortunately that did not happen as the assassin wore surprisingly durable arm vambraces that took the blow before suddenly hitting the First clean in the chest with a chakra reinforced palm strike. Granted the attack wasn't too strong but it did send the First out through the door and leaving him winded before finding himself under attack again.

The assassin learned from his attacks and decided to fight like a snake, striking with a quick jab before retreating before the First could counter and instead the First could only block or dodge the blows. Such is the curse of fighting in narrow hallways, the assassin had a short sword and thus allowing him to maneuver far better than Hashirama with his katana.

However his cane was enough to fend off the constant barrage of attacks with his sword used to keep the assassin away. Anything else and the blade would have only been a hindrance which would mean death.

The assassin was doing his best to keep the advantage, in Naruto's room it was clear he would be in a disadvantage due to not knowing the surroundings like the First. The hallway was thankfully short, designed to be used as a funnel to lessen the number of attackers. However this proved to be a disadvantage because Hashirama intended to end the fight fast, never realizing his opponent was extremely skilled, almost on par with the First Mizukage at his prime.

Oh how he remembered that battle, the young Hashirama was only a teenager but the Mizukage was an incredible fighter, easily tearing apart his wood.

Of course since the Kage Summit the First Mizukage had passed away leaving the First very curious as to who his opponent was. The man was easily S-Class through his weapons skills alone, he wasn't one of the new Seven Swordsmen as he didn't carry any of the swords. So who's left, the First ran all of the possibilities through his head and remembered something, the First Mizukage was said to have taken in a student.

"Not bad youngster, I must say you're just as good as Saito." Hashirama commented, causing the assassin to give a disturbingly familiar smile that shook Hashirama to the core.

"Good to know I live up to the family name." He smirked before Hashirama realized that his attempt to get into open ground was a mistake as he exited the hall to the Third's tea room, a very large room.

It was then that that man twisted his hilt around and suddenly the blade shot out, nearly striking the eye of the First Hokage had he not dodged. Soon he realized what he was fighting against, Saito Tsuchida, Grandson of the First Mizukage and in his hand was the weapon that made the First Mizukage so famous- the Tonbogiri.

The sword became a spear and while Hashirama did manage to dodge the first strike he quickly ducked to dodge the follow up attack to his neck and thus allowing the assassin to punch him clean into the tea room.

Now things were dangerous as the First had a good look at the spear that once cut through his strongest defense. It was a good six feet long with the shaft alone, made of metal so durable that it once held up against Hashirama's One Thousand Fists, something not even Madara was able to do. The metal itself was a dark gold color with intricate ripples across it and silver rings to show where it extended from, thus giving the sword variation it's normal silver grip.

Despite all of this Hashirama was only mildly worried, granted his opponent has a spear that can cut through anything but the First isn't a slouch either. As he looked at his blade he noted it was worn, quality metal it maybe but against the Dragonfly Cutter, he might as well be using a wooden sword. Even his walking stick was damaged and the First has spent the last decade reinforcing the wood and building upon it layer by layer in order to give it the durability of Adamantine.

It was dangerous and to use any other weapon during a fight, for your weapon to break in the middle of a battle is extremely dangerous not to mention stupid meaning there is only one weapon in his arsenal the First Hokage could use.

The First Hokage rolled up the sleeves of his robes to reveal an intricate style of seals on his body that made the assassin curious and thus he did not strike the Wood User. This gave the First time as he began to build up chakra and slowly the seals began to glow before dissolving into nothing and instead left his body to turn into ash. Soon the First Hokage was surrounded by ash as his body began to be ever so stronger, like he was regaining some much needed strength and energy.

Once his entire body was surrounded by a strange black mist the mist turned into something else, it turned into the First's armor and his sword. The most frightening part however was his face, there were markings under his eyes colored in red and strangely enough a painted third eye on his forehead.

This wasn't some ordinary form, this was the First Hokage's Sage Form and while he may not be at his prime this form makes up for it but at great cost.

It was evident in the First's face, Sage Mode alone is difficult to maintain and the First is far from his prime.

"Nice you put on make up let's get started already." The assassin gloated while spinning his spear, confident that the weapon would be able to pierce the First's newly formed armor.

The armor itself was unlike the traditional samurai armor the First wore in his youth but instead was closer in color scheme to Madara's but it lacked the heavy shoulder guards and instead was just a chest piece.

Hashirama's sword meanwhile was attached to his back which he drew to show that it was closer to a claymore than a katana. Solid black double edged and standing at almost five and a half feet long the sword was made for the First's super human strength but also has a strange hole in the middle.

The First Hokage took his stance, crossing his arms parallel to each other while standing side faced, his right hand gripping the white katana grip while the blade was pointed towards his opponent. Combined with natural chakra the First let his energy explode before charging at his enemy who charged in turn striking first.

Naturally his opening move was an extended thrust to which the First responded by spinning to the side and aiming to clip the man's right shoulder before the spear wielder blocked the strike with the shaft of his weapon. So he quickly moved to strike at the man's exposed left side only to find the end of the spear blocking the next strike before being pushed away and forced to retreat as the assassin spun the spear around in order to whack the First with the blunt end.

The assassin then spun the spear to his right side under his arm while his left hand was held under his armpits. Knowing what comes next the First retreated and soon enough the a fast thrust came towards his neck so the First redirected it but allowing the man to swing his weapon down fast enough to try and slash Hashirama's belly.

Of course the First jumped back in time to avoid the blow but not far enough as he came under a barrage of blows all aimed to his chest while the First constantly backpedalled away rather than use his sword to parry the strikes.

Soon after the barrage was over the assassin suddenly raised his spear and jumped forward, slamming the spear towards the First who dodged and subsequently the spear merely hit the ground, causing the wood to splinter. Saito however didn't let it end there as he stabbed his spear to a large splinter and threw it at the First who swiped it away with his free hand.

Using the opportunity Saito attempted to use a fast strike once more this time aiming at the First's blind spot caused by the wood but Hashirama quickly intercepted the blade by moving to the right and catching the blade with the hole on his blade. Flipping it flat he caught the blade, preventing Saito from pulling the blade back before sliding the tip of his sword towards Saito and slid the blade down the shaft of the spear.

The blade was coming closer and closer to Saito and so he was forced to let go and back away but not before grabbing the top shaft of the spear and managing to pull it out of the hole and quickly retreating before the First could strike again.

This was all just a skirmish, the First Hokage alone could decimate the entire mansion if needed but he didn't and instead chose to fight with pure taijutsu and kenjutsu. It was also to understand what his opponent was doing, it was clear he wasn't here to kill Naruto or destroy the mansion but really to take him along with information.

"Your skills are impressive Lord Hokage, you live up to your name but alas it appears I must make my leave." He said arrogantly before retreating as Hashirama Senju sensed the reason, Hiruzen Sarutobi has come and butchered the men Saito brought with him. "I look forward to our next bout."

The assassin tuned into mist as the First Hokage fell on one knee, the adrenaline keeping his right leg from screaming out in pain but even still the First hadn't fought someone that skilled in a long time.

Hiruzen arrived soon after with a full ANBU Platoon, twelve men total complete, all A-Class shinobi.

They looked at the tea room and was shocked, the First Hokage was on his knees, the room was cracked and parts of the floor were broken or missing. But what shocked the Third Hokage the most was the garb Hashirama wore, his combat armor and his sword, both were weapons he only used in battles against the likes of Madara.

"Took your time Monkey." The First spoke between breaths "Is Naruto alright?"

Hiruzen checked on his son personally and saw that the seals the First added in prevented anyone from entering his room, preventing the assassins from reaching him. However something troubled the Third, how did they know that _it_ was in his office, the only ones who did were a part of his personal guards and the Elders.

"Naruto is fine sensei but I can't say the same about my tea room." Hiruzen commented to keep the First from guessing what was so important in the Hokage's personal office.

"Apologies Monkey but I seem to be exhausted today." Hashirama commented with large gasps of air before wobbling himself out of the room and to the outside where ANBU were now swarming the mansion. There was no point in being here outside of identifying the man that he fought but that can wait for another day, he was tired and needed to think.

No one paid attention to the First Hokage leaving the scene if anything they should be worried about how many people he killed in the ten minutes since the attacks started. He however was more concerned over the attack itself, twice now Konoha was attacked in their own home.

His plan failed yet again, first the creation of Konoha was suppose to show the clans could unite in peace. Instead it just created a larger army and also made Samurai outdated as before the various Daimyos could simply send armies that would outnumber the clans who normally would be able to handle the platoons but never an entire army.

The Daimyos were the ones who originally kept the Clan Wars going, making a profit out of the fighting but it was the Fire Daimyo who helped the First change all of that. He realized that having an army loyal to him would be far better than a single clan and so the Senju, Uchiha, Sarutobi, Uzumaki, and Kuramas were the first to join. They in turn turned the tides of the Clan Wars by changing the tactics and making it impossible for a single clan to fight on their own.

The peace from the Hidden Villages however only lasted for a decade, enough time for young Hiruzen to be strong enough to fight and live through the First Shinobi War.

Seeing his first plan failed Hashirama changed tactics, create deterrent and in this case it was the Tailed Beasts. The plan worked at first, until the First Kazekage opened his mouth and demanded land as they already had the One Tails resulting in the other Kages having a similar idea. So now his deterrent became living weapons and worse they had heard about Mito and saw it as an opportunity, fusing a Tailed Beast with a human would be an unstoppable weapon.

Granted it would take quite some time before such a plan could occur but still it worried Hashirama simply because of the power a container could possess. He could handle most of them even now but how many casualties will occur before he arrives into the battlefield.

Is that how he will spend the last years of his life? The thrill of the battle reminded Hashirama of the old days when he could travel across the world and while he had to fight to do so he saw so much.

Perhaps that is what he needed, let the young ones take over for the time of the First and the Second is over, it is time for the Third to take over.

Musing over the revelation Hashirama waited until his wife returned before announcing his plans to her, his children, and his Granddaughter. They of course protested but one of the things Hashirama Senju is well known for is being stubborn, he made his decision and it would take a lot to change his mind.

So the next morning the legendary First Hokage walked down the streets of the village he helped build with his own two hands. Many stared at his appearance as the First Hokage was wearing his traditional shinobi armor that just barely fits and would not have fit at all if the First hadn't gone back to training. However many in the village weren't just staring at the Wood Master because of his choice in clothing but rather his new addition on his face.

Arriving in front of Hokage Tower no one stopped him as he made his way to the Hokage's office and walked inside finding his young student about to begin the dreaded enemy of all Kages, paperwork.

Seeing the First Hiruzen stopped and noted that his sensei looked far too serious but at the same time you can't take him seriously with that mustache he chose to grow the past week.

"Monkey we need to talk." Hashirama started the conversation, his voice was tiring and his body appeared to still be soft despite the week of intense training that would make others cringe.

Still he was the sensei to the Third Hokage so Hiruzen nodded as the First began his rehearsed speech of how proud he was of the village and what it's accomplished but at the same time they continue to regress. The First felt that perhaps they look upon him more than the Third as the elder man formed the village and brought everyone in. So it was time to retire once more from the spotlight and sneak into the shadows using a certain law the First created in the event that he needed to escape.

"The Travel Pass are you sure sensei?" Hiruzen knew the law and yet he didn't agree with it, not at all.

Hashirama decided to take a seat before explaining his reasons, noting that the chair is even better than his the Hokage chair.

"Hiruzen you don't need old fossils like me slowing you down and you can't always depend on me for advice." Hashirama had to admit despite all of the goo Hiruzen has done he was still always coming to the First when there was something he couldn't figure out.

"But still sensei it would be good if you stayed on the Council..." Hiruzen was interrupted by the First raising his hand to stop him.

"The Council still turn to me as though I were the Hokage, I gave up that post to my brother when it was clear we were going to war and when you were appointed I had hoped that the need for the Senju would slowly diminish. Hiruzen you are the Third Hokage and while you did well when you were appointed you are still unsure of yourself."

There was no denying that, Hiruzen is a soldier, he led armies into battle but once the war was over and the process of rebuilding began things became difficult. Many expected him to speak a few words about the fallen, many shinobi wanted to know if they would be out of the job thanks to injuries or budget cuts. Then there were the families, several wanted to know how they died and the Third had to keep a tight lip if they were ANBU or in a classified mission. Others wanted to know if they got benefits and it sickened the Third but he will admit, he's gotten better.

"Still sensei are you sure about this why not spend your retirement with your Granddaughter she's beginning to make bets during training." Hiruzen joked, causing the First to smile happily.

"Hiruzen it is time I return to my roots, the Senju of the Forests is what we were and it is time I travel across the Land of Fire once more."

The Third Hokage leaned back and thought of anything he could do to stop it but much like Hashirama's family, he knew his sensei.

Finally he gave in but he would have one last victory "Alright I will allow it provided you shave that ridiculous mustache." Hiruzen pointed at the slug on the First's lip "Is that thing alive?"

Hashirama had a vein appear from his forehead as he pointed at Hiruzen's new beard "I'm sorry I can't hear you I was afraid that beard of yours would stab me."

"My beard is a traditional Sarutobi Clan tradition _sensei_ your mustache however frightens young children."

Hashirama placed his hand over his heart like he had been stabbed "I'll have you know my family loves my mustache."

"Oh yeah and I suppose that's why not even Tsunade wants to be kissed by that menace."

"Alright that's it Little Monkey you and me RIGHT NOW." Hashirama flexed his chakra and the Third followed suit, causing the ANBU around the room to suddenly fall as the two Hokages looked ready to come to blows when someone kicked the door open.

Looking at the door they saw a young Naruto Sarutobi come marching in and pointing his finger at his Dad's hat.

"I have a dream Dad, you're going to give that hat to me one day." Naruto boasted, causing the First and the Third to laugh before Naruto started yelling at how it wasn't funny.

"It's not funny Slug Face." Naruto yelled, not knowing that it was Hashirama on account that the mustache was so big it covered his face.

"SLUG FACE IT'S A MUSTACHE." Hashirama shouted back as both of them locked heads and you could swear there were lightning bolts coming out of them.

Hiruzen naturally intervened before the two ruined his paperwork, not that he wouldn't mind but still..."Now now Naruto, Sensei let's be calm."

Naruto looked confused after and said "Sensei? Hey Dad I thought you were only trained by the Hokages."

"I was." Hiruzen answered as he knew what was happening and began to hold in his laughter.

"But then who's this guy?" Naruto's face was all scrunched up thinking about it until the First told him.

"Why it's me Naruto the First Hokage." Hashirama said in his Grandfather voice before Naruto began to panic.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH Grandpa you got something on your face. Is it eating your face off?" Naruto said in a frightening voice, causing the Third to lose it and he began laughing.

Hashirama however was not as he began to cry about how no one sees how hip and cool his mustache is. He soon came crying out of the Tower and back home as Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Hiruzen chuckled at the antics before returning to a travel pass Hashirama slipped onto his desk. Naruto had left to start training with Yue and Sakumo, Yuki refused to train with anyone, thus once again the Third was as alone as he ever would be.

He ignored the paper and instead went to work and noticed that yet again the Civilian Council were beginning to drive him insane with their useless requests.

In what world does buying a single light bulb require the signature of the highest power in the village? Instead the Third put it in the useless pile and decided that perhaps there should be a new office to handle these minor affairs, either that or remove the Civilian Council by force.

But for now he continued on with his work and began to wonder just how is it that the Second Hokage did all of this in a day.

'Curse you sensei for not revealing your secret to quick paperwork.' Hiruzen thought as he continued to work throughout the day.

Such is the life of the Hokage, the most powerful man in the village getting carpel tunnel on his wrist before the age of thirty.

'All of my attempted killers and all they needed to do is put more paperwork on my desk.'

Finally he finished for the day and he noted that his sensei's paper had yet to be signed and as his student Hiruzen knew that a simple piece of paper won't stop the First from leaving.

Hashirama was right, he has depended on the wisdom of his sensei for far too long and the village still depends on the legend of the First Hokage to be safe.

"It's time for a change." Hiruzen said to no one but himself as he signed and stamped the paper before preparing to return home to Biwako's home cooked meal.

It was a change that he needed but first he had a stop to make as the Third walked over to a flower shop owned by the Yamanaka Clan before walking to the outskirts of the village.

He never understood why it was placed here, away from the very village they protected but he alas he wasn't willing to disturb them as he made his way past the marked stones to the center of the field.

There was a large shrine inside with the symbol of fire marked on the top and attended to by monks who constantly keep the grounds clean and protected.

Bowing before them Hiruzen removed his sandals and noted there was another pair of sandals by the door before stepping inside to hear the chanting of monks. A set of armor plates was being carried by the monks, a familiar set of red armor that left the Third quickly curious as he approached the man meditating as the monks bless him.

"I see you are prepared for your journey." Hiruzen spoke in such hush tones that one would swear he wasn't speaking at all.

In front of him was Hashirama, his mustache shaved, his hair shaved bald and his body purified by holy water.

"Yes Hiruzen I would rather leave in secret my old friend, tell them I had died peacefully in my sleep so the village can move on." Hashirama didn't mean to be cold but it had to be done.

"And what of Mito? What of Tsunade or Tobi what about them?" Hiruzen knew the answer but it didn't feel right.

"They were told the truth Hiruzen just please do this for me." Hashirama was begging, how can a student stand not to follow his Master's final wish.

"Very well but what of Naruto and Sakumo? They've come to see you as their Grandfather."

"I left them my personal scrolls Saru and I left my library in your care use it well old friend."

Hiruzen nodded before turning to the reason they were both here, standing on an alter labeled "Two" were the ashes of the Second Hokage. It was contained in a navy blue jar to honor the Second's love of the color by Kumo of all people. When Tobirama died and his body reduced to ash from the lightning strike the survivors of the Kumo Team showed respect for the man and gathered his ashes in the very jar he is in now.

Understanding it all Hiruzen laid the flowers in front of the altar and prayed for strength to continue this job and for the safety of Hashirama.

Looking back at his sensei he noted the former Kage looked to be in better shape than he had been since the end of the war. It was comforting to know but that didn't mean the Third agreed with it.

"Your pass is ready sensei, good luck on your journey." Hiruzen spoke softly as a smile crept onto the face of the man who is a legend.

"Good luck handling my wife now _Little Monkey_." Hashirama joked as they both smiled before the Third Hokage left.

The next day news of the First Hokage's passing was heard throughout the village, the body of a perfect clone was left in his stead while the real Hashirama Senju left the village at dawn.

He turned back one last time on the very mountain the First, his brother, and Madara Uchiha agreed to set the grounds of their village on.

"May the village prosper in my absence." Hashirama spoke in respect and left the village, his first stop the famous Land of Fire Hot Springs where he can finally use his favorite jutsu without Mito killing him.

END

**Well this is the end of the First Hokage, not sure if he would be back or not and I almost felt like perhaps I should have him as Naruto's Jounin but I decided against it. Over all mostly boring I know but I wanted the First to give a proper send off and for those wondering why Mito didn't go with her remember she has a demon in her gut.**

**Next Chapter will be back to Naruto again and I've decided to go with a quick summary of his final year along with Sakumo and Yue before introducing their sensei since I felt it would make sense for the three to be on the same team.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay everyone classes have begun so I don't have the time to edit and write everything. Well hope you enjoy this was an extremely long chapter to write since I wanted to add in some memories of the First and also spend some time with Naruto again before introducing their sensei.**

**I do not own Naruto**

Naruto Sarutobi had a difficult time after the funeral of Hashirama Senju, both he and Sakumo both cried for the first time in public that day. He was like a Grandfather to them, the type of guy you could always trust to find a way out of any trouble they could have gotten into. Yue, despite not knowing the First Hokage as well also felt saddened by the loss of the First, especially after he personally taught her for the week before his passing. He could have rested but instead he trained all three of them as a team or in private, he helped wherever he could and it showed that there was no evil in the old man's bones.

Yue remembered one of the stories he told the day before he died, "In my youth I saw myself as a Doctor, I went where I must to heal the sick and the wounded because I was a good man. But we were at war and in war there's no need for a Doctor as much as a warrior so I discarded my oath as a Doctor and fought to protect my people." There was always a sign that he regretted what he did, taking so many lives when in truth he could have saved so many more.

"When the Clan Wars were over and Konoha was strong under my brother's rule I believed I could be a Doctor once more but instead I became haunted by mistakes. People came after me because of what I did in order to achieve peace and that was the worse part, people not realizing my efforts." Hashirama would look at the three with happiness before continuing "You three are one of the few things I've done since I became the Doctor once more and for that I am proud, you can protect and save this world from returning to it's chaotic roots."

No pressure to put on three six year old kids but truthfully the three understood what he meant, Hashirama worked at the hospital training the doctors like Biwako to save far more lives than he ever took. He researched ways of saving life rather than taking life and threw away anything not for defense of the village or its people. The man known as the Forest God would much rather be known as the Doctor or even old man than a God and that was what his friends and family remembered him for.

None the less his funeral was held three days after his "body" was discovered and no one but Hiruzen knew the truth as the villagers, nobles and even enemy shinobis came in peace. For this was the funeral of the First Hokage, the man who brought the closest thing to peace the world has ever known and his name was one to respect.

The skies were clear and sunny, not even God himself would dare insult the man's "funeral" as body was kept in front of the memorial stone for all to view before his cremation.

There wasn't a single soul who didn't attend the open casket funeral of the man they all treated as a Grandfather and all those close to him laid his favorite flower inside. Hashirama Senju fit with the flower, it was beautiful even in the rain, soft, and also gave off a warm feeling. The old man loved the flower so much he spent time caring for those flowers because of a mistake, these flowers could only be grown in one area and Hashirama destroyed it. Since then he spends whatever time he has caring for the flowers and even brought in all three of the young children to take care of it, almost as though he knew he was near the end.

Following the funeral Hiruzen Sarutobi brought four people with him to the Hokage Office, the morning after the First faked his death Sarutobi found the scrolls that were meant for the four.

All four were in their mourning clothes, black pants, black shirts, black shoes, even Sakumo and Naruto wore a black bandana over their hair. All four children were saddened by the loss of their Grandfather as such they all looked down rather than at attention, something the Third did not mind.

He did however sigh at how hard it was to lie to the children but he had no choice, if someone knew that the First Hokage was traveling across the world without any guards, assassins would be coming after him left and right. That is why he wanted closure, granting the Third his scrolls and giving his newfound family something to remember him by.

First was Tsunade, she loved her Grandfather more than anything in the world so the old man left her something to symbolize his hopes and dreams for her.

"Tsunade, your Grandfather saw you as his most precious treasure, proof that his family will survive and endure. That is why when sensei wrote his will it reflected what he had hoped you would become.

The Third pulled out a scroll marked with Tsunade's name and summoned it's contents, the first being a scroll of extreme chakra control, specifically the secret to his superhuman strength. As it is a dangerous weapon Hashirama hid the secret in a code that Tsunade would know because she spent so much time with him.

"Tsunade I will teach you the techniques if you would like but remember your Grandfather took decades to fully master these techniques."

Tsunade nodded in silence as the next item made her cry, it was her Grandfather's Slug Summoning, one of the three contracts he had in his possession. She remembered how there was a little slug that would constantly be with her, Katsuyu, Hashirama gave the young slug to her as a gift.

"You remember the seals for this correct?" Hiruzen asked and Tsunade simply nodded for if she spoke she would begin to cry again.

Hiruzen released the final seal and inside was a letter for Tsunade, which she read instantly as she finally began to cry near the end. The letter spoke how proud Hashirama was of his Granddaughter, she exceeded all expectations from birth and he was proud at what she learned from him.

The last words however made her both laugh and cry, it said "Remember to always place it all even on a bad hand."

At the bottom she noted there was a small blood seal which she opened and what surprised everyone was what came out.

It was a green crystal no larger than a thumb and no thicker than a pen with a very strong necklace cord running through it and finally two small pearls on the side. Everyone knew what this was, what it represented, it was the First Hokage's necklace which he used to enhanced his Wood Release and weaken the powers of a tailed beast. Legend has it the First found a piece of the Sage of Six Path's necklace many years ago and when he touched the artifact it turned into the very crystal form it is in now.

The necklace was something a baby Tsunade would always try to nibble on or use instead of her thumb and as she got older she always wanted to wear it until finally Hashirama allowed it and said she would have it when he leaves.

Now it is hers, the necklace means so much more to her than even the summoning scroll as the young lady adjusted the cord to fit around her tiny neck and proudly displayed it on her chest.

"Thank you Grandpa." She whispered before letting herself cry as Naruto acted like the little brother he is and hugged her.

Hiruzen waited before starting again this time with Sakumo, Hashirama found that the young man was much like his younger brother, Kawarama Senju who died during the Clan Wars. Unmatched potential but not given encouragement or the right instruction to bring it out Hashirama took to teaching Sakumo all that he wanted to know and what matched him.

For that Hiruzen took out the scroll marked with Sakumo's name and he stood as straight as he could.

Bringing out the letter he read its contents "Sakumo you are fast, you are strong, and you have unmatched potential to protect others. The Will of Fire is in you never let it extinguish."

The first item to appear was one that even Sakumo was surprised about, his clan's lost summoning scroll. After the death of his parents Iwa kept the scroll but could not use it due to the names written not of the Hatake Clan. Anyone who wasn't granted the summoning would find them mauled by a pack of ninja dogs until death so Iwa kept it locked away as a negotiation tool.

"Sensei found the scroll was being kept in the personal vaults of the Tsuchikage so he had his spy steal it and return it to its proper owner before his death." Hiruzen explained as Sakumo took the scroll and held onto it tight.

The next item were scrolls on Earth Jutsu and Earth Manipulation to allow Sakumo to create his own jutsu. It was something that Sakumo would return to the library or keep in his clan vaults until he was ready to use properly like he was taught.

It was the next item that surprised them all, Hashirama always did enjoy surprising people, as the final content was revealed in the form of a tanto or a dagger.

Sarutobi drew the blade and found the metal was shiny and new with not a hint of blood on it. The weapon had a white grip and in the hands of the young boy the blade would be a short sword, hence the guard as tantos tend not to have a guard.

"This is chakra metal Sakumo, it is not the type of weapon that would easily break, the metal conducts chakra and with your _special chakra_ I expect the blade to be stronger." Hiruzen knew about Sakumo's unique chakra in that when he summons enough it turns white and physical to the point where it is almost like a blade. Combined with this tanto it means Sakumo could cut through hard substances.

Sakumo nodded as he accepted the final gift, feeling honored at the blade as he remembered Hashirama was having a special birthday gift being made for him. The First never had a chance to give it to him and it saddened the silver haired student as he remembered all the times Hashirama tried to straightened his gravity defying hair. Eventually he gave up and instead suggested Sakumo grow his hair out to give it a natural look to it.

The next scroll appeared with Yue's name on it, which shocked her as it had only been a week since she knew the First. He was still trying to kick her habit of saying Honorable Senju or Lord Hokage and simple call him Old Man or just Hash or as Naruto often said, Rash when they are alone.

"Yue sensei saw you as something he wanted to stop, orphans from wars so he wanted to train you like Naruto and Sakumo. He wanted you to be able to let go of your pain, the pain that he feels everyday of losing his family."

For that he presented the young girl with the contents of the scroll, it wasn't some killer weapon or an unstoppable summoning but instead something she needed, his personal scroll of medical techniques and his brother's water manipulation training. While it would take years to master learning the techniques it would help her greatly due to the risk of not having a steady supply of water and helping save the wounded.

Along with the training scroll were some chakra control exercises for her to use and some minor training with senbon needles, never know when one might need them.

Finally there was Naruto, out of all four Tsunade and Naruto knew Hashirama the longest but unlike Tsunade, Naruto was trained to be a shinobi, not a healer or even the next clan heir but as a fighter and a leader.

"Naruto Hashirama saw you as his own Grandson so before his death he wanted to give you something to help you on your journey to be Hokage."

Two scrolls came out of Naruto's scroll and the markings made the Third Hokage shocked as he looked at the four.

"I'm sorry but only Naruto may know what is inside the scrolls." He said as the Third Hokage rose from his chair and escorted the other three children out and ordered his ANBU out as well. The contents were extremely sensitive as Naruto would soon find out the moment the door clicked closed.

Naruto was nervous, he hadn't trained properly ever since the fight, he kept on getting flashbacks that no one could really help him with.

There was a letter addressed to him, nothing fancy to point where Naruto would be afraid of just ripping it open but it was clear the old man wanted to give Naruto some pause from opening my having it highly decorated with artwork.

But regardless he opened the letter addressed to him and recognized the incredibly messy writing of the First Hokage.

"You're the most powerful man in history and yet you still can't write eh Gramps?" Naruto felt as though Hashirama was looking out for him as he read the letter.

_Dear Sneaky Fox,_

_ I know you didn't want me to go but one thing you must realize is life has a timer on it, you can extend it or you can shorten it all you want but when you reach the end what matters is what you did. I brought peace to the world for so many years but I spent the rest of my life trying to keep it that way. Know this however I have no regrets, I lived to see an era where children don't die every day and instead have a choice of how to live. While I wish I could have had more time to train you I'm sure my idiot apprentice, my wife, your mother, and the Old Monkey will be there. Just do me a favor and don't live your life for the job, have fun you're too young to be sulking around._

_That is why I left you three items, two came in the scroll the third is something you must wait until you become a Chunin,, unless you can't wait. Just remember to never jump into the deep end and don't go so far that no one can bring you back up. Now run along and remember me."_

_From your idiot but Super-Amazing Grandfather _

_Hashirama Senju_

Naruto couldn't help but be sad, these were all of the sides of Hashirama Senju that he knows, the fun Grandpa, the serious sensei, and the wise master. Yet he wanted to learn more as he looked at the two scrolls and recognized them both but the one that stuck out was the one on the right.

**Flashback**

"Hey Gramps wake up you told me you would show me a jutsu today." A four year old Naruto was bouncing around in what passes as his ninja outfit, a bulky orange track suit (just think of a chibi Naruto and there you go).

Hashirama meanwhile was sleeping still, a good thing about being a Dad and a Grandfather is that you learn how to avoid things like a kid jumping on your belly.

Of course one thing even the God of Shinobi can't resist is called the Puppy Dog Jutsu, there are only two people Hashirama knows who can resist it and both are dead. Naruto unfortunately found the one way to make the First open his eyes enough to see the dreaded jutsu.

Opening his eyes he tried every effort to resist the effects of those big adorable eyes until finally he gave in but he was tired so he did the next best thing. Crossing his pointer and middle finger on both hands into a cross a smokeless Shadow Clone was created.

"Come on kid let's go." Hashirama's clone said lazily and acting not unlike a certain Nara before both Hashiramas was awoken by Naruto slamming his feet to the ground, unconsciously using chakra.

"Not fair Gramps how is a clone going to teach me they're not you."

"Ma...ma...ma...young Grasshopper." Hashirama said the last part with an accent before continuing his explanation "The Shadow Clone allows me to split my chakra so it's a solid clone and as an added bonus everything it remembers I remember."

Naruto looked wide eyed and excited like a kid who just found the cookie jar "Can you teach me that Gramps huh can ya please." Naruto kept on saying please for the next five minutes before he suddenly found his hair being ruffled, causing him to scowl.

"When I feel you need it I will teach you." Hashirama answered before the clone grabbed young Naruto by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the training grounds, allowing the real Hashirama to sleep.

**End of Flashback**

Naruto looked at the scroll and found it was the Shadow Clone Jutsu with a little note inside saying "You will need this someday." Unknown to him the first lock of his seal began to slowly open, giving him the necessary chakra to perform the jutsu but not too fast that he loses all of his hard earned chakra control.

Smiling at the note he looked to the other scroll and found it was the Seven Steps of Enlightenment with another note.

"When you master one, the next will be shown." Naruto rolled up both scrolls and slid them in the pockets inside of his shirt before leaving, nodding at his Dad before asking if the other three want to join him in practicing their gifts.

They all agreed as Hiruzen looked saddened at the four, he had to hide the truth but it doesn't make it right.

As Hiruzen walked back into his office he noted there was an ANBU sitting on one of the guest chairs so he closed the door and closed the blinds of his office.

The ANBU in question was different, he wore a plain white mask rather than an animal like the rest of the ANBU, there were no markings to identify he is of the Leaf, not even the standard ANBU Tattoo. Instead he looked like an ordinary ANBU with a katana rather than a ninjato on his back and slightly extra gear on his thighs and back.

Hiruzen nodded as the ANBU removed his mask to reveal a man of similar age to Hiruzen with long spiky hair tied together in a ponytail. He had a serious look about him, almost hawk like with the most interesting feature was the X-shaped scar on his chin.

"Danzo it's been a while." Hiruzen spoke to his old wartime friend and noted that the past two years has been good to his friend, granted they're both older than they look now but still.

Danzo nodded as he began to slouch, since his team had been undercover for so long they haven't been able to relax much less worry about anything else.

"I heard about the attacks on the village and Lord Hashirama I'm sorry Hiruzen." Danzo truly sympathetic as while he didn't like losing the position of Hokage he would have to admit Hiruzen hasn't been too bad.

"Thank you my friend but we can talk about it later but for now what is it _them_?" Hiruzen started to smoke again, the stress of the recent attacks have turned his tobacco habit into full blown problem now.

Danzo pulled himself up and crossed his leg before answering "No, my sources say the Mizukage didn't plan this nor the Tsukikage or even the Raikage."

They all knew it wasn't the Kazekage who paid for the hit, the loss of land from the last war left them clawing for money after the Daimyo cut their budget in favor of repair jobs. So that left them with another possibility, the minor villages or the merchant towns, had to be high up however or else there would be no chance two S-Class shinobi would be hired for the job.

"I see, thank you Danzo, run your contacts however there is something I would like to ask you next year but for now you and your team take a break." Hiruzen ordered before being handed an updated information report.

Danzo disappeared as Hiruzen read the files and noted the information was frightening, Kumo and Iwa are rebuilding their forces faster than expected. Kiri is still an ally but Suna is at least far from reaching it's original manpower at least for another decade.

It would be wiser to get Suna to join Iwa and Kumo as they are neighbors to Konoha at least closer than the other two. Then there were the other villages, Hiruzen heard rumors that there is a teenager in the Land of Rain currently leading a rebellion to kick out all foreign shinobi from their lands. There are some new rumors that Taki has discovered a new super weapon that gives their soldiers the strength of Kages but everyone writes it off as a rumor. Then there's a story that Kusa is currently playing both sides, something thee Third wouldn't be shocked by, and decided to send someone a reminder that Konoha is a far better ally than an enemy.

Hiruzen sighed as he smoked and then began to read the other reports and knew it was a good decision to maintain the wartime training program.

Mission reports are all good, no failures or casualties thankfully since the village can't handle anymore shinobi down right now. If anything the recent missions have allowed several shinobi to show their worth as team leaders, assassins, spies, it made sending them on missions that much easier.

Closing the book he finished what he could do before deciding that for now he had to assign missions to shinobi and he needs his own team out but without the First here to takeover he will need to find some way of taking his team outside of the village. There lies a problem, the Council is not one to let an opportunity like the Third's absence to pass and would use it to line their pockets in some way. The only ones he could trust were the ones he appointed in the Civilian Council and some of the shinobi clans.

The Third closed his books and the files rather than think of it more before noting the sun was falling below the hill, signaling the end of his day.

Meanwhile Naruto decided it would be good if all four at least helped each other, even suggesting Jiraiya and Orochimaru joining. However Tsunade found a problem, they don't have the same schedules, while the three students are training Team Sarutobi would be doing missions.

Despite all of Naruto's insistence Tsunade had to stick with her team but agreed that all six of them would spar every once in a while when both of their schedules are free.

For now however Naruto would train with Sakumo and Yue and improve on their fighting styles rather than learn more.

In the week since Yue joined the group training she was taught the Flowing Water Style Dance of a Thousand Drops, the official name Tobirama Senju gave his fighting style. However everyone just prefers Flowing Water Style and Naruto agreed to teach her the basic step that day while Sakumo began to practice chakra control in order to use his sword's full potential. It wouldn't do him any good to have a sword so long that he runs out of chakra afterwards so for the next week they trained hard with Naruto staying after to learn the techniques he was given.

It was on that first night that Naruto learned the basics of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, granted this took many hours and he went on well past dinner time, resulting in a very irritated Biwako.

Biwako is shall we say patient with her son as he tends to be home either before or immediately after his Dad but today it was different, he was late far past dinner time. While both Hiruzen and Sasuke were reading the evening news and trying to avoid a easily temperamental Biwako but it was difficult as she was constantly tapping the cooking pot with her spoon.

What she considers hours was actually minutes and eventually she had enough and turned to her husband who immediately sensed the danger and began to substitute with his emergency stone outside. Unfortunately old Sasuke was quicker and substituted himself with the stone, leaving the Third without an escape route.

"Hiruzen dear can go and find Naruto please he's going to miss dinner." Biwako didn't turn around and as Hiruzen learned whenever his wife says miss dinner it tends to mean no one eats until they're all together even if she has to burn the food.

Sighing he placed the newspaper away and summoned the ANBU on guard in the mansion and ordered a tracker to locate Naruto for him. He merely waited five minutes before it was reported he was in the training field, much to Hiruzen's relief.

Walking towards the training ground the Third knows his son could handle himself and he knows what to do if he is attacked and can't win. All ANBU were taught to hone in on the chakra signatures of certain people in the village so if Naruto spiked his chakra at just the right level they would arrive in a matter of seconds.

However none of that happen as Hiruzen arrived at the training grounds relatively quickly, it was pure forest so plenty of targets and cover. The trees are so high and so much variety that it's perfect for ambush and maneuvering training, something not that many shinobi tend to learn. Lastly the trees are exceptionally strong, in the future a young spandex wearing taijutsu master would use the very trees to practice in his challenges against his hip rival and eventually he would take a student of his own to train here.

But for now no one but the three young students would use these forests as it was Sarutobi Grounds, in three decades a retiring Hiruzen Sarutobi would give the forest as a gift for training shinobi.

Hiruzen found the forest remarkably intact, now that Hashirama is gone no one can repair the damages done to the forest but still it was a surprise but not as much as he found.

When he entered the forest he found ten copies of his son training in a separate task, chakra control, fire manipulation, earth manipulation, wind manipulation, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, two were reading school books, and the remaining clones were sparring. He knew they were real clones and not the simple illusions taught at the Academy simply because they were casting a shadow. That's a weakness of all other clones, they don't make a proper shadow even the Earth Clones due to the element it is created from.

Water Clones for instance is made of water, shine a light at water what do you get if not a reflection or a brighter light? Lightning Clones when they move make the shadows slightly larger as lightning is just light turned into a weapon. Earth Clones are also easy to spot as the clone would have to spend half of it's attention maintaining it's form but unlike water where it is easy to contain with more water it can't use the same element to keep its shape. That is because Earth was not made to be easily contained let alone form but it is extremely solid and sturdy. There lies the difficulty, an Earth Clone must keep itself intact other wise parts of the earth will easily fall off.

Hence the effectiveness of the Shadow Clones for a multitude of purposes as demonstrated by Naruto.

However all of that stopped the moment Hiruzen came into the field as he sensed there was a sensor seal placed to alert Naruto in the event of intruders. All of the clones stopped and began to slowly dispel in order to prevent the common headaches caused by the jutsu, yet another reason why the blasted jutsu was marked Forbidden.

"Hey Dad how's it going?" Naruto asked without a care in the world as his Father was conflicted.

On the one hand his son did just perform one of the most difficult jutsus in the world but also the fact that he did so without supervision. Still he couldn't help but be proud however there was a limit to how proud he was to the point where the Third didn't know whether to hug or punish his son.

"Naruto care to tell me how you know the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Hiruzen asked though really he wouldn't put it past his sensei to give Naruto the tools to succeed.

"It's the old man's present." Naruto answered quickly and so excited "This is awesome I can go to school without going to school."

"What do you mean by that Naruto?"

"Well I've been practicing what I could do with the clones and well if my clone reads or learns anything the memories are sent back to me and they become my memory. I can do homework and study without actually doing homework or studying it's great why doesn't everyone use it."

Hiruzen went to professor mode to explain this "Well Naruto let me explain, the Shadow Clones take more chakra to use than a normal clone, you have to have Jounin level chakra in order to make even one." Which made the Third curious as Mito was the one who placed the seal to prevent Naruto from becoming a chakra battery, perhaps the First found out and used his skills to unlock a portion.

"But that's not the only problem is it?" Hiruzen had a feeling Naruto knew what it was but he liked hearing his Dad lecture like he knew everything.

"The consequences of dispelling too many clones is brain damage Naruto, too many lives spent at the same time will cause your brain to eventually become overloaded hence why it was a good thing you didn't pop them all right away."

The boy genius scratched his head in embarrassment before he found his Dad messing with the boy's hair, causing the boy the scowl.

"Come on Little Monkey your Mom threatened to hit me with a spoon if you don't hurry up." Hiruzen wrapped his arm around his little boy's neck before giving his son an affectionate noggie.

In truth all of this was an examination of Naruto's mental health, if the Shadow Clones had an effect on him the first was a light teasing of his head to show it wasn't serious, the current fist on head plan was to find migraines.

Naruto didn't notice but that night Hiruzen took a look at his son's seal, both were located on the young boy's stomach. It was an intricate design, the original creator was obvious trained by the Uzumaki Clan, allowing Mito a much easier time to add in additional seals but now, his chakra seals were opened. While it wasn't anything too large it was like untying a balloon and holding the end to allow the air to slowly escape.

There was no immediate danger so Hiruzen began to train his students along with Naruto and his friends for the remainder of the summer. He focused mainly on the scrolls they were given while teaching Orochimaru and Jiraiya the beginnings of chakra control, the tree walking exercise.

Once Team Sarutobi were done they began to learn their nature affinities and Sarutobi began to teach them a jutsu to help protect them and then he went for offensive training. Sasuke began teaching Naruto and Sakumo again while Mito would take time teaching young Yue as they're both water users and Biwako invited her to train at the hospital.

None of their training was harsh but it was enough to keep them alive and soon enough the Academy started again.

Outside of the rumors that the Third promoted his son and his students no one really took mind to that as everyone knew that those three passed through all the Academy Courses already. Their final years is designed to keep the three from feeling out of place after all they are one of the few shinobi to pass the Academy at the age of seven, if all goes well.

It amazed the trio however, the difference between freshmen and seniors, they weren't hidden behind truths because they were young anymore, soon those that pass their final exams will be in the real world where anything could happen. There is no sugar coating like the real world, just plain hard facts that none of the Freshmen realized despite their instructor being practically crippled.

Here the trio learned practicality, survival training, strategy, codes, and instructions on proper shinobi procedure. All of this was taught by a true veteran, a former ANBU Black Ops Hunter named Shikajo Nara who, despite being only a Chunin, is considered one of the most feared shinobi in the village.

He had the normal Nara look, pineapple hair, bored eyes, and rather thin looking but he was very active in teaching his students and providing them a good lesson of what they need to know. Shikajo would also spend some time teaching some ANBU training regimes, mostly stealth, ambushes, and weapons handling with focus on disarming your enemy to capture them.

That was the most difficult part of training for all three as they never bothered asking what if they need to capture without harming their opponents. Before now they could have quickly gone in for a quick strike or brute strength but they were all strength oriented.

The ANBU method of subduing an opponent was taught which was using swift and fluid movements not unlike real world Aikido combined with Jujutsu. It was a solid fighting style for using your enemy's strength against them and causing them to be disabled in a few moves.

Still most of the year was spent on practicality, two days every month they would be required to go out into the village forests and survive in teams of three with one supervisor in the event of danger. The purpose was for both the student and the family, once C-Ranked Missions come in they'll have to get use to not coming home everyday. Shinobi families are use to this, even if they are afraid, it was the civilian families that protested and went to the Hokage with complaints before being kicked out.

Anyone who didn't want to participate in the training would be marked failed, in which case the only position they could fill wouldn't even be messaging but instead take a low level assistant job or clerk if they're lucky.

During survival training another lesson they learned was tracking, studying footprints and paw prints, noticing a snap of the twig, or just a bush that shouldn't be there. This was all part of the Third's idea that his shinobi shouldn't just see what they want to see but rather look at their surroundings.

Then it was half way through the school year, Naruto's birthday came to pass and unlike most nobles and great clans they celebrated simple, his friends and family all in one place and yet it felt different. Gone were the sudden flares of the First's powers or the loud laughter that made even the saddest of men grin.

Naruto was turning seven this year, Sakumo had a birthday two weeks after the new year with Yue having hers during the summer, just a week before the Summer Festival. Yet none of it felt right, it hadn't been a year since the First passed on if anything it was only a few months so Naruto refused to have a party until his mom used guilt on him.

His presents were simple, a book of seals, a full set of kunai and shuriken, a spool of ninja wire and a new jacket since his sweater wouldn't do him any good if he couldn't take it off quickly.

It was very much the same type of jacket Sasuke wore in his youth before uniformed attire was required by Hashirama to show they were united. The design was based on the fact that the Sarutobi Clan were forest dwellers, sharing much land with the Senju of the Forest and therefore protected the lands using stealth, unlike the Senju.

As such the jacket was woodland camouflage pattern, perfect for blending into forest areas, something Naruto was taught as a member of the Sarutobi Clan. It was loose like a poncho with a hood tucked inside, the jacket is designed for someone of Naruto's size and took a dark green and dark brown color scheme. Lastly it had the Sarutobi Clan symbol in his back but blended in so it looks like camouflage. It also came with arm guards to protect his arms and came with seals obviously meant for sealing objects like Naruto wanted.

"Naruto this jacket represents the Sarutobi Clan of the Forest, it has kept our clan hidden and safe for many battles and represents the pride of the clan. You Naruto Sarutobi have earned the right to call yourself a Sarutobi and as such for my final gift I give you this."

Sasuke Sarutobi summoned a massive scroll of black cloth and golden trimmings on the edges with the appearance something that shocked all those who went through the ritual.

Standing before Naruto both Grandfather and Grandson donned their jackets as the young Naruto sat in a bowing position as the elder Sasuke stood in front with the scroll placed in his hand like a staff.

"Naruto Sarutobi do you accept the responsibilities and your role as a member of the Sarutobi Clan?" Sasuke spoke with such strength and respect that it was clear to everyone that his son took to following in his footsteps.

"I do Grandfather." Naruto spoke, causing Sasuke to smile before unraveling the scroll to reveal the names of every Sarutobi to prove themselves worthy.

All three Sarutobi Members began to summon their own personal monkeys as Hiruzen summoned Enma the Monkey King, Sasuke summoned Goku the Monkey Sage, and Biwako summoned the Three Wise Monkeys.

Goku was a dangerous monkey, closer to a guerilla than a monkey as a result of constantly maintaining Sage Mode. He was so large that in order to fit in the room he was in a meditation stance with his eyes closed, though that doesn't mean he can't sense what is happening. The massive elder was red and brown fur with white patches across the arms and head to signify old age with his chest covered by a dark purple vest and a Konoha leaf symbol etched on the back and right breast.

Enma is very much the same as he is fifty years from now only stronger due to the constant training with his summoner. He looked happy to see the brat known as Naruto, having watched over the child many nights and days and broken many times over the course of his watch. However that was years ago, back in those day the young Naruto would just call him Saru-Oji meaning Uncle Monkey, something even Enma found strange for a boy to speak of an animal as a person.

Finally there were the Three Wise Monkeys- Mizaru who cannot see, Kikazaru who cannot hear, and Iwazaru who could not speak. All three were thin with light brown fur and a white belly and scars across their bodies that were so old they almost blended in with the fur.

Mizaru had a blindfold with the words seal on it, Kikazaru had tags on his ear with a similar seal and Kikazaru over his mouth, no one knew how the trio came to be like this. Those who knew the three before they returned knew that they prided themselves on the attributes lost. Mizaru could see everything, Kikazaru could hear a drop of water a mile away, and Iwazaru could bring a peaceful resolve with only his voice and command armies like a leader.

But then five centuries ago something happened, the world of summon creatures don't change much so many of them can't die of old age. It was on that frightening day five hundred years ago that the trio set out on their quest to find a special fruit that the Monkey Sages ask for once every thousand years.

It was a month into their journey that they returned in their current state but holding the fruit that they were sent to gather. All three were wounded beyond measure and the Sages themselves attempted to remove the seals blocking their abilities but it simply would not budge.

Since then the three have lost their abilities and instead stand guard over the Monkey Temple until they are summoned. All three were extremely powerful, making up for what their handicap in some way shape or form such as fighting through hearing, feeling the surroundings, or being as quiet as a ninja.

Goku spoke first, knowing the boy was not a true Sarutobi he made an exception to the rules of their contract as he had sensed great things from the boy.

"Naruto, you are a member of the Sarutobi Clan in everything but blood and now that you have proven yourself I have spoke with Enma and the Three Wise Monkeys to decide a way for you to summon us." Goku had a soft voice that contradicts his massive frame but it was slow like his age was catching up to him.

"This is why we have decided to grant you a special summon contract." Enma finished as the Three Wise Monkeys summoned an all too familiar little monkey to one young Naruto.

The little creature was red furred with white fur on the belly, size wise the little monkey was the same as an ordinary monkey with the only key difference being his tail had a unique look to it. While the fur was white the tip took the form of a dark flame hence the name he was given- Honoo.

Naruto however had a different name for the Fire Monkey and Honoo the same to Naruto as we soon found out when Honoo.

"Great I'm stuck with Shorty." Honoo said more as a fact than anything else as Naruto had a vein pop on his head.

"Who you calling Shorty BAMBOO?" Naruto shot back as the secret behind their relationship was revealed. Turns out once upon a time Honoo tried to climb a bamboo tree and ended up well let's just say One Thousand Years of Death has the same effect.

The two bickering children were soon brought to a stop by their parents punching their heads as a reminder that they were in public. Both children had a sore on their head as they rubbed it painfully before they looked at each other and laughed at the sight of each other.

Despite all of the bickering there was no denying the two were good friends, almost as close as Enma and Hiruzen. It was after all when Naruto proved he was skilled with a staff he was assigned Honoo as a training partner for the past two months.

"Now then Naruto you can summon Honoo and if need be myself in the event of an attack the seals for it your old man will teach you." Enma explained before remembering what he was doing before he was summoned and quickly left along with the other monkeys.

Naruto however was smiling as he checked out his new jacket and started running around with it, much to the amusement of those around him. The jacket was designed with multiple hidden pouches to allow him to carry additional weapons and gear while not making any noise because of silencing seals.

Lastly there was a special seal placed on his arm guards, allowing him to quickly summon large weapons such as Fuma Shuriken or even sealing scrolls as large as the summoning contract. A hail of explosive kunai knives would easily be able to decimate whole areas with one of those sealed scrolls, imagine a hundred of them. This would allow Naruto to hold multiple types of equipment for any mission and long term jobs without worry, something few shinobi are prepared for these days.

However there is a limit, you can only seal two storage scrolls in a storage seal, anything else and it becomes unstable. You do not want to fight against an enemy one moment and the next thing you know all of your sealed weapons are a broken mess.

Naruto had hoped for perhaps one more gift, maybe a katana but in the end he will admit these gifts were perfect as it was, he just wanted to make a joke with Sakumo that he heard from ANBU. It was something about his sword being larger than his friend's, granted the young newly minted seven year old boy didn't realize what he meant.

Following his birthday the remainder of the year was simple outside of Hiruzen and Enma teaching the new summoning duo the purpose of the Monkey Summoning, to double team your opponent. Let's just say the lessen left many broken bones that would take months to fix if Sarutobi wasn't being so soft. Naruto has been trained by his Dad and Grandfather for this sole purpose as all monkey summons transform into staff type weapons.

Finally it was graduation day as all three legendary students passed with little to no effort at all, causing many to whisper of the Three Prodigies. Naruto wore his headband like a bandana, covering his noticeable golden hair beneath the navy blue cloth of the headband, thus giving him a strange appearance. Yue wore her headband on her right arm and made requests for some special armor for her arms and legs due to her newfound role as a medic. Sakumo wore his headband like a normal headband, around his forehead with his unnaturally spiky hair poking out in a comical manner.

All three smiled as they left the Academy, their forehead protectors clearly displayed as the trio departed, in one month they would be called back together to meet their team and their sensei. While it was clear that the three would be on the same team it was still a wonder what type of role they will have and who their sensei was.

Yue however upon coming home found something very disturbing, her brother, obsessed with his training didn't stop even when he had time off. If anything he trained even harder, turning their little apartment into a training room despite there being a training grounds not too far away.

Yuki hadn't changed much, if anything he changed little in the past three years, he was average at everything he did, nothing note worthy of the student outside of his quick temper, something that became worse when he noticed his sister.

He hated that she became a prodigy while he became an average student that is constantly insulted by being told "be like your sister." It angered him to no end as he forgot that she invited him to train with Naruto and Sakumo but the poor boy was a stubborn fool and refused.

However today it became worse for him, his sister had become a Konoha Shinobi while he was just learning history and proper procedure she was learning how to be an actual shinobi.

It did not help his pride that the First Hokage himself taught her and wrote her into his will, she's only been in the group for a week when he died any yet already she gained his trust to be entrusted to receive a personal item.

So Yuki went to try and find it, surely the First would leave his sister something special but for a month he hadn't found anything in her room, taking care not to make a mess or leave any sign of his intrusion of his sister's trust. Instead all he found were notes of medical techniques that he found to be useless due to his lack of medical training.

Frustration made it difficult for him to even eat dinner with his own sister as he looked at the two empty chairs that represented their parents. He made a promise to avenge their deaths but he keeps on being held back by the Hokage, maybe as a special favor from Yue since she always watched out for him.

It's funny, once upon a time the two were practically twins but now, they couldn't be more far apart with Yue having pale skin and long hair, Yuki with tan skin and his version of a bowl cut.

Yuki swore then and there that night to no longer stand behind his sister's shadow, no matter what he has to do. So he decided to study his sister's notes on medical jutsu, unaware that the bulk of the information was in code so his attempts are nothing more than failures for many reasons.

Yue all the while was oblivious to her brother's growing disdain and continued to do what she normally does whenever she's home, take care of her brother and their home. It was that way back in the old days as well only their mother would have scolded Yuki for letting his sister clean up his mess.

The remainder of the break was simple training as Hiruzen was focused on training his own team now that three former students. It was now up to their Jounin Instructor to teach the three seven year olds what is needed though there are some things the Third agreed to train them in.

Most of it focused on what was in the First's Will or personal clan training in the case of Naruto as Sasuke decided it was time for some good old Father Son bonding.

Soon a month came to pass and the three students returned to the Academy where those who graduated this year would be assigned their Jounin Instructor and begin their days as shinobi of Konoha.

The Academy was empty due to the summer vacation but even still many students were there practicing at the Academy Training Fields rather than wait for permission to take a private training field. Another reason was inspiration, this year's graduating class were returning for their team assignment, it would be a good example of what to inspire for, despite the truth of the final test.

All three newly minted Genin arrived at their classroom early, before anyone else did and the three maintained a calm composure. However if one looks closely you'll notice certain signals and messages to communicate with each other, a brush of the right eyebrow, a tapping of the middle finger, or even a cough. All of this was to message each other since they had to put u a brave face as the youngest group in the class room.

Eventually the twenty or so graduating students arrived, their headbands still shiny and new as the day they received them. They waited for Shikajo-Sensei to arrive, many students were all extremely excited to the point where they couldn't contain themselves until finally he arrived with a familiar face, Kenichi Suzumara.

The both of them stood shoulder to shoulder as the three brats waved at both of their former instructor as the duo hid their pride over the newest batch of graduates.

"Welcome everyone, today marks the beginning of your ninja lives but remember you will face many hardships, you will face many victories and even more defeats, and most of all you will face fear. Fear and other emotions must not control you for the moment you let your emotions control you, you are no longer you." Shikajo spoke before pointing to Kenichi "Here is a man who gave life and limb for his village without fear, while I do not want you to end up like him precisely I do want you to follow what he represents."

Everyone nodded in understanding, their lives do not matter so long as the village and those who call themselves its citizens are protected. Sometimes that just means ripping out their own heart or jump into a fire without a risk of returning, so be it.

"Now allow me to introduce your Jounin Instructors." Shikajo said happily and began listing them off until reaching Team 5 following which Kenichi stepped forward.

"Team 5 will be comprised of Naruto Sarutobi, Sakumo Hatake and Yue Aisushiro." All three students pumped their fists into the air in victory until the door slid open.

Every suddenly felt a cold chill in their veins as a shinobi stepped into the room, his presence alone frightened many new Genin as he looked at them all with curiosity before everyone managed to get a good look at him.

He was tall but skinny looking, short black hair and wearing a strange variation of the Konoha Uniform consisting of a black uniform and the flak jacket removed of the shoulder pads and neck bracers. If anything the jacket only protected his chest and back with two thick ropes holding the armor together. On his back was a sword colored red along with two shuriken holsters on his thigh and one kunai holster in between.

Of course the most intimidating feature of the man was his face, it was too serious, his eyes were like that of a hawk, he did not smile, and the X-shaped scar on his chin didn't help either. While he wore a Konoha forehead protector on his forehead it was clearly used more to keep his messy hair out of his eyes so all could see them.

Standing in front of the students he looked at each and every last one of them like he was looking into their soul before tuning into the three members of Team 5.

"Team 5 I've been assigned as your instructor, report to the rooftops in five." He ordered before disappearing with nothing but a light breeze to show he was ever there.

It took only a split second before the three quickly regained their senses and ran up to the rooftops before the five minutes were up. This was done through the easier method of walking on the side of the Academy, cutting the time it would take to run to the stairs and up two stories.

Quickly arriving to the top they leapt to the top and began to locate their sensei only to notice he was missing.

Suddenly they sensed an attack from behind them as they drew their kunai knives in time to deflect twenty shuriken before suddenly finding themselves surrounded in smoke, a result of the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.

"It took only a minute to climb the school, a decent time but you should have made it in thirty seconds." Their sensei used chakra to carry his voice into the smoke, causing his new students to be on alert before hearing a sword being drawn.

Feeling the sudden change in the air currents Naruto struck first with a Great Breakthrough, clearing the smoke and giving Sakumo time to stop their sensei from striking Yue, their medic.

He drew his new tanto and immediately performed a substitution with Yue, causing her to appear where he was and turning Sakumo into a target. However the instructor quickly found his blade being intercepted by the silver haired Genin, surprising the swordsman before finding himself exposed as Naruto came up behind him with a kunai.

The instructor quickly grabbed Sakumo's arm and threw him towards Naruto who simply gave a nod before catching Sakumo in the arm and began to spin before releasing the young Genin towards their instructor.

Just as he was about to dodge however he looked down and found his feet were strangely glued to the ground by a puddle of water. Looking at the source of it all he saw Yue holding her palms to the ground with a confident look as the water suddenly turned into a rubber substance that trapped the Jounin.

This allowed Sakumo's sword time to connect before suddenly a large burst of chakra was released, destroying the trap Yue set up and knocking Sakumo away as Naruto kept his feet stuck to the roofs through chakra control.

The source of the sudden chakra burst was none other than their instructor who gave a small smile before popping, revealing himself to be nothing more than a Shadow Clone.

"Not bad, I see the training Monkey gave you was well worth it." They heard in a slightly lighter tone as they saw their sensei appearing out of a vent.

Signaling the three to come to him they did so and stood at attention as he once again looked at the three with a nod before introducing himself.

"I am Danzo Shimura welcome to Team 5."

END

**Bam done that's right I have Danzo as their sensei and no it won't be the one you know due to Naruto and the fact that this is in the past. Next chapter will be training, D-Ranks, and maybe the start of the actual story and also there is no set time for updates, it's done when it's done.**

**But now I have a question for you what do you think I should have Naruto get when he becomes a Chunin? I've narrowed it down to a summoning contract since Naruto can only summon one monkey, a sword, or a book on how to pick up chicks...on second thought let's make it a jutsu.**

**Also I'm thinking about having Danzo act a bit like Kakashi, lazy and a bit of a pervert, not I'm only gonna train one guy. What do you think yes no, turn him into Jiraiya nah.**


End file.
